Two Shy For Idiots
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: What's there to do when you're too shy to tell that special someone, you like them? Especially if they're quite the pair of idiots. Well, There's a lot to do when you tell them, and a lot to go through. (Suddenly) a Multi-Chapter. Mitsu and YuiAzu Included.[19]
1. Chapter 1

Here's another fic, whale...more like three shot...or two shot...i'm not sure, hell.

I know, another fic, but don't worry, this one is only supposed to be two chapters, or maybe three, who knows, either one of those two, but no more than that, there's no real plot to this one, so it shouldn't be complex at all.

I haven't updated my other fics...I've been in a hole for quite sometimes now, I've been dealing with some things, I'm trying to get back into writing by doing small mini-fics, just to get back into the groove of things. I'm trying to get myself together, I haven't been motivated, I've lost that.

I Hope I can get back into writing my main fics sometime soon.

I'm trying to find my motivation.

* * *

This is a Mitsu and Yui/Azu fic, either three shot, or two shot, not sure, but it's no more than that.

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Drama and Teen stuff._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Hurt/Comfort and Romance...some drama, idk._**

 ** _Warning!_**

 ** _This fic contains Same-sex relationships...so on and so on, so if you don't like this type of thing, I advise you turn back._**

 ** _Thank you._**

* * *

 _I Sincerely Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make. thank you~_

* * *

 _Chapter: For the Love of Idiots!_

 _"You Didn't catch My eye right away_

 _I won't deny this._

 _But once you did, I swear I couldn't look away"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

A Sigh escaped through a certain Raven Haired girl's lips as she sat alone in the empty Light Music club room, she awaited her friends.

This raven haired girl with stormy grey eyes whom sat at the table made of desks, was none other than the Light music club's Bassist, Akiyama Mio.

the Bassist was waiting idly, she knew her friends had cleaning duty, they all had the same class together, while she had another class, she really hated her bad luck when she found out that she was the only one whom was separated from her bandmates/ friends.

"(Thump)", came a small thump as the sound of the club room's door sliding opening cut the bassist's silence.

Turing around, Mio hummed, she greeted a certain Kohai.

"Hello, Azusa", Mio said in a cool tone, as she sat turned in the chair to face the kohai.

"Ah, Hello, Mio-senpai, Um, where're the others?", the Underclassmen asked as she set her stuff onto the Club's couch.

The Ravenette let out a soft sigh, "They have cleaning duty today, so they'll be a bit late today."

Azusa hummed, she walked to where her senpai was, she took a seat at the make shift table, "oh right, Yui-senpai did mention something about that to me during lunch.", the kitten like kohai crossed her arms over her chest and shifted slightly in her seat.

Mio hummed.

both girls were in silence.

Azusa took her touch screen phone out and began to play a game on it, as she waited for the others to come, she wasn't really used to being alone with anyone of her senpai, especially the very firm, quite, shy Bassist, Mio.

Yui of course, was an exception, Azusa past many days being smothered by the bubbly air headed senior.

seeing that she'd get bored herself, Mio took out her phone, she didn't really have games in her phone, and the only one she had, was installed into her phone by her childhood friend, and to be honest, she really didn't know how to play it. so Mio just passed her thumb over the Facebook icon and signed in to the social site.

Mio scrolled through the many stories on her news feed, somethings she would give a quick smile to, well, the things that had to do with a certain Tainaka Ritsu.

'That Idiot, taking School selfies in class, I'm surprised she hasn't gotten caught yet', Mio's lips curled into a smile as she observed the picture, the picture contained the two troublesome Idiots, Ritsu and a Hirasawa Yui.

"Those two", Mio said softly as she sighed out softly.

Azusa hummed and looked up from her screen, "What's wrong?"

Mio hummed herself and looked up from her phone, she blushed lightly, her cheeks were slightly flushed, "U-Um, nothing", 'Spoke out'

Azusa smiled at her senpai, "Alright"

both girls went back to what they were doing.

five minutes had now past since Azusa's arrival.

"Geez, what's taking them so long?", Mio huffed slightly as she looked up from her phone.

Azusa shrugged, "It's already twenty minutes past 3, they should've cleaned up by now"

Mio sighed, just as she was going to close the facebook bar, something came onto her newsfeed, Mio looked at the screen and she frowned.

"You've got to be kidding me"

Azusa hummed and got up, "What's wrong senpai?"

Mio turned her phone to Azusa, Azusa frowned, "Seriously?"

It was a picture of Ritsu at the nurses office, she was holding her face with a rag that was clearly stained with blood, and Yui with teary eyes, while Mugi held a frown on her face.

"C'mon, it can't be helped, let's go check it out", Azusa suggested.

Mio sighed and nodded, "What could that idiot have done now?"

* * *

"O-Ou-Ouchie!", The Tawny haired girl groaned.

"Ricchan, There wasn't a need for that", a blonde frowned.

"Captain", the chocolate brow eyed girl was teary eyed.

"There, there, Geez, you're really fortunate You didn't break anything", the tall nurse said as she sighed out, she began to remove her gloves.

"Gosh, for a moment I thought I did", The Tainaka chuckled sheepishly.

The nurse sighed and gave a smile, "This is why you don't go horsing around by the stairs, Ritsu-Kun"

Ritsu nodded, "So-Sorry", she spoke sheepishly.

The nurse smiled once more, "Well, You girls are free to go, stick around, whatever you girls want", with that, the nurse began to walk back to her office.

Ritsu sighed and laid back down onto the bed, her shirt was stained with blood.

"Gosh, Ricchan, I'm sorry", The Blonde apologized with a frown.

"Don't apologize, Mugi, Geez, better me than you. It was My fault anyways, I shouldn't have been messing around by the stairs."

"Captain, does it still hurt?", Yui whimpered softly, adorably.

Ritsu turned to her subordinate, "Not really, Yui, geez don't cry", the girl sheepishly began to rub the back of her head.

"But it's my fault too, I should've agreed to playing around in the clubroom"

Mugi sat down on the bed's edge, "I guess we were all being too childish"

Ritsu and Yui turned to the beautiful blonde, only to see her teary eyed.

'C-C-Cute!'

Both felt blushes come on to their faces.

as the girls were in slight silence, the door opened, the girls all turned to the door and saw their bandmates there.

"Azunyan!", Yui jumped from Ritsu's side and over to the Kohai, she instantly smothered the girl in a bear hug.

"Nyahhh!~", Azusa whined.

Mio sweat dropped, then turned her attention back to the drummer and self proclaimed president of the club, she brought her hands to her hips and gave Ritsu 'The look'.

Ritsu smiled sheepishly, "Ah-ha, heya Mio. uhh How'd ya' find us?"

Mio brought her phone up, "You just feel the need to take a selfie everywhere huh?"

Mugi sweat dropped comically, "Geez Ricchan, You can't be slick"

Yui continued to smoother her junior with 'Love', Azusa pouted, "Senpai, let me go~", she whined cutely.

Yui held onto the junior, she hugged her small frame close, her arms wrapped around the kohai's waist. "No! I need my Azu Re-charge!"

Azusa blushed as she squirmed, 'What's the point'

Ritsu chuckled, "Geez, Yui, let the poor girl breath"

Yui pouted, "I need my fix first!"

The blonde giggled sweetly. "Gosh, Yui-chan"

Mio rolled her eyes, 'they never grow up, and why is Mugi in the same boat as them?', the busty ravenette walked to Ritsu's side, "So, what happened?"

Ritsu grinned, "Uh, well, uh, horsing around...the usual, and I fell down some stairs, hehehe"

The Bassist was slightly upset, her childhood friend never seemed to take care of herself, "Geez, when'll you grow up, Ritsu", Mio said, very serious in tone, serious enough to get the rest of the girls attentions.

Ritsu hummed, her grin being wiped clean off her lips, she looked away, "Geez, Just trynna have some fun-"

"When don't you have fun? You always do, Ritsu, You need to grow up, one of these days, you will get seriously hurt.", Mio's eyes scanning the blood on the Tainaka's shirt. Mio sighed out and turned away, "I'll be heading home"

"Senpai", Azusa said softly.

Mugi and Yui both Frowned lightly.

with that, Mio left.

Ritsu sighed out heavily, she rubbed the back of her head, "Geez, she sound's like my mother."

Yui released Azusa, Azusa shivered lightly, she missed the senior's warmth already. truth be told, Azusa was starting to like the affection that Yui smothered her with, it made her feel all warm and giddy inside, but of course, she wouldn't allow herself to say it, or admit it.

Mugi sighed, "She worried about you, Ricchan. It's natural, you two are childhood friends after all."

Ritsu nodded, "Yeah, I guess. well, girls, looks like there won't be practice today, we'll have to practice tomorrow.", the Tainaka began to get out of the bed.

The Blonde followed.

Yui nodded, 'Kinda was hopping for cake, oh well.'

"well, let's get our stuff back in the class room so we could head out.", Ritsu said as she stood up.

"Yeah", Yui said.

Mugi nodded.

Azusa hummed, "I Left mine up stairs, I guess this is goodbye till tomorrow, Senpais."

Yui pouted. "Walk with us"

Mugi smiled, "She has her stuff in the clubroom"

"You'll see her tomorrow, Yui", Ritsu said.

Yui pouted, "Fine, Bye, Azunyan"

Azusa nodded, "Bye, Senpais"

"Bye"

* * *

"Yui-senpai's gotten more clingy", Azusa sighed, she walked up the stairs to the clubroom, she was in thought, her face got slightly warm.

'Yui-senpai'

The Junior felt her heart skip, her cheeks getting more and more warmer, she felt her stomach bubble slightly in a giddy manner, she felt light.

the junior knew why this was...just weeks ago she came to a conclusion as to why she was starting to actually like the senior's affections.

Nakano Azusa, had fallen for the senior. But just how deep her crush on her senior went, was unsure.

Azusa finally made it to the top step, she walked towards the clubroom, she would have thought she was alone, that is until she saw her raven haired Senpai standing by the drummer's drum kit.

Azusa paused, she looked on silently, not making her presence known.

'Senpai'

"Gosh, You're so dense", Mio said, she sighed heavily, pulling her touch screen out, sliding her thumb across the screen to unlock it and check the time.

Mio turned around and got her stuff from the couch, her eyes were strangely teary, Azusa gasped slightly.

"S-Senpai?", the kohai said.

Mio stiffened in place, her bag over her shoulder.

Azusa held a hand to her chest, she felt that something was up, "Senpai?", she spoke once more.

Mio's figure one tensed more, Azusa began to step forwards to her senpai, "Senpai, What's wrong?"

Mio bit her bottom lip, she felt façade in danger of breaking, but why would she have one in the first place?

"Nothing's w-wrong", Mio breathed out slightly breathy, she turned around and gave her junior a cool smile.

Azusa cocked an eyebrow up, she frowned, she knew something was wrong with her senpai, her senpai had been acting pretty odd as of late.

"Something's up, you can fool someone else, yeah, but not me. Mio-senpai, I may not be Ritsu-senpai for you to share stuff with me, But just know that if there is something wrong, I'm here for you", Azusa spoke sincerely, noticing how Mio's shoulders twitched at the mention of the drummer

Mio's bottom lip twitched, her eyes watered slightly, she forced the smile, "I'm really fine, Azusa, Just really tired."

Azusa crossed her arms over her chest, "Senpai"

"Azusa, I really appreciate what you're doing, but I just...I...I got this, I'm fine", Mio said, as she made eye contact with Azusa.

the junior sighed and nodded, "Hai"

with that, the bassist walked past Azusa, "See you tomorrow, Azusa"

"Yeah"

the clubroom door slid closed, Azusa released a breath, she went to where her things where, as she grabbed her things, she turned her attention to the drummer's drums, narrowing her eyes, "Who's dense?", she said to herself as she remembered what the bassist had said.

'Is she talking about Ritsu-senpai?'

* * *

Mio's bottom lip quivered, she was holding back so hard, she didn't want to break down.

hell, that was the last thing she wanted to do.

what could have gotten Mio in the position you might think, what could be making Mio be so edgy, well, something that made Mio scared of course, but then again, what was it that Mio feared.

the bassist made it home, she felt her chest heavy, her stomach filled with anxiety.

Mio had became so edgy these past two weeks, she was so afraid of messing up.

entering her empty home brought relief to her, she knew her parents wouldn't be back for another few days, she was alone till then.

she removed her shoes at the entrance of the home, she made a speedy walk to her room.

'Damn it', Mio opened her door and entered quickly, she slammed the door shut, dropping her things, she went straight for the bed, she jumped into her sheets and curled up, her breathing was slightly uneven, her cheeks burning, her heart skipping.

"Idiot", Mio shut her eyes tightly, tears escaping her eyes.

'out of all people, that idiot', Mio bit her bottom lip to with hold a sob.

truth be told, Mio was hurting, emotionally that is, she didn't let it on to be, but she had in fact, fallen so hard for someone very close to her.

Mio was felt emotionally distraught and destroyed. she wouldn't have ever thought herself to be attracted to the same sex, let alone her childhood friend.

The Ravenette was scared to say the least, she was afraid of putting her long time friendship in danger, just over some feelings she came to bring to light just a few months ago.

and if there was anything Mio knew, it was that she knew these feelings wouldn't go away so easily, she knew that these feelings would stick around for a very long time, she knew the depth of how she felt towards the idiotic drummer.

Akiyama Mio, Loved Tainaka Ritsu.

that was a fact.

"Ritsu", Mio wanted so badly to share this with someone, to maybe get some form of comfort, but with whom could she share these forbidden feelings with? she knew very well that people often got judged for liking the same sex.

and Mio wasn't up for that, she wasn't up for judgement, heck, she hadn't and wouldn't have it in her to share this with her parents, she knew how strict they were.

Mio felt alone, and trapped. she whimpered softly as she stood curled up

Mio was so close to her breaking point. she kept bottling up all these feelings, she felt her self control grow slimmer each day, seeing and being with the drummer made her feelings only intensify, Mio had gotten the urge to capture those soft looking lips into her own on many occasions.

Mio sighed heavily.

her heart ached, she wanted to be something more than just simple friends with the drummer, she wanted to love the drummer, and she wanted the drummer to love her too.

this was something Mio had never expected to happen, she never felt such an urge for something to go her way, she felt almost selfish.

as the bassist remained curled up in her bed, her phone's screen lit up, her phone vibrated.

Mio hummed, she sat up and wiped her face with her sleeve, she pulled her phone from the charging cord that sat on the corner of her bed.

sliding her thumb across the screen and putting her password in, she saw a bubble with a picture of a familiar face. her heart skipped once more, she tapped the messaging bubble and the message opened to reveal a message from a certain Drummer.

 _~"Yo, Mio! Can I come over? I mean, I heard there's supposed to be a thunder storm and all, I know how you hate thunder, and on top of all that, your parents'll be out for a while so you're all alone, so text me back okay"_

Mio's cheeks heated up, she knew that if she indeed invited the drummer over for the night, she might lose herself and make a move on the dense idiot.

but then again, if there was to be a thunderstorm, she didn't want to be alone.

with a gulp, Mio began to type on her touch screen.

 _~"Hey, Ritsu. Sure, I'd rather not be alone."_

and in only a few seconds of sending the text, Ritsu replied.

 _~"Got it, I'll be there in a few, do you want anything from the store or something? I mean, I'll be walking by them, so if you want something, I'll get it"_

 _~"Um, Can you get me some ice cream?"_

 _~"Sure, what flavor?"_

 _~"Strawberry"_

 _~"Alrighty, I'll be at your place in a few Okay"_

 _~"Okay, Ritsu"_

With that final text, Mio felt her heart thumb in anxiety, she could only hope for the best.

'God I hope I don't do anything stupid'

* * *

Azusa sighed heavily as she sat at her study table that was at the corner of her room, she was studying, or at least, trying to. each page she turned in her book, she thought of her bubbly senpai.

'God, I'll fail this test if I don't start thinking straight.', Azusa rubbed her temples.

the kohai was in a similar position that Mio was in, with out the hurting part, but most definitely with the uncertainty.

Azusa wanted someone to speak with about what she was feeling, but alas, she was scared of being shunned for how she felt towards her older senpai.

Azusa put her head down on the table's surface, she was in thought, 'What if I tell senpai, how would she react?'

The biggest uncertainty was how would the other person involved feel.

Azusa knew very well that same-sex relationships were still not so widely accepted in society.

'Senpai', Azusa mind began to drift to her more responsible senpai.

'Something's up'

Azusa had taken note on her senpai's sudden change just a few weeks ago. the kitten like kohai noticed many things, one of them being how Mio began to act differently when ever the rowdy, goof self proclaimed president was around. How Mio's cheeks seemed to brighten when Ritsu would smile towards her, How Mio seemed to get nervous when Ritsu would get close to her.

...

Wait a minute

...

Azusa got up abruptly from her chair, her chair fell on the floor with a thump.

'She likes her?! are they together!? they seem like it', Azusa's mind went into some form of eureka mode, as she hopped out her room and to the front door.

'Could it be!'

Azusa put her shoes on and slipped out of the house before her parents could ask her where she was going.

"Gosh, it was so obvious"

Just maybe, Just maybe...she wasn't the only one that liked girls.

* * *

Mio had gotten out of the bed just after being done with texting the drummer. she was now in her living room, she was going to shower, but she thought she'd just wait till Ritsu got to her home so she could open the door for the drummer.

Mio fiddled nervously with her thumbs.

she felt very anxious-

"(Ring)", the doorbell rang.

Mio got up quickly from the couch, she took a deep breath and walked over to the front door, she released the breath and opened the door, instead of seeing her crush, she saw her kohai standing there, panting slightly.

Mio's eye widened in surprise at the unexpected arrival of her kohai, "Uh, A-Azusa"

Azusa blushed, she rubbed the back of her, 'Crap, I didn't think this through now did I', she sheepishly smiled, "U-Um, sorry for the unexpected visit, uh, crap", Azusa released a sigh.

Mio hummed and looked to the sides, she released a sigh herself, stepping back into the house, she smiled softly, "Come in, Azusa"

Azusa blushed in embarrassment, she really didn't think this through, "H-Hai"

Azusa stepped in the house, she felt her heart rate quicken, she was nervous, she didn't know how to word out what she wanted to say, and or ask.

Mio signaled the kohai to follow her to the living room.

Azusa followed her senpai.

"So, what's up, Azusa", Mio spoke up first as she sat on her couch.

Azusa blushed, she swallowed, "I-I...Um, well...It's just, I was curious, I know something's up and all, It's quite obvious"

Mio narrowed her eyes slightly, "Azusa, I thought I told you to drop it, It's fine, I'm-"

"I couldn't help but wonder if Ritsu-senpai had something to do with you acting differently the past few weeks."

Mio's breath hitched, she sat back in the couch, she turned away. "Azusa...It's noth-"

"I...maybe I'm wrong, I don't know...But, I over heard you in the clubroom today, senpai"

Mio turned to Azusa, her cheeks began to flush.

Azusa's facial expression softened, "I'm not one to go jumping to conclusions usually, or to judge for that matter, I'm sorta in the same boat as you, I mean, if my assumptions are correct."

Mio hummed and gave her junior her full undivided attention.

"Is there a chance, that...You and Ritsu-senpai are...together, like, together, together?"

Mio's cheeks grew a bright shade of red, she quickly put her hands up and shook her head, "N-N-No! why would you think that!?", 'Was I obvious?'

Azusa hummed.

"I-I mean, we're best friends, nothing more, nothing less", Mio felt her heart clench at the what she said.

Azusa wasn't buying it, crossing her arms over her chest, "Senpai-"

Mio felt her denial wear thin, she broke, "I do Love her though.", she breathed out all of a sudden.

Azusa's mouth parted slightly at her senpai's sudden admission.

"I really Love her.", Mio said once more, as if to clearly put it out there, her lips quivered, she put her hands down and looked away.

Azusa frowned at the bassist's clear signs of discomfort, "Senpai"

"God, I don't know why I said that.", a single tear rolled down Mio's rosy cheek, she turned to Azusa, but averted any eye contact, she hid her eyes behind her bangs, "Please don't tell Ritsu, Please, she'd hate me", Mio's voice sounded so broken.

Azusa felt guilt fill her, she stood up and walked to Mio's side, she hugged the crying ravenette, "I-I won't say anything, senpai. don't worry, like I said, I'm pretty much in the same boat"

Mio bit her bottom lip to suppress a sob.

Azusa couldn't know how Mio felt exactly, but from what she could see, she felt that Mio wasn't taking this so lightly.

"It's okay, senpai, I'm here, cry, let it all out", Azusa sighed as she rubbed the older girl's back, trying to coax her into releasing what she was feeling. "Don't bottle it all up, it's bad"

Mio cried into her junior's chest, 'I've kept it all a secret'

'she's obviously kept this to herself, it's not like she can just go and share this with Ritsu senpai.'

Mio sobbed softly, her tears no doubt soaked into Azusa's shirt.

"Senpai, how long have you felt this way?"

Mio's hands stood on Azusa's shoulders, she caught her breath, "a few months"

Azusa's eyebrows shot up, 'Woah', "Geez, have you told anyone?"

Mio nodded her head in her chest.

Azusa's face softened, "Senpai, you should have shared this with someone, It's obvious how much you're hurting over this"

Mio lifted her face up, she used a hand to wipe her tears, giving eye contact to Azusa, she blushed, "With who? People judge, Azusa. I wasn't up for taking that risk, I've only ever shared things with Ritsu, it's obvious this is one thing I can't share with her."

Azusa understood where Mio was coming from, it was true, people do judge...but she knew that now that she knew this about Mio, that she'd try and help her senpai.

"Well, Now i'm aware of it, You can talk to me about this if you want, whenever you feel like you can't bottle it."

Mio rubbed her eyes, "You're okay with it?"

Azusa nodded, "Of course senpai"

Mio allowed a small smile to curl her lips, "Thank you", she leaned in and hugged her kohai.

Azusa smiled, "I can see the difference already, Mio-senpai"

Mio chuckled lightly.

the girls broke their hug.

"Seriously, If you feel like you need to vent about how you feel, text me of call me."

Mio nodded, she dried her face with her sleeve.

"Thanks, this was a big help"

"Glad I could help"

just then, the door bell rang.

Mio blushed, "Uh, I think she's here"

Azusa smiled in an amusing way, "You two are always around each other, It's kinda surprising that you two really aren't together already"

Mio blushed, "Uh...Well, I don't think she's 'That' way"

Azusa shrugged, "You never know, senpai, You should bring the topic up, and see what she thinks of it"

Mio sighed, she felt a lot lighter now, "Maybe I should."

Azusa smiled and stood up, Mio followed.

"Azusa, before I open up...you did say that you were in the same boat as me...what did you mean by that?"

Azusa blushed now, "U-Um, well, I've sorta gotten caught up with um...someone"

Mio hummed amusingly, she smiled slyly, "Oh, and whom might this someone be?"

"Uh...it's...let's talk about this some other time-"

"Hmph, Fine", Mio crossed her arms over her chest.

Azusa bowed, "Thanks for having me, even though I came so unannounced."

Mio nodded, "Good thing you did, you really helped me there, you're free to come whenever"

Azusa smiled, "Thanks, so let's let in _Your_ Ritsu before she grows impatient."

Mio blushed, "Azusa"

Azusa chuckled.

Mio stepped ahead of Azusa and opened the door, as she did this, Azusa and her gasped at the sight.

There, stood a drenched hairband-less Ritsu, whom was soaked to the bone in rain water, "Uh, Gonna let me in or not?"

Mio stepped aside, "Hurry Idiot, come in!", Mio reached out and pulled the drummer in by the soaked collar of the soaked shirt.

Ritsu gave Mio her signature grin, "woah, kinda rough there no?"

Mio frowned, "Idiot"

Ritsu wore a soft look towards Mio, her amber eyes shun through the messy soaked, rain water dripping bangs.

"I'll be back, wait here", Mio ran off up the stairs to get something to dry Ritsu with.

Ritsu turned to Azusa and hummed, "Hey, Nakano, what's up?"

Azusa took in her senpai's new look, 'she should stop wearing that hairband.', "Um, the Sky?"

Ritsu frowned and narrowed her eyes, "Ha, ha, very funny"

Azusa shrugged, "You asked"

Mio soon came back down with a dark blue towel, "Here, you should really dry your head first, then head up to change, I'm sure you brought some clothes with you."

Ritsu nodded, "Let me change first, then I'll work on my head", she gave Mio a smile.

'They're so perfect for each other, they're opposites that's true, but they really go together.', Azusa thought as she observed her senpais.

"Alright, go", Mio said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Ritsu slung her duffle bag over her shoulder, she offered a plastic bag to Mio, "Here, the ice cream and other junk are there, I'll be down in a bit okay"

Mio nodded and took the bag that contained the junk food in it.

the drummer made her way up the stairs.

"You two would really look cute together", Azusa couldn't help but say out, of course, just loud enough for Mio to hear.

Mio blushed, "If only"

Azusa felt confident that Mio could nail the drummer, Mio was very pretty, smart and talented. who wouldn't want a shot with the busty ravenette, some girls at their school would Openly want to date the shy bassist.

Azusa knew that there were other girls at their school that liked the same-sex.

and the junior felt that gender shouldn't really matter, after all, Ritsu was more on the masculine side, she was very tomboy-like, the way she walked, talked and expressed herself, spoke volumes of the possibility that she liked the same-sex.

"I'm sure senpai, Ritsu-senpai seems like the type, try and get an opinion out of her, I'm sure you won't have an issue"

Mio nodded, "I Will"

Azusa sighed then turned to the door, she didn't have and umbrella with her, she didn't even have a sweater, she just ran out of her home.

"Gosh"

Mio noticed what Azusa might have been thinking about, "I have an extra, Azusa, you could take it"

Azusa turned to her senpai, "Really?"

"Yes, of course", Mio pointed to the basket next to the coat hanger.

"Thanks"

"No problem", Mio said, she smiled lightly.

"I hope all goes well, Senpai, Text me if anything."

Mio nodded

"Bye"

"Bye"

Azusa stepped out of the house and walked towards her home.

Mio sighed, "I hope all does go well"

'for the love of an Idiot'

Mio's lips curled into a smile, she felt light, a lot of the weight she felt that she had been carrying, was lifted from her shoulders.

'I love Ritsu, I can only hope that she loves me to, or at least returns some affections.'

Mio was too in thought to notice the drummer she was thinking about, sneaking up behind her.

'I love her', Mio knew that just a few weeks ago, she couldn't fathom the thought of even thinking that she Loved her, she knew that the word 'Love', was deep. she thought initially that she only liked Ritsu, but as time went by, she knew that 'like' was not what she was feeling, she was feeling, Love.

Mio sighed, she was about to turn around, when all of a sudden, Arms wrapped around her waist and a figure pressed against her back.

Mio let out a small yelp from the sudden actions.

Ritsu chuckled.

Mio blushed at the closeness, "R-Ritsu, what the heck!"

Ritsu grinned, "Geez, You're so edgy Mio, calm down", Ritsu pulled back slightly, her hands on Mio's hips.

Mio felt her heart skip so many beats, 'Oh my god, what's she doing!'

Mio turned around to face Ritsu, "Ri-Ritsu?"

Ritsu soft honey colored eyes held this strange gaze, this warmth. Mio felt her cheeks reddened.

Ritsu tilted her head to the side, she brought a hand up while the other still rested on Mio's hip.

"Ritsu-"

"Mio, are you okay?", Ritsu's hand cupped the side of Mio's face, the pad of her thumb caressing Mio's dark pink cheek, "You cried"

The bassist averted eye contact, The bassist felt her heart thunder strongly in her chest. 'she could tell'

"Mio, what's up? what made you cry? are those bastards still inboxing you-"

"No, It...it was nothing, It wasn't serious, Ritsu"

"Look at me in the eyes and say that, Mio"

Mio's stormy grey eyes locked with Ritsu's soft honey eyes.

"It's really nothing, and it wouldn't be those guys, you blocked them from my messenger.", Mio spoke softly, also bringing up something she knew Ritsu would pop up with.

Ritsu nodded, "Fine. but if something's up, you tell me okay?", the Tainaka spoke sincerely

Mio blushed at Ritsu's protectiveness, one of the many things she loved about the drummer.

Ritsu released the bassist, "come on, let's go have some of that ice cream"

The ravenette smiled, "Yeah"

there were many things Mio loved about the drummer, the way the drummer gave that devilish smirk when ever she was up to no good, when Ritsu would give Mio a glimpse of her much softer side, gosh, there were many things that Mio loved, but if Mio were to pick a favorite, It'd be that Signature, bright, goofy, confident Grin Ritsu would give to her.

Mio's heart fluttered, if there was anything Mio wished for, it was a chance with her childhood friend, she wanted more than anything to be in a romantic relationship with the drummer. Mio wanted to have Ritsu to herself, maybe it was selfish of her, but it's not like she could help it, she really was head over heels for the tawny haired teen.

Ritsu and her got to the kitchen, Ritsu got some ice cream cups, specially made to hold the ice cream.

"Here, I'll take the ice cream out"

Mio took the ice cream cups and placed them on the table, a smile still gracing her lips.

Ritsu grinned, "You like whipped cream right?", the tawny haired teen said wiliest giving Mio that mischievous smirk.

The Akiyama blushed, she found that grin very attracting on the drummer's face, "Yeah, I Do"

"Great, I happened to get some, although, I'm sure you noticed.", The Tainaka walked over to the fridge and got the ice cream and the whipped cream.

Mio's eyes stood on the Tawny haired teen's figure.

"Got your favorite, and I got this limited addition Matcha flavored whipped cream, hope it's as good as my bro said.", Ritsu said as she began to open the whipped cream can.

"Ritsu, don't make a mess please.", Mio said with a soft giggle, she knew that Ritsu and whipped cream, meant a mess.

Ritsu grinned, she winked at Mio and pressed her index finger against the can's small top, and thus the whipped cream goodness began to flow out of the can and into Ritsu's open mouth.

Mio sighed out softly, her eyes softening at the sight of an impending disaster that would have to be cleaned in a few seconds if Ritsu didn't stop pressing the top of the can.

"Ritsu, stop it already, you'll make a mess!", Mio walked over to the Drummer, and Swiftly took the can of whipped cream away from Ritsu.

Ritsu made a strange grunt, her mouth still open, due to the fact that not all of the whipped cream she helped herself to, fit in her mouth, she just stood there, head tilted back, her eyes darted to Mio.

Mio held the metal can and huffed, she stood there, doing nothing to help the drummer, as if to punish the drummer for over-filling her mouth.

"MMmm-Ugh?", Ritsu hummed something out.

Mio's eyebrow cocked up when Ritsu looked at her.

"Urgh, you're just impossible.", Mio said slightly playfully and seriously.

Ritsu shrugged. "Hmm- Urghhh!"

Mio smiled slightly, trying to repress the urge to laugh.

Ritsu began to wave her arms in the air, "Hmm- URGHH!"

Mio couldn't help it, she broke out in laughter...clearly, this didn't help the drummer in any way.

Ritsu stood there, her eyebrow twitched in what was obvious frustration.

'God, just help me already, I learned my lesson!', Ritsu mentally said.

Mio began to quiet down, her eyes remained focused on the drummer's figure.

Ritsu rose a hand and signaled for Mio to come to her.

The bassist narrowed her eyes slightly and stepped towards the drummer, most definitely not expecting what Ritsu did next.

"Ritsu, It's your own fault, geez, I'll get you some napkins-"

Just before Mio could step in the other direction to get napkins, Ritsu wrapped her arms around Mio's frame, Mio gasped, her hands, surprised, landed in quite an awkward place on the drummer's body, Mio's cheeks turned a whole new shade of red.

Ritsu faced Mio, her eyes holding a devilish glint to them.

The ravenette felt her mind grow slightly clouded, she blushed furiously, her heart pounded in her ears, and her thoughts only came back to her when she got the taste of matcha on her lips, she realized what Ritsu had done.

Ritsu slightly moved her head forward, the fluffy whipped cream was the only thing inbetween their lips.

Mio felt her heart pound so hard against her chest, she allowed her lips to part, allowing the light green whipped cream to enter and settle onto her tongue.

Ritsu had closed her mouth, just so she could divide the cream and 'Give' some to Mio.

Ritsu hands were on Mio lower back, Mio had yet to notice where her own hands were. Mio curiously Stuck her tongue out slightly, she took her 'share' of the cream, and just as her tongue was about to go back, it met the drummer's Lips.

with this, Mio jumped and pulled away quickly, some of the whipped cream had made a mess of the drummer's mouth, her rosy lips curved into a smirk.

"Oh, My. Mio wants the cream in my mouth too? Oh Mio, How selfish of you~", Ritsu teased the very red Mio.

Mio looked away, she blushed furiously once more, the sides of her own mouth was also messed up with some cream.

Ritsu grinned, "Oh c'mon, I was just joking"

Mio shrugged and turned away silently.

'I...her lips.'

Ritsu sighed softly, she grabbed the ice cream scooper and scooped some ice cream into the ice cream cups, "Did you like it? The cream, I mean..er...obviously the cream", Ritsu's own cheeks began to heat up slightly.

Mio hummed at this, she turned to Ritsu, seeing a chance to get back at the drummer, "Ooh, Did I like what? The cream? of course, what, Did Ricchan want me to say I liked something else?"

"Oi, Oi, Only I get to tease, Aye?", Ritsu spoke in a funny manner.

Mio giggled at the drummer's way of wording.

"So? want some More...On your ice cream of course", Ritsu said with an awkward rub to the back of her head.

Mio noticed this, she felt her cheeks heat up again, she nodded, "Yeah, of course", 'Maybe we can give it another go with your mouth-', Mio felt her heart thump at her thought.

The amber eyed teen got the ice creams together, and gave Mio her own, "Let's go to the living room, I brought some movies, figured we'd watch them together"

Mio nodded, the thought of whether they were scary or not, didn't cross her mind.

"Ok"

* * *

"Wow, I knew it!", Azusa said triumphantly as she walked into her home.

Azusa smiled to herself, at least she got to help her senpai out. Mio opening up to her, was a good sign.

"Azusa! where did you run off to!?", Azusa's mother yelled out from the kitchen.

"Whoopies!", Azusa chuckled sheepishly, 'Crap'

Azusa walked to the kitchen and approached her mother.

"Um, hey mom, sorry, uh...I needed to speak with one of my senpais is all, hehehe"

Mrs. Nakano sighed, "I got worried, you left without even telling me, and you left your phone behind."

Azusa rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry, Mom, it won't happen again"

"Well, okay, dinner's just about ready, can you go tell your father, and set the table please"

"Hai", Azusa felt her heart thump in her chest, it was rare for her to get scolded by her parents.

'scared me for a minute'

Azusa had done what was told of her, dinner went by without a hitch, she then excused herself to her room, saying she needed to study a bit more.

Upon entering her room, she let out a sigh.

'Mio would want to know...what would she say when I tell her I like Yui-senpai?'

Azusa knew she wouldn't have to worry about being judged, but maybe Mio would tease her just a bit.

The nakano felt her cheeks heat up, she brought a hand to where her heart was, she smiled softly, 'Yui-senpai'

and just as Azusa was in thought, the vibration of her smart phone got her attention, she walked over to her desk with all her study materials and picked up her phone, she slid her thumb over the Touch screen's screen and put her password in. quickly a smile made its way onto her lips.

 _~"Ne, Azunyan? Do you think maybe we can hang out after school tomorrow...like after club?"_

Azusa hummed softly to herself, in thought she didn't notice her mother coming into her room.

'Let me just call her', Azusa sat in her rolly chair and pressed the green call icon on the edge of Yui's contact number.

 _~"Azunyan! You called!"_

"Hey Senpai, what's up?"

 _~"Uh, well, Nothing much, Just wondering if you wanted to hang out after school tomorrow...after the club meeting that is."_

Yui's voice was as chirpy as ever.

Azusa smiled like some love struck school girl, she unconsciously began to twirl one of her twin tails with her index finger, she giggled slightly as she moved a bit in the chair.

"I'd love to, Senpai. What did you have in mind?"

 _~"Hmm, well, I was thinking maybe...we could go watch that new movie that'll be showing tomorrow at the cinema. Maybe we could even make it a group thing, we could bring Ui and Jun as well, and of course, the club"_

Azusa frowned slightly, truth be told, she would like it if it were just them two...alone, but then again...

"Hmm, Mio-senpai would definitely like to go", Azusa added as an after thought.

 _~"Really, But it's a scary movie. Hmm, Well, Ricchan would keep Mio-chan in check"_ , Yui giggled a bit.

Azusa smiled once again, "You know what, let's tell them, so that way they could be aware for tomorrow, It'll be fun"

 _~"Yeah, Hehe."_ ,Yui paused for a bit, then spoke once more. _~"So, what are you doing?"_

Azusa hummed and kept twirling her hair with her index finger, "Well, I was studying, Me, Ui and Jun have been bombarded with a bunch of uncalled for quizzes, It's crazy", The Kohai explained to the senior.

 _~"Ah, I see, Geez, sucks for you guys huh"_

Azusa hummed, "What about you, Senpai? What have you been doing"

 _~"Eh, Just here, In bed. Ui's sleeping over Jun's house, so I'm home alone"_

"Oh, Geez. Have you eaten?", Azusa asked, she knew very well, that if Ui wasn't around to cook, Yui would probably starve herself. "Senpai?" she asked once more.

 _~"U-Um, well, I-Ah...N-No?"_

Azusa stopped twirling her hair and face palmed, "Senpai, why not?"

 _~"Ah-hehe, Well, I ate cake?"_

"Cake isn't food, Yui-senpai"

As Azusa continued to talk over her phone, her mother waited almost too patiently, she began to tap her foot on the wooden floor.

"E-Eh? M-Mom?", Azusa turned in her chair, her cheeks grew slightly warm.

Just how long had her mom been there?

"Sorry for interrupting, but I've been meaning to talk to you about something", Mrs. Nakano said in a slightly serious manner.

Azusa hummed and then sighed softly, "Alright"

"Um, Yui-senpai, I kinda have to let you go, My mom needs me for something"

 _~"Awww, okay, well, It was nice talking to you. Bye, see you tomorrow then."_

"Bye, senpai, see you tomorrow"

just like that, Azusa ended the call and gave her mother her full attention.

Mrs. Nakano wore a questioning expression, "So, was that Yui-chan?"

Azusa nodded, "U-Um, Yeah"

"I see. Um well, The thing I've been wanting to talk to you about. Well Your father's got this trip coming up, and well, You'll be having that week break next week, so we were wondering if you'd come with us for two weeks, yes, you'll be out for a week of school, but you have good grades, I'm sure you'll be able to pick it up when you come back. so?"

Azusa hummed, "Oh...um.", she sighed slightly.

"You're not forced to go, We just thought that maybe you wouldn't want to be home alone for that long"

Azusa was in thought, "Two weeks home alone...I mean, I could have my senpais come over."

"So?"

"I think i'll stick this one out"

Azusa's mother sighed, "You never go on trips with us Azusa"

"Sorry Mom, I guess I just get discomforted in unfamiliar places"

"Ah, Fine, we'll leave you the emergency Card, you know where it is, Me and your father will be leaving tomorrow around dinner."

"Okay mom"

"I mean, I'm sure you won't be alone, I'm sure you'll invite you senpai to come over like last time, No?"

Azusa nodded, "Yeah"

"Alright, well, Night hun, don't sleep too late."

With that, Azusa's mother left.

A small smile crept back onto her lips, 'I wonder how Mio-senpai's doing with Ritsu-senpai', Azusa was positive about the chances Mio had with Ritsu, Azusa knew Ritsu and Mio fit together perfectly.

"Mio-senpai"

* * *

"RITSU!", Mio practically shrieked, she was pissed, absolutely pissed!

"Oh shit!", Ritsu jumped out from the couch, a sheepish smile made its way onto her face.

Mio was fuming, her eyes teary, "Idiot, You know I hate scary movies!", she yelled out.

Ritsu held her hands up and trembled at the sight of the pissed off Ravenette, "Now, Now, Mio-"

"Ritsu", Mio growled and crossed her arms over her bust.

Ritsu gulped, "Okay, Okay, Say, I'll just take the movie out and we can just play some games, like um, on our phones, I heard there's this new game that can be played with another person who has the same app, hehehe"

Mio huffed and then turned away, she walked away from the drummer and stomped up to her room.

"Yowza, She's mad", Ritsu sighed softly and rubbed the back of her head.

The rain had yet to stop, all this time it patted against the windows of the house. The rain served to provide some form of noise.

Realizing that maybe apologizing with meaning, would help. Ritsu went after the bassist.

"So aggressive.", the drummer merely muttered.

meanwhile the drummer was walking up the stairs, Mio sat on her bed, she sighed heavily.

"She knows I hate scary things! yet she plays on my fears.", her cheeks were slightly tainted red.

Ritsu sighed, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she stopped in her tracks and pulled her IPhone out, she put her thumb on the button and the screen turned on, her thumb print being an alternative to a password on her phone.

"Oh Mugi, You just can't give it a rest", Ritsu chuckled lightly as she pressed her messenger icon bubble that had the blonde's picture.

 _~"Ricchan! Did you see the link! It's hilarious"_

 _"Of course, The joke's quite mature ;)"_

Ritsu smirked, she knew just what the blonde when she opened another icon, the facebook one, she opened it and a link popped up, she opened it.

and a very loud Laugh escaped from the Drummer's mouth, she then covered her mouth to muffle herself.

It was a status a friend of hers put up, and Mugi felt the need to share it.

For obvious reason...The blonde was gay as hell, and this, only the drummer knew.

"Omg, that's priceless!", Ritsu tapped Mugi's bubble and replied.

 _~"I know right! XD"_

"You Pervy child"

 _~"Shhh! ;P"_

With that, Ritsu closed the blonde's bubble and then double tapped the status and then shared it herself.

The status was pretty adultish...some guy named Paco Perez posted it, he was one of Mugi's foreign friends, and he sent Ritsu a friend request, so she accepted it, of course, she asked Mugi if it was okay for her to accept it.

The sound of Ritsu's phone tapping as Ritsu typed up her status was heard in the hallway.

the status read,

~I Feel Like eating sushi, But what's the point in buying when I have some in between My girl's Legs ;)

Ritsu grinned like a wolf, she shared it and said something about it.

~Makes sense! XD, Ritsu posted it.

"Savage!", Ritsu said out loud.

Ritsu looked through her newsfeed, temporarily forgetting the bassist, she saw quite a few interesting things...sexual memes, but what got her attention, was the motion gifs.

Paco Perez was quite the pervert.

'What if I share one?...No, Then Yui's innocence would die', Ritsu chuckled to herself at the thought of Yui coming up to her and asking what those two people in the gif were doing.

"Eh, she's old enough to know", Ritsu brushed it off and looked through the sexual motion gifs, then one caught her eyes...

A Girl on Girl, and on top of the gif, it said, 'Mood' with a whole bunch of emojis, and then another one said 'This could be us'

Ritsu tapped the one that said 'This could be us'

The Gif was quite the eye catcher, Two girls nude and all over each other in a bed, both were really hot.

The Drummer smirked and Shared the Gif she said something about it as well.

~Ne? (Along with a kissy face emoji)

And as the drummer was going to check for more things, a sudden clap of thunder startled her back to reality.

"Thunder?"

"R-RITSU!", Mio's startled cry brought Ritsu's attention back to the hallway leading to Mio's room.

Ritsu sighed and put her phone back into her pocket and jogged to Mio's room.

"Mio?"

Ritsu stepped into Mio's Room, she shut the door behind her and walked towards the curled up bundle of blankets and pillows.

"R-Ritsu, T-Thunder..."

Ritsu smiled softly, "Hey, hey, It's alright. I'm here", Ritsu dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone and set it on Mio's bed side table. Ritsu then crawled into the bed and dug through the shivering pile of blanket and pillows to pull out her best friend from.

Mio remained silent.

Ritsu Smiled and pulled Mio out from the sheets and into her arms protectively, Mio felt her heart thunder in her own chest, she felt her body grew so warm.

The drummer pulled at the blankets and pulled them over herself and Mio to give them warmth, Mio breathed softly, she felt so safe and secure in her childhood friend's arms.

'Oh Ritsu.'

Mio's head was rested on Ritsu's chest, Mio could hear the steady beating of Ritsu's heart, Mio closed her eyes, melting into the soft thumping that was Ritsu's heart. 'It sounds so nice'

One of the bassist's hands rested on Ritsu's stomach. Ritsu had folded an arm behind her head, she was facing the ceiling, a small smile curving her lips, an arm was wrapped around the raven haired beauty's body.

'I'd love to sleep in her arms everyday', Mio thought sadly, she felt the familiar sensation of her eyes tearing up.

Ritsu was merely staring up, she wasn't focused on anything really, she was just enjoying the bassist's body near hers, nothing more, nothing less.

 _~I, I'm not the prettiest you've ever seen._

 _But I have my moments, I have my moments._

 _Not the flawless one, I've never been_

 _But I have my moments, I have my moments._

Ritsu hummed, "Mio, I think you left your music on"

Mio hummed, and she got up and away from Ritsu, she looked through the sheets to find her headphones, she must have left her phone on with the music going through her headphones.

 _~I can get a little drunk_

 _I can get little drunk_

 _But I'm charming as well_

 _I can get a little drunk_

 _I can get a little drunk_

 _But I'm charming as well_

Mio shuffled slightly and finally reached the while cord that was her headphones, she tugged at it and pulled her smartphone out as well, she grabbed the phone and paused the music.

Ritsu sat up she smiled softly, "That's a nice song, it sounds like a remix"

Mio merely nodded, "Yeah, It's a remix, 'Seeb'"

"What's the title?"

"Moments, by Tove Lo, Seeb remix", Mio responded and took her headphones out from her phone.

Ritsu tilted her head to the side, "You aren't pretty Mio", The drummer said all to sudden.

Mio hummed and snapped her head back towards Ritsu. Mio felt her heart drop a bit.

 _"You're Beautiful"_

and that was it, Mio broke.

Mio's lips were slightly parted in shock, her cheeks heated up with a scarlet blush, her heart pounded hard in her chest, it was strange, her heart almost begged her to take that leap of faith and make 'the' move.

Ritsu wore that bright grin, that grin Mio loved so much, that grin that Mio desired to take with her lips.

Tears blurred Mio's vision, she turned away. now wasn't it, she couldn't, not right now! Damnit!

Ritsu's grin began to die down, seeing Mio's reaction, "Mio, you okay?"

'No, I'm not!', Mio bit her bottom lip...

It was strange, at the moment, both teens became oblivious to the outside storm, It's like it was just them, of course it was just them...but it's like, they were just aware of each other.

Ritsu was starting to feel like she did something wrong. "I, Uh...Sorry, I didn't mean it...", she said softly, she began to rub the back of her head sheepishly, she was trying to save whatever the hell just happened, from getting worse.

at this though, Mio's shoulders visibly flinched.

'She didn't mean it?'

Mio frowned heavily, she was in a sudden mix of emotions, she clenched the sheets tightly in her fists.

'I don't get her!'

Ritsu was so confused.

Mio suddenly turned around to face Ritsu, she looked...mad?

"Mio?"

"I don't get you, I really don't", Mio said, her eyes were watery.

"Eh?", Ritsu's eyes widened, an eyebrow raised.

Mio began to get out of the bed, she wasn't going to cry here, No, no way in hell!

"Keep your mouth shut if you're just going to say empty things"

Ritsu froze up, she tensed...It hit her then, 'S-She...Empty things?'

"M-Mio-"

"I think this sleepover just wasn't going to work from the get-go, Maybe you should go, Ritsu", Mio said walking towards her bathroom.

Ritsu's shoulders dropped, she relaxed and she nodded, "Uh, Okay, Uh...Bye", Ritsu got up and collected her things putting the things into her duffle bag, "Um, I'll borrow an umbrella, I'll give it to you tomorrow."

Mio just nodded and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Damn", Ritsu muttered to herself.

with that, Ritsu left.

Mio waited to hear her bedroom door close, she allowed her back to slide down the cool surface of the bathroom door, she sighed heavily.

'I'm so hopeless.'

* * *

 ** _Next day, Friday_**

"Azunyan!", a chirpy yet cheery voice echoed with in the halls of sakuragaoka high.

Azusa sighed, she was ready for it, she was ready to be smothered by Yui's innocent 'Love'

"Senpai!", Azusa whined as her senpai bear hugged her tightly.

"Oneechan, leave Azusa-chan be", Ui said with a giggle.

Jun smirked, "Geez Senpai, You sure like to smother Azusa-chan in your affections"

Yui hummed, "Hmm, And Ui, Ui's soft like Azunyan"

Ui smiled brightly, "Oh, Oneechan"

Azusa blushed. "Alright, Senpai, that's enough"

Yui pouted, "Aww, You're no fun~"

"Yui-chan, First bell's about to ring, hurry up", Mugi said as she approached the four girls.

"hey, Mugi-senpai", Jun greeted first.

"Morning, Tsumugi-senpai", Ui greeted next.

"Morning, Senpai"

followed by a "Mugi-chan!"

The blonde smiled warmly to the four, "Come, Now, Yui-chan, You don't want to be late."

"Hai, Well, Bye guys, see you three after school."

"Hai", the girls said in sync.

Yui had already told all the girls about hitting the cinema up to catch the new comedy...But Yui being Yui...she didn't think about the rating...(Heheheh)

Ritsu and Mio however, both said they'd think about it.

and so the day went on, pretty quick actually, and soon the girls found themselves in the clubroom once again.

"Aww, come on, both of you should come, It'll be fun", Yui said.

Azusa remained out of the conversation, she instead began to text Mio secretively.

and Mio would reply, she explained everything that had happened just last night.

 _~"Mio-senpai, you just confused her"_

 _~"She's an idiot"_

 _~"Mio-senpai, please, go, I'm sure if you, she'd go."_

 _~"What makes you think that?"_

 _~"You have a chance with her, I know it, she treats you so much differently then she treats others. Try and show her subtly how you feel about her."_

 _~"She's to much of an IDIOT to tell"_

 _~"Gosh, Mio-senpai...Then just tell her"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _~"You're crazy"_

and that was the last thing Mio texted to Azusa, she then turned her screen off and slipped her phone into her skirt pocket and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mio-chan, Will you come with us?", Mugi asked as she served the tea and cakes.

"I'm not sure", Mio said.

"Ricchan, what about you, I mean, Pacco might-"

"PACCO HELL YEAH I'M GOING!", Ritsu jumped from her seat and fist pumped, "Oh my god, I've been wanting to meet him in person for quite some time now!"

Mugi laughed out loud, "He's really nice, Ricchan, I'm sure you'd like him."

"Hell yeah, I know I will", Ritsu grinned.

"Who's 'Pacco'?", Azusa asked nervously, wondering why a person of the opposite sex was going to tag along with them.

"Only like...the coolest guy ever!", Ritsu said enthusiastically.

Mio was no paying close attention to what was going on.

"Ricchan's boyfriend!", Yui yelled out.

Mugi laughed out once more.

Ritsu turned a slight shade of Red, she shrugged it off, "Oh please, he has a girlfriend-"

"He cheats on them though, No-"

"MUGI!"

"Just saying, be careful, Hue Hue Hue", Mugi giggled into her hand.

"As if, I mean, he is goodlooking...funny, and other stuffs", Ritsu said as if in thought.

"Yeah he is", Mugi said, "Probably'd go straight for him", Mugi snickered.

"PFFFT, Great one, post it up!", Ritsu laughed out.

Mugi nodded, "Remember that one time that lesbian girl tagged him in that post"

Both girl laughed out.

Yui, Azusa and Mio were at a loss.

"What?". Mio said cutting in.

Both girls grew silent.

"Um, He's a really cool guy, bottom line", Ritsu said slightly awkwardly.

Before Mio could open her mouth. Yui cut in.

"I wanna meet him now", Yui said

Azusa felt skeptical about taking a guy with them.

Mio on the other hand, oh, how now...she was totally going to go with the girls to movies.

"So will you go, Mio-chan?", Yui asked.

"I guess", she said, trying to sound reluctant.

'This Pacco Guy, Ritsu really likes him a lot.'

* * *

Whale...yeah, um...Till next chapter or whatever...

* * *

 _Reviews are always welcomed._

* * *

I have yet to update my other fics...the time will come when I do.


	2. Chapter 2

Whale, Here's an Update, whether this ends here or not...I don't Know, You'll find out by the end of this though, Hehehehe.

Who's to say.

Hehehehe

I hope y'all Enjoy the read.

* * *

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Sexual references, Drugs and Alcohol Mentioned and Language**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **General, Romance, Drama(ish), and Humor.**_

* * *

 _I Apologize for any type of mistakes! Seriously._

* * *

 _ **Chapter: My Rock.**_

 _"Maybe It's cause I never truly took the time to 'see' you, but when I finally did, boy, did you Rock my world."_

Mio sighed heavily. Some foreign dude Mugi knew was going to join them...like, he'd be the only dude with them.

'Why?'

"Estevan Is really good natured though", Mugi said.

Ritsu had her arms folded behind her head, "Yeah, he got jokes too"

Mugi giggled, "Oh, yep, plenty of them~", she said in a sly manner.

The drummer laughed out.

'Wait a minute...since when have Mugi and Ritsu been so close?', Mio thought all of a sudden, never had she seen them interact so casually, even if they'd all been together for three years, it was still unusual for the Pianist and the drummer to be so...close to one another. And with that, Mio felt a jolt of jealously.

All of a sudden, Mio felt like she had competition.

"Mio-senpai, are you alright?", Azusa asked quietly as she walked side by side with her senpai.

Mio turned to her junior and nodded, "Yeah"

in the group of movie goers, was, Ritsu, Mugi, Mio, Azusa, Yui, Jun and Ui...and this Estevan gu-...wait a minute.

"Who's Estevan?", Mio said with an accent. the name proved slightly difficult to say.

Mugi turned to Mio and smiled, "Um, the same guy me and Ricchan were talking about, On social media he likes to call himself, 'Pacco Perez', But his real name is, Estevan Perez"

All the girls 'Oh'ed.'

Mio hummed and then went back to being silent.

"Perez-Kun!", Ritsu yelled out.

all the girls hummed and looked to where Mugi and Ritsu were waving.

a tall handsome male, although clearly foreign, waved back, he wore a big grin, he had light brown hair, light green eyes, he was slightly tanned, and he was clearly toned.

"Yo! Hey-ya, how's it going, girls!", the male came jogging towards the group of girls.

Ritsu gave the male a grin, "Hey."

Mugi smiled, "Hello, Perez-Kun"

Estevan looked behind the blond and the tawny haired teens and saw more girls, "Woah, just girls?", he rubbed the back of his head.

"Pretty much, we go to an all girls school, what'd ya' expect", Ritsu chuckled.

The tall male smirked, and then got close to the Tainaka, he bent down and whispered something into her ear, and thus, the tips of Ritsu's ears went red, she blushed hard.

"Wh-What, No-Ho-Ho!, it's so not like that", Ritsu held her hands in front of her in denial of something.

all the other girls wondered what he said to her.

Mio bit her bottom lip and looked away.

Mugi smiled, "hey, got jokes? share with me too", the blonde pouted.

Estevan grinned, "I'll inbox ya', how's that sound?"

"Yes", Mugi said enthusiastically.

the three chuckled.

Yui hummed.

Ritsu turned to the other girls and rubbed the back of her head, "Well, Perez-kun, These are our friends from school"

Yui waved with a smile, "Hi, I'm Hirasawa Yui, nice to meet you, Perez-san."

Perez smiled warmly, his dimple showing.

"I'm Her younger sister, Hirasawa Ui, pleasure to meet you."

Azusa's cheeks were slightly pink, "I'm Nakano Azusa, nice to meet you."

"Suzuki Jun here, 'sup", Jun grinned, her hands on her hips.

No it was down to Mio, clearly Mio wasn't so comfortable with being in the spotlight, she rubbed her elbow nervously.

Ritsu like usual, saved Mio, "And That's My childhood friend, Akiyama Mio"

with that name said, Mio could see Estevan's eyebrow rise as if in surprise, he faced Ritsu with this strange smirk.

Ritsu was merely confused, "Uh-huh, what?"

"Oh, nothing. Well, it was cool meeting you girls and all, we should totally head to the cinema and catch the movie", Estevan said, he held this strange accent, clearly he wasn't exactly perfectly fluent in Japanese, But hey, he was able to understand what was said to him, and he was able to hold a conversation.

"Yeah, he's right", Yui fist pumped.

* * *

Mugi and Ritsu both pulled out their phones and began to seemingly text, each other? maybe, most likely.

Perez and Yui began to actually have a pretty interesting conversation as the group walked towards the cinema.

Azusa joined in not too long into the walk, to see what this guy was all about.

"So yeah, you two should add me on social media, I'm like-"

"NOO!", Ritsu and Mugi both yelled out in sync, both wore semi-terrified expressions.

Mugi stepped back, "Uh, well, Yui's so innocent...and your posts kinda..."

The male laughed out, "Ahhh, Hmmm, damn, well, unless I make them invisible to her"

Ritsu nodded in agreement, "That's what I do, when I don't want certain people to see what I post."

Mio, Ui and Jun just listened in.

'What kind of posts does this guy post about?', Mio wasn't stupid, no, she put two and two together, she figured it was sexual in nature...wait, Ritsu said she hides her posts too...does that mean she posts like that as well?

Mio sighed softly, she pulled her phone out to see if Ritsu had updated anything, she'd never seen anything sexual related on the Tainaka's timeline.

and Mugi? what the hell, Mugi seemed so innocent, but clearly she wasn't.

Yui hummed, "What, why can't I see what he posts?", she pouted.

Azusa blushed, she already knew why.

Mugi chuckled nervously, "You can, just some stuff he makes visible."

Perez chuckled, "Don't worry Yui-san, You could totally see them when the time comes when you could fully understand what's meant by them."

"Now Azusa's fine with it i'm sure", Ritsu said with a sly smirk.

Azusa blushed, "You Hentai's!"

"Hentai!", Yui said with innocence.

"SHHHH!"

"Oneechan! don't say that in public!", Ui scolded.

Yui hummed, "Why?"

Perez sweat dropped, "Um, Sorry girls", he knew it was his fault for Yui questioning things already.

"Don't sweat it", Ritsu said.

Estevan pulled his phone out of his pocket as the group began to walked into the cinema.

"So, what movie, Yui"

"The Nice guys!", Yui said enthusiastically.

"EH? Isn't that like, Rated R?", Estevan said.

Ritsu and Mugi both grinned like wolves that had cornered their prey, "Well, you, me and Mugi are 18 or over, no?", Ritsu said with a smile.

Mio caught this, "What are you trying to pull, Ritsu?"

"Hehehe, So, what we'll do is, I'll get Mio and Azusa."

Mugi understood what Ritsu was getting at, the movie was a rated R film...most likely for sexually explicit scenes or violence, or just both all mixed up, "Hmm, are you sure about this movie Yui-chan?"

Yui nodded, "It looked kinda funny, I don't know"

Azusa sighed, 'It's rated R'

Mio had her arms crossed over her chest.

"no way, lets watch something else.", Mio already protested.

"The nice guys is supposed to be a funny movie though, why it's rated R is beyond me...hmmm, i'm up for it, I'll take the Yui-san and Jun-san.", the boy agreed.

Mugi sighed out and nodded, "I Got Ui then."

Ui shook her head, "It's rated R-"

"Aww c'mon Ui, how bad could it be?", Jun said, "'sides, it's not like everyday we get to see an R rated movie"

Mio huffed, "Ritsu", she growled in a threatening manner.

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, "U-Uh, c'mon, Mio, it's not even scary, for once it really isn't"

Mio hummed, she has a point. it's a comedy and action, something like that.

"Fine", Mio bent to Ritsu's will.

"Alright, It's settled."

with that, they all spilt up, Mio and Azusa went with Ritsu, they entered first, Ritsu took care of their tickets, then they went to the auditorium.

then Mugi went with Ui, and they did the same, then finally Estevan took the other two girls in as well.

* * *

'Idiot', Mio wore a frown, she wanted to sit by herself, and so she did, she sat at the two seater chairs at the top.

Ritsu sat at the top as well, but not with Mio, she sat a gap away from Mio, the gap was a path to allow the movie goers to walk to their seats.

Azusa and Yui no doubt found each other and sat next to each other.

next to Yui was Estevan, then next to Estevan was, Mugi, and next to Mugi was Ui and then finally Jun.

Mio was the only one whom decided to sit by herself.

something she'd soon regret.

the trailers flashed by the large screen, trailers of action thriller movies that would be coming out soon, funny movies and some horror, she hated those ones.

At the corner of her eye, Mio saw Ritsu looking at her phone, she smiled from time to time.

The something hit Mio, she took out her own phone and decided she'd check out and see if Ritsu posted anything since the last time they had spoken. as the Akiyama was looking through her phone, she hit Ritsu's profile and went to the page, she scrolled down, quickly a blush was sent ablaze on to her cheeks.

 _~Ne?_

 _This could be us_

It was a motion gif, Mio felt her heart race, it was two girls kissing messily on a bed, both were stripping each other.

Mio's eyes went up to the date it was posted...it was...the same day Ritsu was going to sleep over her house!?

 _~Who needs to buy sushi when I have some in between my girls legs._

This status belonged to Pacco Perez, and Ritsu shared it. "Savage", Ritsu said.

Mio scrolled down and saw another status

 _~Going over my best friend's place!_ (And some smiling emojis)

What had made Mio think now, was that damn gif...what did that mean?

'Ritsu', Mio felt her anger towards the drummer melt away a bit, 'she posted two girls doing 'it', how much more obvious can it get, she doesn't mind same sex relationships.'

Mio was thinking now, 'I should ask her to sit with me'

but just as the bassist was going to ask Ritsu, a random guy just plopped down right next to her...

Mio jumped in her seat, she was clearly startled.

'Who the-'

"Hey, babe, mind if I sit here?", the guy said in a very flirty like manner.

Mio was not amused, "Um, I-I, My friend's going to sit there"

"Friend? You seem rather by your self", the guy said, he leaned a bit close to her.

Mio was starting to get scared, her heart began to speed up in slight fear, she was nervous and anxious all together.

"I-I'm not, can you please move?", Mio said, she couldn't believe it herself, but she was actually talking to the guy.

The guy hummed, "Maybe, for a kiss?"

'Kiss?', Mio back away, she frowned, "What? I don't know you, can you please-"

as Mio was going to speak, the guy leaned forward, Mio jumped back, her back hit the wall with a thump, like hell would she let some guy take her first kiss!.

"Aww, just one kis-Urghhh!?"

Mio's eyes widened.

The guy was literally yanked out of the seat by the back of his collar on his shirt.

"Fuck off, You Fucking Pig!", Ritsu yelled out, catching all the others attentions, some other movies goers began to get out of their seats to stand by, seeing that clearly, this problem was a man against a woman.

Azusa and Yui both got startled and looked on.

Ritsu yanked the guy roughly and shoved him to the floor on the small lit path.

"Mother fucker! You picked the wrong fucking girl to start shit with!", Ritsu was clearly pissed off.

Mio held a hand close to her chest, she'd never seen her childhood this mad before.

"The fuck?", The tall guy stood up and pointed at Ritsu, "Who the fuck are you!? Mind your fucking business-"

"She is my fucking business, You Prick, Quit dicking random girls like some thirsty bastard, You pig", Ritsu said out.

The movie had yet to start, the trailers were still going, no one paid attention to the trailers though, the attention was all on the Tainaka and the male.

"What? what are you, her girlfriend or something?"

"I'm her fucking Childhood friend, Asshole! Fuck off, go find another fucking seat, Prick! But you ain't sitting next to her, get that straight.", the drummer huffed.

Estevan stood up, he clearly didn't like where this was going.

Mugi and looked at Estevan, she knew the a guy like Estevan could take that guy in no time.

Mio trembled slightly.

"Why don't you fuck off-"

"Why should I? You're the dick that decided that harassing a random girl's a good idea, You weirdo, get a life.".

Ritsu and the guy were back and forth.

Someone stood up and went to get the movie security so that the issue could be broken up.

The guy was clearly fed up with this girl, he was obviously humiliated at the fact that a girl, a fucking girl just yanked him away from the hottie of the room, and she was talking down to him, he had to put her in her place.

and was going to.

and he...

The male snarled and stepped forward, it all happened too fast, and just like that, He punch Ritsu hard across the face.

People in the room all gasped, that was it, the males in the room whom were clearly more educated about not touching a woman, had, had enough of this.

"Fucking Pig!", a few girls yelled out from across the auditorium.

"Little Bitch!", a guy called out to the male.

"Fight me!", and this voice belonged to Estevan, "Fight someone your own size, you worthless scum bag! I'm gonna break you apart you piece of shit!", Estivan cracked his knuckles.

Mio screamed out, "RITSU!"

just as all this was happening, Ritsu stood back, she wiped her bloody face, mouth, nose, she wasn't sure where the blood was coming from at this point, and it didn't matter, cause she was going to return the favor.

"He's mine!", Ritsu growled out, she stepped up fast, he fist was behind her, she was going to deliver a punch alright.

Yui and Azusa stood up, Jun was recording on her phone, she wanted to remember this.

The guy took a step back, but forgot that the small lit path was steps, so he accidently miss stepped and took Ritsu's fist hard.

the screen fell silent in that moment, clearly, the showing was just cancelled, or just on hold, and a crack was heard in the room. followed by the gasp of many.

"OOOOOHHH!~", the crowd of movie goers all knew that Ritsu's punch had to hurt.

The male was instantly knocked out.

"K/O!", a girl cheered.

"Oh Snap, this so went on my snapchat!", another girl said.

Jun gasped, she hissed, she knew that her senpai must have broken something in that guy's face.

"He punched like a bitch", Ritsu said, the blood dripped from her chin.

Estevan was really surprised, "Holy shit, Mugi did you see that?!"

Mugi was in awe, "She's something else alright"

Yui jumped from her seat and went to Ritsu, "Ricchan, tilt your head up, your nose is bleeding a lot!"

as this happened, finally the damn security came in to see what was happening, three tall men dressed in blue cardigans stumbled upon the unconscious guy, blood on his face. thye then looked at the girl, blood present on her face.

"Alright, everyone settle down, settle down, what happened?", a man said to Ritsu.

"He punched her!", some random girl yelled out from the other side of the room.

"That douche bag started harassing her and her friend", the girl's boyfriend said as well.

"is that true?"

Yui nodded for Ritsu.

the men sighed out.

"Alright, because of this incident, your movie experience was interrupted so after this film is done, you all can go to the front and collect a free ticket to see a movie the next time you all come, free of charge"

The crowd was clearly happy about this.

Ritsu sighed through her mouth, Yui's hand was bloodied.

"I think you two should head off, get your free movie tickets and get that nose checked out.", the man said.

"Yeah", Yui answered.

Azusa got up, Mugi, Estevan, Ui and Jun followed.

Mio was the first to follow Yui and Ritsu.

Ritsu's eyes were slightly teary, she didn't want to admit it, but she was in pain.

Mio felt her heart ache, her best friend just got punched...Ritsu did return it, clearly Ritsu returned it a lot stronger, but still, she may have still broken her nose. and just as if on cue, Mio's phone vibrated, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and sighed, she answered the phone.

"Dad?"

"...?"

"I-I went out with friends...um listen, I really need you come pick me and Ritsu up, dad", Mio said with a slight crack.

"...?...?"

"Just come, dad"

"..."

With that, Mio hung up her phone.

"R-Ritsu-"

"Are you okay, Mio? did he touch you? did-"

Mio bot her bottom lip, she felt guilty, "Idiot, worry about yourself"

Estevan sighed out, "Shit, You punched his lights out", the boy said with surprise in his tone, "i would have done it for you, but you beat me to it"

Ritsu kept her head tilted up, "Uh-hehe, sorry, I just...This was my issues, i'd rather have it be me to deliver the final blow. I wouldn't feel comfortable with you dirtying your hands for what had nothing to do with you"

"but still, I'm a guy, I should have intervened before it even got this far, I'm really sorry, i didn't think he had it in him to do that"

"It's alright, Perez-san, It's really nice that you feel that way", Azusa said.

"So much for the movie huh", Jun said.

Ui sighed out, "that was rather stressful, Senpai."

"Ricchan literally absorbed that punch though", Yui said happily, "And you punch him out"

"yeah, Geez Senpai, you took it like it was nothing, sure there's blood, but you don't really seem in too much pain", Azusa chimed in. It shocked her when her senpai was punched, but she got even more shocked when Ritsu just took that punch and got back up.

The Akiyama held her hand close to her chest, "Ritsu, My father's here"

Ritsu hummed, "What!? why'd you call him for!?", she sounded panicked.

"Because i want to make sure you're fine, he can check it out", Mio explained firmly.

Mio's father was a doctor.

Ritsu blushed lightly, her averted eye contact, "But, what'll he say when he sees me, he'll think i'm a trouble maker for getting into a fight"

Mio huffed, "Just come already!", she demanded.

Ritsu jumped, "A-Ah, okay, fine, fine." Ritsu turned to the rest of the girls, "Urgh, sorry, guys, um, bye"

"Bye", the girls and the boy said.

"Call us tomorrow with the news, Mio-chan", Mugi said with a sigh.

Mio nodded.

with that, the two left the cinema and to Mio's father's car.

Ritsu kept her head up, Mio guided her best friend.

'If only i had sat with Ritsu earlier, then none of this would have happend'

* * *

"Ritsu-kun! what happened!?", the tall man said with a shocked gasp at the girl's appearance. Blood stained her shirt, her chin and around her mouth was already crusted with dry blood.

Mio held Ritsu's hand tightly with out thinking.

"I'll explain at home, Papa. Can you please check her?"

"Of course, sheesh, that isn't even a question!", the man said as he started the car and then drove to their home.

Ritsu breathed slightly uneven, she had her mouth open cause she was afraid to breath through her nose.

Mio's eye were teary, 'Ritsu'

finally after a good 10 minute drive, the car entered the Akiyama driveway, the man parked the car, shut it off and got out of the car.

Ritsu and Mio followed the man, they entered the house.

"Ah, Mio, Honey your- Ricchan?!", a woman that resembled Mio gasped, she frowned, "What happened to Ricchan?"

"I'm going to go see if she broke her nose or anything, you two talk this out", Mr. Akiyama took Ritsu up the stairs and they disappeared into the bathroom.

Mio sighed out, she sobbed.

Mrs. Akiyama gasped, "Mio honey, what's wrong? what happened?"

Mio wiped her tears, We were at the movies with friends, and I sat alone for a bit, and some guy came, he was trying to force himself onto me"

Mrs. Akiyama's facial expression turned into one of horror, "HE WHAT!?", she yelled out, she was enraged, no one would want to know that someone was trying to force themselves onto their daughter.

"But, But then Ritsu came, she pulled him away from me, and they were arguing, people were siding with Ritsu and all, and then the guy punched Ritsu, and Ritsu ended up taking him down."

The Akiyama mother was in awe, "Ritsu did that? Did he touch you-"

"He didn't make it, Ritsu grabbed him by then. and yeah, Ritsu fought him", Mio rubbed her eyes.

The woman sighed, she thanked the heavens for the blessing her daughter with someone like Ritsu, Ritsu was clearly protective of Mio, but the Akiyama didn't know to what extent, but as of today, it was clear that Ritsu would stand up to anyone for Mio.

"That's good", the woman sighed in relief, "What happened to the boy?"

"Ritsu got up after he punched her, and she punched him more harder then he did her, I'm almost certain he broke something because when the screen shut off due to the security coming in, we all heard the cracking noise", Mio folded her arms over her chest.

"Wow"

Mio sighed out once more, she was hoping that Ritsu didn't break her nose, after all, this would be the second time that her nose suffered damage.

"She's fine, surprisingly, she just had a really bad nose bleed, her lips a bit cut, but hey, it could have been worse.", Mr. Akiyama came into the area where Mio and her mother were.

Mio huffed out in relief, "Thank god, I thought she broke her nose this time"

Mrs. Akiyama smiled lightly.

"Go see her if you want, she's washing her face. there's going to be bruising, but like I said, it could have been worse."

Mio nodded, she bowed, "Thanks, papa, for checking her", with that, the Akiyama teen left hurriedly up the stairs where Ritsu was.

"Ritsu told me what happened", Mr Akiyama said.

"Mio told me too, Honey", Mrs. Akiyama said, "Ricchan sure takes good care of our Mio"

The man nodded.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be staying the night, I'll go make dinner okay"

"Hai", the Man answered his wife.

* * *

"Ricchan is so cool!", Yui said with a cheery voice.

"Oneechan, there's nothing cool about getting punched in the face", Ui said with a frown, she wondered just what Yui had been learning, Violence was new to Yui and she talked about like it was cool.

Azusa rolled her eyes, "Senpai, just what makes you think that was 'cool'?"

Yui didn't hesitate to reply, and boy did her answer shock both the girls with her, "Because Ricchan did what she did for some she cared about, and took that punch like a champ. I know that if i were put in that situation, I'd gladly take a punch for you and Ui"

Azusa blushed furiously, even Ui felt her cheeks warm up.

"O-Oneechan?"

"I don't know, it's just the way I saw it. Ritsu cares about Mio-chan so much, she was willing to fight the guy, And I know that without hesitation, I'd protect you two, Ui because she's my precious baby sister, and You because...um...", Yui paused.

Azusa hummed, her eyebrow went up in question.

Ui blushed, 'Oh, Oneechan'

"Because?", Azusa questioned curiously.

"Because, I don't know, I just care about you that much, I can't explain that."

Azusa felt her hear skip. 'Senpai, she may be air headed, but she really does pay attention sometimes.'

Yui rubbed the back of her head, slightly awkwardly.

"Thank you senpai", Azusa said with a smile.

Yui hummed and looked at her junior, she smiled back, although her cheeks were a slight shade of light pink.

Ui smiled lightly as she observed the two girls, she was very well aware of Azusa's feelings towards her older sister, she just made it out to seem like she had no clue, but in reality, she knew very well what was going on.

"Azusa-chan?"

Azusa hummed and broke eye contact with her cute Senpai.

"Will spend the night with us?", Ui questioned.

Azusa blushed, "Um, i don't know, i'd have to ask...oh..actually i don't think they'd mind, they're leaving soon, i'll go see them off, and then i;'ll come back with some stuff."

Yui grinned, "Yay, Azunyan's staying over!"

Azusa blushed, "Geez senpai"

* * *

Ritsu looked at her face in the mirror, how the hell was she gonna explain this to her parents?

"They're so gonna be pissed"

"Who is?"

Ritsu hummed and turned around, "Um, no one"

Mio visibly cringed at the sight of Ritsu's face, a bruise was in fact settling in, her nose was also dashed with a purplish tint along with her cheek, her lip was split slightly.

Ritsu realized this and shrugged, "It's all good, it doesn't hurt, Mio"

Mio bit her bottom lip, she looked away, "I-Idiot, you shouldn't have spat so stuff at him, maybe he would have left if you'd just taken him out of the seat-"

"No way, yeah right, he tried to force himself onto you, no way was I gonna just stand around like some idiot and not say something about it.", Ritsu said seriously.

Mio blushed, she remembered Ritsu's words when the guy told Ritsu to mind her business.

 _'She is My Buisness!'_

"Thank you, Ritsu", her cheeks were now a full shade of red, her ears burned as well.

Ritsu nodded, "No problem Mio, this was bound to happen sooner or later, I just knew it."

The Akiyama looked at Ritsu, "What do you mean?"

Ritsu shrugged, she smiled lightly, she winced slightly, it hurt to smile at the moment. "Cause guys just don't know how act around such a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Mio was taken aback by this, her heart skipped many beats.

"R-Ritsu"

"You Not pretty", Ritsu said.

Mio was brought back to the night Ritsu said the same thing.

"Ritsu"

"You're beautiful, the most beautiful girl- No, woman I've had the honor of befriending.", Ritsu gave the teen a painful grin.

Mio's lips parted slightly, she was in awe, this was it, she couldn't keep this a secret anymore, there were signs that Ritsu was okay with girl on girl relationships.

'Beautiful, she makes me feel like that.'

My smiled softly, her heart racing, thumping in her ears, her eyes softened towards Ritsu, "So are you, Ritsu"

Ritsu hummed, her eyebrow raised, as if in disbelief.

Mio stepped forwards she took hold of the teens face into her hands, and leaned in.

Ritsu's eye widened in what was clearly surprise and shock...and disbelief all mixed together.

"Mi-"

Soft lips pressed against the cut wounded ones that belonged to the drummer.

Mio closed her eyes and pressed her body against Ritsu's. Ritsu's heart raced in her chest, her face was red and hot, very hot, her eyes that were wide open, slowly began to close, she was still in quite disbelief, her hands rested on the marble bathroom sink top, her back pressed against it.

Mio's lips were unbearably Soft, they were so warm, and they tasted...sweet.

Mio was a in fact a very attractive girl, she was smart, talented and nice.

To Mio, Ritsu's lips, were soft as well, even though there was split present, they were also warm. but the taste of copper lingered on the drummer's lips...blood.

the drummer stood still, only moving her lips when she felt Mio move hers.

Ritsu felt goosebumps all over her body, she felt this tingly sensation in her stomach, her stomach tightened slightly.

Mio's hands held the Tainaka's face gentle, the pad of her thumb passed slightly over the wounded cheek, she caressed it, her lips moved slowly against Ritsu's, until her lips enclosed Ritsu's bottom lip. things were getting into a deeper level, but the moment was soon cut off when Mio felt Ritsu wince.

Mio released her best friend's bottom lip and gave her one last quick peck and then pulled away.

Mio opened her eyes, slight fear of what she might see on her best friends face.

"U-Uh...Woah, uh, M-Mio?", Ritsu wore a dazed expression, her cheeks were painted red, her chest heaved slightly, she visibly trembled.

Mio sighed, she kept body contact. The bassist breathed softly, her eyes looked into Ritsu's

The drummer was clearly still perplex, "...What...what was that about?", Ritsu managed to get out.

Mio's hands were rested on Ritsu's shoulders, her body leaned slightly into Ritsu, making her chest compress against Ritsu's small chest.

"I'd like to think that Actions speak louder than words", the Akiyama muttered out, a blush took it's rightful spot on her cheeks.

The drummer couldn't be that dense right?

Ritsu felt her heart jump and thump in a new way, a way it never had before, it's like her heart was more alive all of a sudden.

the beautiful, busty bassist, liked her? some annoying, childish, tomboyish, drummer.

Mio felt Ritsu's shoulders tense, she wondered what the drummer was thinking.

"You...You...like me?", Ritsu muttered out, sounding almost as if she didn't believe her own words.

Mio moved a hand up and cupped the drummer's injured cheek, the pad of her thumb caressed the cheek.

Amber eyes looked away, For some reason Mio didn't feel afraid anymore, she felt like this would go her way.

"Yes", Mio said softly.

Mio heard the drummer's breath hitch.

"F-For how long?"

Mio blushed, she smiled weakly, "A few months"

Ritsu's eyes shot back to Mios, "M-Months! what? really?"

The bassist nodded, "Yeah"

The drummer was so shocked, never did she expect this, never in a million years did she expect this, and never had she ever looked at Mio with those...eyes, the eyes that lovers look at each other with.

What should she do, she thought, she never looked at Mio like that.

turn her down?

No, no way...

"I...Mio, I..."

Mio's facial expression turned into one of slight concern.

her lips felt so nice, her body against hers...all of it, Ritsu liked. she wanted more for some reason. and her heart thumped even more to the idea that they'd be more than just 'childhood friends', they'd be lovers.

"What's wrong? You don't li-"

"Can we kiss again?", Ritsu swallowed, she gulped nervously.

The Akiyama blushed but nodded, she once again cupped the Tainaka's face with both her hands, she leaned in, but this time, Ritsu met her halfway.

Ritsu relaxed, but she felt that burning once again in her stomach, in her abdomen.

Ritsu intensified the kiss, Mio and Ritsu both released a breath and locked lips multiple times, the room was getting hotter, or maybe it was just their bodies...

The drummer straightened herself up, she wrapped her arms around the bassist and held her close, and poked the younger girl's lips with her tongue.

the bassist gladly parted her lips, she moaned into Ritsu's mouth.

'Ritsu'

Finally, Mio was actually kissing Ritsu, Mio was actually doing this with Ritsu...

Mio's hand moved into Ritsu's hair, to which, the head band fell out of and onto the tiled floor. the two teens were in a pretty deep make out session, they exchanged a bit of saliva, the way their tongues rubbed against each others, felt nice, it was amazing.

Ritsu's hands gripped Mio's hips, the both of them were compressed against each other, their chests were smooshed together.

Mio began to feel her legs tremble, she was getting the weird sensation in between her legs...she felt her panties dampen.

"Mmm~", Mio mewled into Ritsu's mouth.

Ritsu responded with a small groan.

'It feels weird down 'there'.', Mio's cheeks burned more, as she felt the wetness grow when Ritsu's hands grabbed her bottom firmly and groped her.

How come she never realized this strange feeling before, Ritsu was in thought. It was like, she was blinded by something, but when Mio kissed her softly, it's like, that blindfold was taken off and Ritsu finally got to see Mio in another way, a way she never expected to see Mio in.

all of a sudden, Mio was her everything.

* * *

Azusa sighed as she finally made it to the Hirasawa household, she had told her parents that she'd be over at the Hirasawa's place for the night, and her parents thought it was okay, after all, they were leaving and they didn't want Azusa to be home alone too much.

The Kohai smiled lightly, remembering what Yui said about Ritsu willingly getting into a fight for Mio...

'Mio-senpai', the kohai then had a new thought enter and interrupt her current one. 'How's Ritsu-senpai'

The Kohai always felt like Ritsu was capable of doing almost anything for Mio...actually, probably everything, that's why she believed that Mio had a chance.

The Kohai sighed, and on her side of this story, she had no clue where she stood where Yui, sure Yui said those mushy things, but clearly Yui was very hard to read, she hoped that with sleep over, she'd get some light shed into her situation.

Oh how Azusa hoped and prayed that she could have a chance with her bubbly senpai, she really liked her...

really liked her.

* * *

So, like, i hope y'all liked this chapter, Next is the last, obviously.

I just like baiting peeps i guess, i don't know, hehehehe.

And whale, school started, Urgh! Nooooo!

Geez

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed

* * *

Till next time, Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Here's an update...chapter...

* * *

Hope it's been a good read.

 _I Sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I might make_

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Sexual Stuffs...and ummm, Yuri_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _General, Romance, Drama, and Humor._**

* * *

 **Chapter: Blame It On Me**

 _"It's your fault that I couldn't look away"_

Lips met several times, the sound of lips coming together and off, bounced with in the bathroom, a small moan, here and there would also join the sounds.

'God...I...I...can't get my hands off of her!?'

"Mmmm~", a small moan was muffled by Ritsu's mouth.

'I...stop...I gotta stop', the amber eyed teen said to herself, her hands were groping her best friend, this was certainly not something she'd find herself doing...never had she thought about Mio like this, and now, all of a sudden, all Ritsu wanted, was her childhood friend, Mio.

All the drummer could think of, was the bassist.

Ritsu turned them around, she pushed the Akiyama against the sink she was against before, as she did this, she also unconsciously lifted the girl onto the marble top.

all the while Mio wrapped her legs around the teen's waist, her hands were a tangled mess in the Tainaka's now messy tawny hair.

Ritsu grunted when she felt Mio pull away in a panting mess, saliva still connected their lips.

Ritsu leaned forwards, but Mio turned away and instead brought Ritsu into a hug...or well, Ritsu's face into her busty chest.

"Wait...slow...slow down Ritsu", the Akiyama panted, her cheeks were completely flushed. she felt very uncomfortable...not with kissing and having Ritsu touch her like that, but it was the fact that her panties were very damp at this point.

The drummer's cheeks also glowed of faint Pink, she huffed and caught her breath, she broke body contact with Mio, but Mio's legs remained wrapped around her.

"S-Sorry, got pretty carried away there", Ritsu rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Mio's red slightly puffy lips curled into a small smile, she felt her heart skip once more, "Ritsu...", Mio gazed lovingly into those amber eyes, "So? where do we stand?", this was something Mio needed to know. she needed to know where her and her childhood friend/ first love stood.

The Tainaka blushed in even darker shade of red, she hummed lightly as she gazed back into those steel grey eyes that belonged to the girl whom had just thrown her world into another.

Ritsu was kinda scared, she liked it, yes. But this person whom had just crooked her sexual preferences, wasn't just some random girl, no...this was someone very important to her, Mio was like her sister, her best friend, her Childhood friend...they were practically family to each other...It felt wrong, but right as well.

Mio could see the conflict in Ritsu's eyes. Ritsu was clearly confused as to how to approach this 'situation'

"Ritsu...how do you feel about me?", Mio questioned.

Ritsu swallowed and turned away, "I...I...", 'I liked everything we just did, I wanted more, no...I want more, but...'

Mio sighed softly, she pulled Ritsu closer and leaned forwards and kissed her softly.

The drummer relaxed.

Mio pecked those lips several times then pulled away.

"Mio, I can't.", Ritsu tensed slightly.

This would be a really big step in Ritsu's life, Ritsu would be thrusted into a relationship...with her best friend if she is to accept her feelings, and furthermore, the risks that would come with this choice.

"I...I'm Scared", Ritsu said quietly, her eyes still not meeting Mio's

"Why?", Mio asked as she rested her hand on Ritsu's shoulder, she massaged the tense shoulder, her other hand was caressing the bruised cheek on the drummer's face.

"Because, I...I don't know how I feel about you, You're my best friend, I've always seen you like...like, a sister, I never really looked at you with those...eyes.", Ritsu felt her heart begin to race, "It's so wrong...but, another part of me, wants this...I feel so conflicted about everything. I don't want us to get into something that would just tear us apart at the end".

The Ravenette was slightly taken aback.

"Ritsu"

"I love you, I always have, but not like...Like 'That'. And then, this happened, You kissed me, confessed to me, and you've done something to me"

The bassist was awestruck, she never saw Ritsu so...in thought, never had the drummer even opened up about how she felt about anything.

Mio sighed, 'Maybe...I'm pushing her too hard', "I...let's just...", Mio didn't know what to say really, she didn't get any words to form in her mouth, her brain had yet to send the signals.

"I don't want to hurt you, Mio.", Ritsu spoke once more, breaking the heavy atmosphere, "I...I really Don't, I...What if I screw up? Then what? we'd be left in a mess, a mess we can't come back from.", Ritsu grabbed Mio's legs and distangled herself from their hold, she breathed slightly heavily, "If you were someone else, I think it'd been much easier, but this is something that...I can't take lightly-"

"Idiot, You always worry about me!", Mio yelled out, she couldn't contain the volume of her shout.

Ritsu remained still, unfazed, she looked firm, "Mio I-"

"Just turn me down already!", she yelled out again, she was clearly...mad.

Mio bit her bottom lip.

Ritsu gulped, here she was, trying to avoid hurting Mio, yet...she already was.

"Sure, Make out with me and leave me hanging, that's really nice of you, Ritsu", Mio hopped off the sink top and pushed past Ritsu, tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

The drummer felt her heart hurt, she liked what was going on just minutes ago, she wanted this...Mio wanted her, so why not just go with it?

Ritsu grunted, she gritted her teeth, she was frustrated, she huffed out and walked out of the bathroom, she found Mio in her bed, underneath the blankets and pillows, Ritsu sighed.

"You're such a whiny baby, Mio", Ritsu mumbled.

"Shut up, Idiot. Don't talk to me"

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head as she walked over to the bundle of blankets and pillows.

'Girlfriend'.

Mio would be her girlfriend...and she would also be Mio's girlfriend, they'd be lovers, they'd get to do things only lovers do, kiss, go out on dates...cuddle.

Ritsu would get that physical action she so desperately wants from Mio now.

"You're really unfair Mio, You just...You've just Curved me and that's just not fair.", Ritsu said as she swallowed thickly.

The drummer was really nervous...but she felt like maybe, somehow, this would turn out to be the best decision of her life.

'Just this once, I'll put my faith in something unknown'

Mio moved slightly from under the covers, she looked at the drummer.

"I want to be with you, I really do, but...", Ritsu continued, then paused once more.

"But?", Mio popped up from under the sheets. "What? what's holding you back?"

Ritsu sighed out, "I don't want to hurt what we've built over these 10 years Mio, All it really takes Is one wrong move, and You and Me will end up like another Love story that shouldn't have happened. I'm...I'm not even...I'm not really good for you."

"Ritsu"

"I'm lazy, You need someone that'll provide for you, protect you, help you when you need it, I'm not capable of that, I-"

Before Ritsu could continue with degrading herself, Mio hopped out of the bed and slapped her across the face.

Ritsu turned away, feeling the burn of the slap on her other cheek.

"You're perfect the way you are, I fell in love with you, You, Ritsu, I feel in love with everything about you, Your laziness, your jokes and ridiculous antics...Everything about you, I...", Mio's eyes teared up.

"You say you don't want to hurt me, But you already are", Mio's voice shook.

Ritsu looked up, she blushed, "Mio"

Mio was going to win Ritsu over, No matter what it took. "Ritsu I love you, for the way you are, and you're perfectly capable of getting far in life, I know that. And I can be the woman that helps you make it there, I can be the woman that builds you up"

Ritsu stood up straight, she really felt her heart skip, 'Mio'

Mio's cheeks burned a shade of red, "I want to mold you, and shape you to your full potential.", The Bassist fidgeted a bit, she sighed out, "Maybe I'm being selfish, but, I don't care, I don't want anyone else to be with you, I want you for myself. I know that i'll never feel what I feel for you, for anyone else."

"Mio..."

"Ritsu, Let me try and prove-"

"No...I...you really don't have to, Mio. You've already shown me enough reason to give us a shot.", Ritsu softened her gaze.

Mio blushed, "Ritsu"

"I'll do my best by you, Mio", Ritsu said with a small aching smile, her face hurting from the punch she got at the theaters and the slap Mio delivered to her.

Mio felt her body shake in happiness, "Idiot"

Ritsu smiled and wrapped her arms around Mio's body, "Uh, so I guess...we're together?"

Mio sobbed loudly, muffled into Ritsu's shoulder.

Ritsu sighed, this was going to be a long night, and no, not sexually, just emotionally.

* * *

Azusa sighed, she huffed and knocked the door to the Hirasawa's house.

"Azusa-chan, come in!", Ui said as she stepped aside to allow Azusa in to the home.

Azusa smiled, "Hai", The dark azure haired girl walked into the home, she sighed out, "Baking?"

Ui smiled, "Oneechan's favorite, you know, Cake."

Azusa chuckled softly, "Yui is blessed to have you, seriously, Ui", Azusa wondered how Ui was able to keep up with the older guitarist.

Ui rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Hehehe"

The kitten like teen stepped further in, "I'll be going up to senpais room, okay"

Ui nodded, "Hai"

With that, Azusa left to her senpais room, leaving Ui to continue her baking.

"Senpai, I'm coming in", Azusa announced herself as she turned the doorknob to Yui's bedroom door, she opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Azunyan!", Yui grinned goofily.

Azusa felt a smile curl her own lips, "Senpai, were you practicing?"

Yui nodded, "Yeah, I was. I thought i'd do that while I waited for you to come back and for Ui's cake to finish."

"I see", Azusa set her duffle bag filled with her belongings, down next to Yui's guitar stand. "I didn't bring my guitar, senpai"

Yui smiled, she shrugged, "It's okay, I didn't ask you to bring it, and I don't plan to practice a lot either, I just wanna spend time with you"

'W-With me?', Azusa felt her cheeks begin to burn, "Senpai".

Yui got up from the bed and walked to her stand to place the guitar back, she sighed out when she got the guitar back in it's place, "Wanna watch a movie, Azunyan?"

Azusa nodded, she kept her gaze soft.

'Senpai'

"Oneechan! The cake's done!", Ui's voice echoed in the house.

Yui instantly jumped to the door, "CAKE!"

Azusa rolled her eyes, 'There she goes'

with Yui running down the stairs to get cake, Azusa sighed, she sat on Yui's bed, and thought to herself, 'Why do I feel this way for her?'

When Azusa first realized what she was truly feeling for Yui, she nearly had a panic attack, it freaked her out, it was like being awoken by a bucket of cold water. Never did Azusa doubt her sexual orientation, she always believed herself to be straight, but now...she knows, she clearly isn't.

It started with Yui's constant hugging, constant smothering of 'affections'.

and as much as Azusa tried to ignore that ever skipping of her heart, she couldn't, it was starting to become unbearable.

Azusa blushed at her thoughts, 'I like her...', then once again, her thoughts shifted, this time, to her senpai, the bassist.

'I wonder how she's doing, how's Ritsu-senpai', Azusa sighed and reached into her pocket to take her phone out in hopes of texting the girl, but she was beaten to the punch, because her phone vibrated with a message from the busty bassist.

'Mio-senpai.'

Azusa was quick to unlock her smartphone, she slid her thumb over the texts icon and tapped it to open it, many contacts popped up, she clicked Mio's contact and opened the message.

 _~"Azusa! Ritsu, she...me and her are together!"_

Azusa blushed, she smiled happily for her senpai, 'She nailed it!'

 _~"That's great, Senpai! I'm so happy for you!"_

 _~"Thanks! You really gave me a push, it's thanks to you I was able to make a move."_

The Kohai continued to text her senpai happily.

 _~"No way, It's all your doing, senpai. You were able to do it, that's great!"_

 _~" \\(^.^)/ Seriously, I owe you!"_

 _~"No way!"_

 _~"Hehehe, Anyways, you still haven't told me...about your, um little issue"_

Azusa bit her bottom lip, she then began to type once more.

 _~"Don't say anything, please"_

 _~"You're making it sound bad. I won't say anything"_

 _~"It's not bad, it's just...I like someone"_

 _~"Someone? Who? Girl?...Boy?"_

 _~"We go to an all girls school, honestly, Senpai."_

 _~"Hehehe, point made, noted. So? Who's the girl, do I know her, need help?"_

Azusa couldn't resist letting out a small giggle, "Mio-senpai sure is eager to help"

 _~"You know her..."_

 _~" (o.o) Name?"_

 _~"Um..."_

 _~"Um, is it, by any chance, someone in our club? the option's between Mugi and Yui...Ritsu's mine"_

Azusa felt her face burn, 'she's quick to claim Ritsu off'

 _~"She's all yours senpai ;) and well, It's...She's in fact in our club."_

for some reason, it took longer and longer for Mio to reply.

ultimately, Yui came back to room, a plate of cake for Azusa. "I ate mine on the way up, hehehe"

Azusa hummed and put her phone onto Yui's bedside lamp table, she took the plate and fork and began to eat the cake, "Woah, this tastes good"

Yui grinned, "Ui's skills are really something huh", the senior said proudly.

Azusa giggled lightly, "She's mature as well"

Yui nodded, "so, what movie should we watch?"

Azusa shrugged, "It doesn't matter really, Senpai"

Yui smiled, "Alright then, let's pull up a scary one, I was a bit disappointed about not being able to see that movie back at the theaters, so a scary once will have to take it's place."

Azusa nodded, she set her plate by her phone, and just as she did, her phone began to vibrate.

she was being called.

Azusa picked up her phone and slid her thumb over the green block to accept the call.

~"Geez, sorry, at the texting rate, I won't be able to get the details of your...Issue"

Azusa blushed and her eyes darted to Yui, Yui looked at her curiously.

"Who's that?"

Azusa licked her bottom lip, "Mio-senpai"

Mio hummed from the other end of the line.

"Oh, tell her I said hi!", Yui spoke with a cheery tone now.

Azusa nodded, "Uh, Yui-senpai said hi"

a small moment of silence was on Mio's end

"Senpai?"

~"AH-HAHAHA!", a laugh erupted on Mio's end, but the laugh certainly didn't belong to Mio, but it definitely belonged to a certain Idiot of a drummer.

"What's so funny!", Azusa barked all of a sudden

Yui hummed as she scrolled down the Netflix top picks of movies.

~"Her! this is priceless! Gosh-OWWWW!", Ritsu's voice soon became distant from the phone.

~"Sorry, my idiot got a bit outta control", Mio was now back on the line.

Azusa huffed, "I'll be back, Yui-senpai", Azusa walked out Yui's room and down the stairs to the living room to continue the conversation. "Tell her she needs to grow up"

~"I'm pretty sure I grew up telling her that", Mio sighed.

Azusa huffed again, "Idiot..."

~"Anyways, Azusa. What's up...wait, where are you, why are you with Yui?"

"Um...well", Azusa swallowed, she sighed.

~"It's her right? You like Yui-", "HAHAHAHA!-OWWW!"

Ritsu's laughter was once again cut short.

~"Stay quite, or go home, Ritsu!", Mio hissed out.

Azusa grumbled under her breath.

"Yes, it's her!", her cheeks aflame.

~"Really, I mean, you usually seemed bothered by her constant smothering.", "Just like you always seemed bothered by me teasing you, but you secretly loved it-OWWWWW!"

Ritsu just felt the need to butt in.

Azusa snickered, she knew that dating the bassist, would certainly be a big change for the drummer.

~"Gosh, she's such a pain!"

"You two really fit together though."

~"Urgh, we're getting side tracked...Geez, Ritsu leave the room for a bit, I want to talk with Azusa.", "Oh c'mon, you girls can discuss stuff tomorrow or something, I wanna get 'Some' tonight-WAIT! OWWWW!"

Azusa face turned a whole new shade of red, 'get some? she's referring to sex? so fast...well, they have known each other all their lives, it wouldn't really be fast, they sure transitioned well'

~"I-It's not like that, Azusa! don't listen to that idiot!", Mio panicked.

"It's fine, I mean, it wouldn't surprise me for you two to have already jumped there-"

~"NO! we haven't and it won't happen yet! oh god! this is so embarrassing! I'm really going over this with my kohai!"

Azusa could already imagine the bassist's major blush.

"Just saying"

~"Urgh, So, have long have you liked Yui for!", Mio attempted to change the topic.

"Um, not sure, but not as long as you had taken interest in Ritsu-senpai."

~"I see, do you plan on telling her?"

"I don't know...i'm scared, I don't want to risk our band if she isn't like that"

Mio hummed, "She certainly enjoys being all over you though"

"So? she's innocently naïve", Azusa countered Mio's statement.

~"Talk to her about-"

"Can Ritsu-senpai help me out? I have an idea about how to go about this, I want to talk to Yui, but bringing this topic in, I feel like maybe Ritsu-senpai would be more affective in talking to Yui with opinions. because to be honest, I think Ritsu's closer to being able to read Yui then we are, Ui also mentioned it once.", Azusa said.

Yui truly was hard to read, she was always in some type of bubble.

~"I'm sure she'll want to help."

"You think?"

~"Most likely...listen, maybe Ritsu's right, let's talk about this tomorrow, let's meet up and we can go over this in person"

Azusa snickered, 'or maybe you're just as eager to spend time with Ritsu-senpai.

"Sounds great"

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another update, I really don't know why I updated more than I needed to, hehehe, sorry. (Seriously)

* * *

 _I Sincerely Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make._

* * *

 _ **Rated: T...M? No, just T, hehehe**_

 _ **Language, um gets slightly sexual, sorta. And some drama and closed minded people.**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **Romance, General, Hurt/Comfort and Friendship.**_

* * *

 **Chapter: Sweet Nothing**

 _"Just This once, I'll put my faith in the unknown"_

"Ritsu~", Mio purred from under the drummer.

truth be told, as soon as Mio was sure Azusa hung up, Mio and Ritsu got physical in bed, both desiring each other a bit more than just in a way of sharing kisses.

Ritsu's lips pressed against Mio's pulse point, he head buried into Mio's neck, as she nipped at the bassist's neck, unknowingly, leaving marks in her lip's wake.

Mio mewled softly, knowing her parents were just in the room down the hall from hers. her hands gained a mind of their own, one going into the drummer's hair, dropping the bothersome hairband onto the rug next to the bed, her hand tangled itself into the tawny locks, while the other hand was resting on Ritsu's back, she gripped the shirt tightly. The bassist began to feel that damp feeling once again, she felt her cheeks heat up, she opened her legs wider for the drummer's torso to lay in between.

"Mmm, Ritsu~", she whimpered softly when Ritsu's lip's began to trail down, she arched into her best friend's body, she bit her bottom lip to quiet herself.

"So nice~", Ritsu spoke huskily as she felt Mio's legs wrap around her, she smirked. "Oh, Mio's secretly naughty~"

The bassist blushed, "S-Shut up, Idiot", Mio tightened her legs around the drummer's waist.

Ritsu smiled as she reached Mio's chest, god, she never had a thing for breasts before, hell she never had a thing for women before, but now that Mio opened her eyes for her, Ritsu decided that if there was anything she loved most about Mio's body, it would be Mio's luscious breasts. Oh how Mio's breasts just seemed to now drown Ritsu's thoughts.

The drummer felt blessed all of a sudden.

"Ritsu~"

Ritsu began to unbutton the shirt, little by little, Mio's greatest assets were being exposed.

'They're mine, she's mine', Ritsu thought as she kissed the top of Mio's breast while she fondled the other breast with a hand.

Mio moaned, she couldn't help but shoved Ritsu's face even more into her chest, smothering the girl with her assets was something Mio knew Ritsu would like.

But as much as they loved what they were doing now, the problem would come when the sun came back up tomorrow...but they'll realize that then, now was now, they didn't want to worry too much, but then again, Mio's parents were just, down the hall, any loud moans of pleasure would sure cause a stir.

"Wait, Ritsu, stop~"

The drummer quickly stopped herself and rose her head, she blushed and gazed up to Mio, a lusty look in her eyes, "What's up?"

"I-I like what we were doing, but...", Mio's eyes averted contact.

'Her parents', "That's fine, Mio, maybe I can get some when we stay over my house-"

"Pervert", Mio whispered harshly.

Ritsu blushed, "I don't know, I mean, you somehow made me this way, Mio. I was so not like this before."

The ravenette blushed, "I did?"

"Mmhm, You did, babe~"

Mio rose her hands to her face and hid her face away in embarrassment.

Ritsu laughed out, "Aww, Mio, you're so cute when you're a girlfriend, and you're even a bit more confident too. I give you an A+ for that"

"Ritsu, quite saying embarrassing stuff", Mio spoke through her hands.

Ritsu grinned, "I can't help it, my teasing's bound to get worse no that you and me are...together"

Mio sighed, still having her face buried in her hands.

The amber eyed girl felt a whole new feeling take root inside her, a very nice feeling. "Mio? Look at me"

The bassist slowly opened her hands to look at the drummer.

Steel grey meeting Soft Honey colored eyes.

"I, I wanna be honest Mio, I need to be honest with you. I don't want to hurt you, ever.", Ritsu breathed out slightly uneven, she shifted to get off of Mio, Mio distangled her legs from the drummer and allowed the drummer to shift off.

Ritsu laid down next to Mio, she sighed out.

"What is it, Ritsu?", Mio felt slight fear build in her chest.

"I...I...Remember what I told you earlier? about, Loving you differently."

Mio instantly knew what Ritsu was getting at. Mio swallowed thickly, she nodded, "Yeah"

"I...the way you love me, is different from the way I love you, and...I just, I don't want to confuse you, Mio."

Mio hummed, "You already did"

Ritsu bit her bottom lip, she knew the way she was about to word it, was going to sound wrong, "Don't get mad at me, Mio.", Ritsu slowly turned her head on the pillow to looked at Mio, but Mio didn't meet her gaze, she kept her own gaze at the ceiling.

"I won't", Mio's voice sounded slightly horse.

"Mio, I love you, I do, but differently. And when you confess to me, you did something, yes, but...It's different, like...I feel like I like you, but I like...touching you. All of a sudden, I feel the need to touch you and kiss you, and...you know, that type of stuff-"

"My body? You like it?", Mio sat up on the bed and now stared down at Ritsu whom had remained laying down.

Ritsu gulped, 'Now I sound like a total pervert.', "I respect you Mio, but it's like I said, you switch my views, and now-"

"It's fine, as long it's only me you want to do things with", Mio cut Ritsu's sentence off, her cheeks burned a shade of Red.

'Huh?', Ritsu blushed, "Mio, You..."

"I know you don't exactly feel the same way I do, what you're feeling is the need to experiment with me-"

"No! Mio I respect your body and you-"

"Let me talk, Idiot", Mio spoke firmly,.

"yes ma'am", Ritsu swallowed her words.

"As long as you have respect for my body and don't overdo it, we can try and see if real feelings come out of this, it's real on my side, but not so much on yours. Ritsu, I'll do what it takes to make sure you stop viewing me as just a best friend, I want you to view me as a lover, not some little girl you grew up with."

Ritsu was awe-struck, never had Mio spoken so confidently before, never.

"Mio"

"I'll do what it takes to make you fall in love with me", Mio spoke so confidently, so firmly, as if to promise that it would happen, that Ritsu would truly fall in love with her, not just lust over her body.

The drummer nodded, "I'll never look at anyone else, Mio, I promise. I'll stay with you, no matter what"

Mio nodded, she smiled halfheartedly at the amber eyed girl, she rose a hand and brought it down to cup Ritsu's injured cheek, the pad of her thumb caressing the cheek softly, "I Love You, Ritsu"

Ritsu merely smiled, "I'll stay with you, no matter what, Mio", Ritsu couldn't say she loved Mio back, but she did make a promise...a promise that she intended to keep, truly.

'Mio's deserves the world, instead she chose me.'

* * *

"Azunyan!"

"Yui-senpai!", Azusa whined as she was smothered in a tight hug from her sweet senpai.

"Awww, you're leaving so soon?", Yui whined.

"Why don't you stay another night, Azusa-chan, your parents are put for a while no?", Ui stepped in to ask.

Azusa nodded, "Fine, I'll stay another day, But I have some errands to run, I'll be back later, I'll leave my duffle bag here, okay"

Yui jumped with joy, "Yay! Azunyan's gonna stay again! this time we'll do funner things!"

Azusa smiled at her senpai, "Alright, well, see you girls later!"

With that, Azusa ran out of the Hirasawa household and ran towards where her senpais wanted to meet at.

"Ah, there They-...are?", Azusa paused slowly coming to a stop by the stop sign just across the outside table where she saw her senpai...just one of them, and next to her senpai was a male.

Azusa hummed, she was going to back away and turn around and text her senpai, but before she could, Mio called out to her.

"Azusa! Over here", Mio waved a hand with a smile, her cheeks were slightly pink in shade.

Azusa swallowed and walked towards the two figures.

The male figure sat closely to Mio, his arm was around the bassist.

...wait, around the bassist?!

'What?! but why!?', Azusa felt nervous, did Mio just go straight?

"H-Hello, Senpai, uh, Sir", Azusa bowed and took her seat across from the obvious couple.

The male figure wore a roguish grin, his hair was unruly messy, in a good way, he was handsome if Azusa could have a say.

"Well then", The male spoke huskily.

Mio rolled her eyes, "Idiot, you're scaring Azusa"

'Idiot?', Azusa hummed.

The male chuckled, and then, changed his voice slightly higher, "Gosh, You thought I was a dude?"

Azusa blushed, "RITSU-SENPAI!?"

Mio sighed out, "Yeah, she insisted on coming out like that."

Azusa couldn't believe it, Ritsu was certainly fitting to the other gender.

Ritsu grinned, "What, thought I was hot?", Ritsu teased.

Azusa blushed even more, she frowned, "URGH!"

Mio pinched Ritsu's leg, causing Ritsu to yelp out. "Owww!"

"Idiot, knock it off, We're here to discuss stuff with Azusa, if you can't handle it, leave, I can talk with her."

"fine, fine, Urgh", Ritsu sighed out defeatedly and sat back in her chair.

Mio returned her look to her kohai, "Sorry about that"

Azusa sighed, "It's fine"

and soon, a server came and took their orders, And soon the two girls got deep into conversation.

"Yui's so adorable, she'll fit with you", Mio said as she propped her chin onto the palm of her hands.

Azusa blushed, "I don't know if she goes that way"

Ritsu sat quietly, she sighed slightly, her arms folded behind her head. Ritsu had her hair down, but she purposely messed with it to give it an 'unruly' look, she wore a plain black V-neck short sleeved shirt, and some khaki joggers, with white and black Adidas sneakers, she really looked like a male, considering her very small chest.

"You and Ritsu-senpai really are a couple to look up to though, your both perfect for each other." Azusa complimented.

Ritsu hummed, her cheeks got slightly red, she smiled lightly, "Thanks", she merely said sheepishly.

Mio smiled, she couldn't help but leaned a bit towards her lover, which Ritsu noticed, she shifted closer and allowed Mio's head to rest on her shoulder, while her arm wrapped around the bassist.

Azusa felt her heart skip slightly, she was so happy for the bassist, yet, also a little envious, Ritsu didn't seem like the type to be 'romantic', but clearly she was wrong, Ritsu was totally romantic, she seemed sweet all of a sudden.

Azusa wanted what Mio had with Ritsu, but she wanted it with Yui.

"Lucky", Azusa sighed.

Mio smiled, "I'm sure Ritsu can get something out of Yui"

Ritsu smiled, "Yeah, Totally, she'd share everything with her captain."

Azusa nodded, "Hopefully"

Ritsu was about to say something else, but was cut off when her phone began to ring. Ritsu hummed and dug into her pocket to pull out the phone, she sighed as she looked at the screen, "I gotta take this"

"take it, Ritsu", Mio said as she lifted her head from Ritsu's shoulder.

Ritsu shifted slightly and answered the call, "He-ya, What's up?"

Ritsu's grin instantly died off her face, she stood up from her seat instantly.

Mio felt the shift in mood, even Azusa got startled.

"What? What do you mean, what the hell does that mean!?", Ritsu rose her voice, "Fuck, fuck, I'll be right there, call the police, hide!"

"Hide?", Mio questioned.

Ritsu sneered, her facial features darkened, "Stay here with Azusa, this is...family, issues okay, Mio. I don't want you to get hurt."

Mio hummed, "Hurt? Ritsu-Mmph?"

Ritsu leaned in and Kissed Mio, then pulled back, "I'll see you later, Okay."

Azusa stood up, "Senpai?"

"Have fun you two, be careful."

with that, Ritsu ran off quickly.

Mio frowned.

"You're going?", Azusa asked.

"Of course"

"I'll go too then, I don't want to leave you alone, just in case."

* * *

Ritsu ran quickly, not slowing down, and just as she made it home, not even past her front stairs, her front door swong open, and a fist came out and knock her down.

"Urgh! FUCK!", Ritsu rolled on her garden, blood dripping down her chin already, 'Fuck, third time! everyone's out to break my face!'

"Who the hell are you?", a slurred voice came.

Ritsu stood up, she wiped her face with her hand, "You punch people you don't know, You fucker", Ritsu growled

"Hmmm", the man stepped closer to the teen, as if to observe her, Him...

"What the hell are you doing here, you trash scum", Ritsu growled once again.

"Trash? Ritsu? is that you?", the man was clearly taken aback.

"Yeah, It's me, you scum bag, get the hell out of here, you punch me, you pig. and so god help me, if Satoshi's hurt, I'll fucking throw your ass in jail, you fucking pig, You only come around when it's just me and Satoshi, but you're to scared to face Our stepfather, you cowered scum", Ritsu sneered, blood stopped flowing she spoke with venom.

"Well then sport, clearly I've got two sons now huh? Lesbian?", he question sarcastically.

Ritsu frowned, "Get off my property, You-Ggufhh?"

"Answer me when I speak, Sport", the man reached out and wrapped his hand around Ritsu's throat.

Ritsu glared daggers at the man.

"Girlfriend?"

Ritsu growled, "Fuck off of me, bastard!"

* * *

Azusa sighed as she and Mio walked towards Ritsu's home.

"So, have you two-"

"We haven't, Azusa", Mio blushed, as if already expecting her kohai to ask that question.

Azusa giggled, "Sorry, jus-"

"-Bastard!"

Mio and Azusa both turned to each other.

"Ritsu"

Mio ran forwards, Azusa followed.

"-Guugh!", Ritsu's legs began to shake, she began to feel dizzy, "let...go...Breath...can't..."

The man smirked, "Pick a fight you can win next time, spor-"

"LET HER GO!", a female voice

"SENPAI!"

Ritsu felt fear build inside of her, 'No!'

Ritsu eyed the two girls up from the corner of her eye, 'No'

"Hmmm? Is that...Akiyama?", the man looked at Ritsu.

Ritsu glared at the man.

"I'll take that as a yes.", the man with Amber eyes eyed the girl up, "She's grown into a fine young woman"

Mio hissed, "Let her go!", she yelled once more, venom dripping from her tone, "I'm telling you, to let her go!"

Azusa felt her heart quicken.

"No-", Ritsu spoke with force, as if forcing the words out.

"Dad, please, let her go", a sobbing voice came from behind the two.

Satoshi stood by the open front door, blood on the front of his shirt, obviously from a nose bleed.

Ritsu growled, she now struggled, "MOTHERFUCKER!", Ritsu shoved the man and somehow got out from his choking hand.

Ritsu fell to the floor, she coughed slightly, she gritted her teeth, "This time, you've done it, you scum, You're ass is going back to jail!"

The man grinned, "Really, not if I choke you out, you fucking ungreateful brat-"

"Don't you dare lay your hands on her!", Mio growled, she ran towards Ritsu and kneeled by her side, she cupped Ritsu's face to see where the blood came from.

The man, was obviously, clearly, Ritsu's father, and Satoshi's as well.

"You don't tell a father how to discipline his children"

"Discipline? It's abuse! You animal", the bassist spoke up from her position.

"hehehe, clearly your parents don't discipline your ass, I'll happily do it in their-"

"Fuck off!", Ritsu stood up, "Don't you dare fucking touch her! you son of a bitch, You hit me and Satoshi, but i'll be damned it I let you touch Her!"

The man was once again taken aback, he looked in between the two girls.

His daughter was dressed like a boy, and...Mio and her were both sticking up for each other...one plus one equals two...and

"You're fucking the Akiyama girl", The man chuckled out, "Wow, you must have been real busy with her to have been out of the house since yesterday."

Ritsu hummed, 'yesterday!?', "You...Urgh...Get out of here, it's over! there's nothing left for you here you bastard, I'm gonna tell Dad-"

"Your step-dad, _Son_ ", the man snickered.

"He's been more of a dad then you have, you deadbeat! no more, we aren't having this anymore. You can threaten my family all you want, but once you throw Mio in, It's fucking done, just leave and never come back!"

Azusa was a total wallflower, not knowing much to do.

Satoshi remained quite, truth be told, he was always afraid of their father, their real father.

Ritsu would always get the beating when he came around, for obvious reason, she always did things her way.

"Gosh, Ricchan-"

"Off!...off my property!", Ritsu began to shake out of clear building rage, "get...off! Now!"

Ritsu's father sighed out, "Hmm...gosh, gosh, you really hate me-"

"That's an understatement, words can't explain what I feel towards you"

Mio was slightly scared, never had she seen this side to Ritsu, Azusa was also afraid.

"I see, that's fine. I'll take my leave, but first...", the man paused and walked towards the two girls, Ritsu put an arm back to keep Mio away and behind her.

"Back up, Mio"

Mio did what was told of her.

"What do you want?", Ritsu questioned her father.

Both were now face to face, well, Ritsu was shorter than her father, her father was a tall man, he looked down on her, "...Tell your mother I said hello.", and with that, the man did the unthinkable, he grabbed Ritsu by the front of her shirt, then, head butted her.

Ritsu took it like it was nothing though, she remained up, only moved when her father set her back down, blood ran down her face from the strong head butt, even her father bled.

Ritsu gritted her teeth heavily to avoid crying out.

"And that was for that bitch behind you", with that, the man turned back around, and began to walk away, unfazed by the blood running down his own face.

Azusa was in total shock, she felt tears moisten her eyes, her mouth had fallen open.

Satoshi remained silent, as if he was used to this.

But Mio, was in shock.

Ritsu's shoulders twitched heavily, her fists were both balled up tightly, so tight, that her nails dug and tore her skin.

The drummer's body was shaking, she was clearly starting to break, but somehow kept herself in check.

"Ritsu-"

"Go home, please. Mio. I can't risk you, just go home with Azusa, If he comes back, he'll hurt you too"

Tears ran down Mio's face, "Ritsu, call your parents."

Ritsu nodded, "I will, but you have to go, seriously", Ritsu spoke firmly.

"I'm not going anywhere, listen, you and Satoshi can come to my place and stay-"

"STOP!", Ritsu turned around, "Just stop...Stop it, Stop. I need to be alone, just go, I can't have you be around me right now."

Mio flinched at Ritsu raising her voice, she frowned heavily, "No!, don't yell at me!"

Azusa walked toward the messed up tawny haired teen and up to the bassist, "Stop arguing!", "Geez, Senpai, I'm going to have to side with Mio-senpai here, if we hadn't came, he might have actually choked you out", Azusa said, her eyes were clearly teary.

Ritsu gritted her teeth.

Mio reached out and cupped Ritsu's bloody face, she leaned forwards and kissed the Tainaka softly, she tasted the copper like taste on the Tainaka's lips, but she didn't care. she sighed out and pulled away, "Let me help you, please"

Mio was very well aware of Ritsu's abusive father, she knew what Ritsu went through before, but she had no idea that he actually still came around to continue beating his kids for a day.

Ritsu's father and mother were separated when Ritsu's mother couldn't take him anymore, his constant abuse, she didn't want her kids to be damaged emotionally and or mentally, physically, so she divorced him, then she met another man, and he finished raising Satoshi and Ritsu.

Ritsu's step father was a very kind and gentle man.

"Satoshi, pack some things, we're gonna wait Mom and dads arrival at the Akiyamas."

Satoshi got up and wiped his face, he went back inside the home to collect somethings.

Ritsu was starting to break, she was trying so hard to keep that strong wall up, but Mio was starting to see it crumble.

"Azusa, you can go home, I'm going to take them", Mio said as she held Ritsu's hand, Ritsu's eyes were watery, but tears weren't falling.

Ritsu was still furious.

Azusa nodded, she stepped up and hugged Ritsu, Ritsu hugged the girl back, "Call me up if there's anything I can help with", with that, Azusa went on her way.

"Ritsu, are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Ritsu hid her face behind her bangs.

* * *

"Mom, Dad", Mio walked into her home first, she sighed out softly and went towards their room.

"Honey?", Mio's father answered first, "Hey?"

"Mio", Mio mother and father both looked at Mio questioningly.

"uh...T-The Tainakas...", Mio said, her eyes were slightly teary.

Mio's father stood up from the bed, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Um, Ritsu's father...he, he came back"

Mio mother instantly stood up at the mention of the man, "Her real father?"

Mio nodded, "He, He beat them up really badly, Especially Ritsu-"

"Dear god", Mio's father stepped passed Mio and jogged down the stairs to check on the Tainakas.

Mio frowned heavily, "What kind of father hurts his children, mom?"

Mrs. Akiyama frowned, "An animal. I always wondered how Satomi was able to stand that man long enough to have two of his children, but at least she was able to pull away from him for a while, enough for another man to come and help her raise those two kids right, and heal what that man did to them."

Mio bit her bottom lip, her eyes locked with her mother, "He, he was chocking Ritsu when me and Azusa got there, mom...he beat Satoshi...I don't think even animals do that to their kids."

Mio's mother sighed out, "It's amazing how compassionate and strong Ritsu is, she's endured a lot for a child."

Mio looked down.

"let's go down stairs honey", Mio's mother said as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Hai"

both Akiyamas walked down the stairs, Mrs. Akiyama gasped at the damage that had been done to the eldest of the Tainaka siblings.

"Ricchan, honey!".

Mr. Akiyama sighed out, "She may have a concussion, to be honest, I don't know if it's a small one, or mild one. but it kinda seems like she does"

Ritsu groaned, she huffed, "It's fine, I'll be okay, I've been hit worse before"

Mrs. Akiyama frowned, "How did you hit your head?"

"He head butted her", Satoshi spoke up.

Mio blushed lightly. normally she'd be afraid of blood, but for some reason, it just wasn't affecting her these past two days.

"By god, why?", Mr. Akiyama asked.

Ritsu shrugged, "He...he was going to...", Ritsu didn't want to say it, her yellow hair band was in her hair, to make her seem 'girly' for the moment, but the yellow soon turned a faded red, the blood got to it.

Mio sighed, "He, he was going to hit me"

Both Akiyama quickly looked at Mio, Mr. Akiyama stood up, "What!? Did he touch you!?"

"Did he hurt you!", Mrs. Akiyama gritted her teeth, no one should touch her daughter, that was one thing she made clear, and not once till now had her daughter ever been hit, not even The Akiyama themselves have ever laid their hands on their own daughter.

"No...He took it out on me", Ritsu said, "He head butted me because I wouldn't allow him to touch her, I just...I couldn't allow it. I knew what it would cost me, but it's fine, Mio's fine"

both Akiyamas looked at Ritsu now.

"Ricchan"

"Ritsu-kun"

both Akiyama were astonished at how Ritsu always seemed to protect Mio from any form of physical harm, even if it did cost Ritsu herself a few beatings.

'Ricchan always protects our Mio'.

Mr. Akiyama sighed.

"Do your parents know?"

Ritsu nodded, "Of course, but they won't be back for another few hours."

"Alright, well, stay the night here then, Satoshi, I'll show you the guest bedroom, and Mio, I'm guessing Ritsu'll be staying with you."

Mio nodded.

Ritsu sighed, it was still light out, but she was so physically exhausted, it wasn't even funny, she's taken too many hits to the face, she wondered why her nose hasn't buckled down yet and broken.

"C'mon Ritsu, let's go up stairs, you gotta get cleaned up."

Mio took Ritsu by the hand and lead her up stairs.

but as had bent down slightly to take Ritsu's hand into her own, her long hair slightly part, just enough for a small view if...a bruise of some form.

Mrs. Akiyama caught this, she narrowed her eyes slightly, but she thought she'd rather keep this to herself and ask Mio later, Alone.

* * *

Azusa got to the Hirasawa residence, she felt shaken up still, her heart ached for the Tainaka girl, 'That man was her real father'

She was amazed at how Ritsu seemed unfazed at his beatings, maybe that's why she was able to take the guy's punch back at the theaters.

Ritsu built some form of resistance?

"Azunyan! I found some funny movies we can watch together tonigh-"

Yui hummed.

"Yui-senpai, is Azusa here yet?", another voice joined in.

'Jun', Azusa thought.

"Are you okay, Azunyan?", Yui questioned with concern.

"I'm fine, senpai"

Yui hummed, "Let's go up to my room."

Azusa nodded.

"Hey, Azusa!", Jun shouted from the living room, she sat with Ui.

"Azusa-chan", Ui greeted as well.

Azusa waved, "Hey", she meekly spoke.

Yui took a hold of Azusa's hand and led her up the stairs.

once in the room, Yui began to question, "Are you sure, you seem off."

Azusa bit her bottom lip, "It's nothing", 'It's Ritsu's personal life, it's not my place to say, even if I feel horrible about knowing this'

Yui sighed, "You just seem sad, I like it when Azunyan smiles."

Azusa blushed, "I like it when Senpai smiled too", she spoke to Yui, with out thinking, but finally her brain caught up to what she had just said.

'Did I just speak my thought?'

Yui grinned, "But I prefer Azunyan's smiles, they always look so nice."

The kitten like kohai blushed further, "Thanks, I like yours too senpai."

The Airheaded senior grinned, "Let's watch something and lighten the mood a bit, k?"

Azusa nodded, but this situation, would stay in the back of her head, 'Ritsu-senpai'

"Azunyan, Can I ask you something?", Yui said, breaking Azusa train of thought.

Azusa hummed and looked at her senpai whom had just played a movie. "What is it, senpai?"

"Is it bad for two girls to like each other?"

Azusa nearly choked on nothing but air, she coughed.

Yui hummed and patted Azusa's back, "Azunyan!? are you alright?"

Azusa nodded, 'why would she ask that!', "Y-Yeah."

Yui frowned slightly, "You sure?"

Azusa nodded, "I'm perfectly fine."

The Hirasawa sighed out, she was clearly confused as to why Azusa choked.

"Did the question Startle you?"

Azusa slowly nodded, "N-No, not at all. It didn't"

Yui's smile came back, but it was smaller than the first, "Well, then, back to the question then", she senior spoke sheepishly. "Is it bad?"

Azusa felt her face get hot

"Love is love, senpai"

* * *

Yerrr!

Hope it's cool so far.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

We're almost done with this fic, hehehe.

* * *

Till the last update!

(Hopefully The last)

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another Chapter!

* * *

 _I really apologize for any type of mistakes I make._

* * *

 _ **Rated: T...Yup, Still T**_

 _ **Language, Bigot-ish people...(Closed minded), sexual stuff, a bit...**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **General, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance. Maybe some Angst...Hue, Hue, Hue.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter: Adventure of a Lifetime**_

 _"Everything you want's, a Dream away."_

Azusa blushed, 'why would Yui-senpai ask me this?'

"Love is Love", Azusa merely said.

Yui's eyes seemed to brighten.

"A lot of people say that, but not many parents think that.", Yui said as she turned away from Azusa with a blush of her own.

The kitten like kohai hummed, 'parents?'

"Senpai?", Azusa said, almost as low as a whisper.

Yui's blush intensified.

"Senpai", Azusa said more firm.

Yui let out a breath, "What would you do if you found out one of your female friends liked girls?"

Azusa hummed once more, "Nothing, there's nothing I could do, but be there for them, I guess."

Yui finally turned to Azusa, a strange glint in her eyes, "You sound unsure"

Azusa nodded her head, "S-Sorry, I mean, I would be there for them. I know someone into the same gender, well, they became a couple actually, heheheh", Azusa's face flushed pink, 'Mio-senpai and Ritsu-senpai'

Yui's eyes widened momentarily, "Really?"

Azusa nodded, "Yeah, they're really nice people and they love each other very much"

Yui smiled brightly, "You don't have anything against it then"

Azusa nodded her head, "Nope", the kohai said reassuringly, she then paused..."Why the question though senpai?"

Yui tensed and turned away from Azusa's prying eyes.

"Um, just curious is all"

"Just curious?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Senpai-"

"Say, let's get this movie going huh?", Yui stood up from the bed and pressed play on her remote control, she sighed then sat back onto the bed.

'Senpai'

* * *

"Ahh...Oww-Woowo!", Ritsu groaned when the hot water hit her wounds on her body, she had scrapes on her arms, and had a few bruises on her back.

Mio winced as she heard Ritsu groan.

"Ritsu, Does it hurt a lot, do you need me to help you?", MIo blushed, she knew that if Ritsu needed help, Mio would have to get undressed herself to join the drummer.

Ritsu's own cheeks went slightly pink, she nodded, "Uh, if you want to.", the drummer said softly.

Mio sighed out softly, she leaned forwards and kissed the side of Ritsu's head, "I'll get undressed, I'll be Back". With that Mio stood up and walked towards the bathroom door to get to her bedroom and get undressed.

Ritsu remained sitting on the stool, she blushed. This would be the first time she'd see Mio's body as more than just a friend, sure she'd seen Mio nude, she's seen her plenty of times. But never had it been like this.

The drummer herself was nude already, she didn't mind Mio seeing her at all, what was there to see? Ritsu didn't have much to see.

But Mio did.

Mio was the total opposite of Ritsu, even in body. Ritsu was rough, tomboyish, and brash. Ritsu had an athletic type of body, her chest, lacked growth. Now Mio, she was girly, she was soft, smart and Beautiful. She had a womanly physique, hourglass body, perfect breasts. Mio was perfect in so many ways, she was what many girls wanted to be.

As the drummer was in thought, going over and over of the many things Mio had perfect. She didn't realize Mio come back in to the bathroom.

Mio's lips curved into a smile when she saw Ritsu was clearly in thought, she walked towards the sitting drummer, she reached the nude teen and settled her hands into Ritsu's tawny hair, Ritsu flinched slightly.

"S-Sorry, forgot you were bleeding around there", Mio apologized.

Ritsu sighed out, "It's okay, Mio. It feels nice when you massage my head, just avoid that area", the teen let out a small chuckle at the end of her sentence.

Mio nodded and pulled a stool towards herself, she sat behind Ritsu and then reached beside her to grab the bottle of shampoo, "This might sting a bit", Mio said, she knew that the shampoo might irritate the dry blooded wound on the front of Ritsu's head.

Ritsu hummed in acknowledgement of what Mio said, "It's fine"

"Alright", with that, Mio soaped Ritsu's head up, she massaged the shampoo into her lover's head with gentle hands, careful to not irritate Ritsu's bloody area more than it should.

"O-Oww...", Ritsu groaned once more, she felt the stinging sensation.

Mio sighed and leaned forwards, she kissed Ritsu's shoulder blade gently, her soft lips grazing the bruise.

Ritsu's breath hitched, she felt her face get slightly warm, but also felt a small smile creep onto her lips.

'Mio'

"I'm trying not to irritate it"

"It's fine, I'll get over it."

Mio resumed massaging the soap into Ritsu's scalp.

a few winces, Groans, a now clean Ritsu and Mio later, both sat comfortably into the spacy bathtub together.

Mio's cheeks had yet to get rid of that pink blush.

'Ritsu saw my body.', Mio knew that Ritsu got a clear look at her body, she noticed those hypnotizing Honey colored eyes, scanning her nude figure.

"Thanks, Mio", Ritsu spoke, cutting off Mio's thoughts.

Mio turned to Ritsu, "For what?"

"For helping me...for everything, really"

Mio hummed, she turned to her lover, 'Ritsu', "Ritsu..."

The tawny haired teen turned to meet the Akiyama girl's eyes, she smiled lightly, "I just feel like, I've never truly thanked you for everything you've done for me up until now, Mio. I'm so glad you've stood by my side for so long, although, I wonder how you were able to put up with me, but hey...you did.", Ritsu sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as she chuckled.

The bassist could feel the sincerity in the drummer's words, she knew Ritsu was being honest, which wasn't so often.

"I also have to thank you, Ritsu. You've done a lot for me, You've always protected, shielded me from things...", Mio narrowed her eyes a bit sensually as she kept eye contact with the drummer, her cheeks getting warmer, "You're always there when I need you, You don't know it, Ritsu, But I know that you've been going the extra mile for me, even now."

Ritsu hummed softly, she was slightly confused.

Mio shifted closer in the tub towards Ritsu, her hand finding the drummer's, she held it softly, gazing softly into those amber eyes she loves very much, "I Love you, Ritsu"

Ritsu's eyes widened slightly. "Mio...", Ritsu bit her bottom lip slightly and broke the eye contact with the bassist, averting eye contact, she drummer turned slightly away from the girl.

Mio felt her heart hurt slightly, she knew Ritsu couldn't say something she didn't mean, 'Maybe I keep forcing her...'

"You're really confident as a girlfriend, Mio, you know that", Ritsu spoke quietly, almost as if to whisper those words.

Mio blushed. she remained quiet.

"Not that I don't like it...It's just a bit surprising, with all the initiative you've been taking, It amazes me, and although it's quite the transition from your shyness and scardy cat self, This pretty much showed me that you're really set on me".

"I..."

"I like you, Mio", Ritsu cut the Bassist off, as she spoke and turned to the Akiyama girl to face her blushing face. "I Really like you"

The Ravenette felt her heart skip many beats, she felt so light, and warm. she lost track of what she was going to say.

"I want to love you like you do me, but not yet. best I can do, is like you."

Ritsu evened her breathing and leaned towards the bassist, her lips met the bassist's soft ones, gently she pressed her lips against the younger girl's.

Mio closed her eyes, she rose a hand out from the tub's water and cupped Ritsu's cheek.

both girls kissed more and more passionately, their bodies began to draw closer and closer together, and the inevitable happened, Mio found herself straddling the drummer, she moaned against the drummer's lips.

Ritsu groaned, "Uhhh...", Ritsu felt her cheeks take on a shade of red, "S-Sorry, I-I totally pulled you on to me, I-"

Mio purred slightly and pressed her lips onto Ritsu's once more to shut the blushing drummer up.

their breasts pressed against each others, Ritsu tensed at this feeling.

Mio wrapped her arms around the older teen, she tangled one hand into the tawny locks.

Ritsu's hands wondered a bit, softly caressing Mio's lower back, then hips and thighs.

both teens were about to try and take it to new levels, but a knock at the bathroom door, caused both of the girls to shift a bit, and look at each other questioningly.

"Girls? Are you two done in there? Dinner's ready", the voice of Mrs. Akiyama spoke from the other side of the bathroom door.

Mio sighed, "Ah, Hai, we're coming out right now, we'll be down in a bit"

"Alright, Honey".

Ritsu leaned her back against the tub, she released a breath, her cheeks slightly pink at the full view of Mio's breasts just in front of her.

"We should get out-", Mio noticed the girl's eyes observing her chest, Mio blushed, "Ritsu"

Ritsu hummed, "E-Errr, Uhhh, Um, yeah, totally, uh let's get out." The drummer was going to shift a bit, but Mio stopped her.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as one to be so into my chest", Mio said.

Ritsu's blush intensified, "Uh...I have no clue what you're talking about, uh-hehe", she drummer was clearly nervous.

"Do you...like them?", Mio asked, without a hint of shame.

how the hell was Mio being to...confident, especially about these types of things? this question rolled around in Ritsu's brain quite a few times.

"I...Uh, Um...Y-Yes...I Do", Ritsu turned away to face a bottle of shampoo.

Mio smiled softly, she leaned in and placed a quick peck against the drummer's lips, "Good"

Ritsu felt her heart skip a beat, she felt a bit out of breath around Mio lately to be honest.

"Uh-Huh", Ritsu merely nodded.

Mio blushed and then stood up from Ritsu's lap, her body was exposed and up close to the drummer for viewing. The bassist stepped out of the tub, she grabbed a towel from the sink she wrapped her body in it and stepped out of the bathroom.

Ritsu felt her heart thumb so loudly in her ears...'This is weird.'

Mio was so different now, and it was truly something else.

* * *

Azusa sighed heavily, she still had no plan on making Yui hers...and with Ritsu in a bruised condition, she wouldn't count on things to change yet.

'Yui-senpai, why do you have to be so hard to read?', the kohai asked herself.

Azusa knew that even Ui had trouble reading Yui, and they were sisters for god sakes.

and weird enough, Ritsu and Yui were able to really ever connect to each other, well, Mio was clearly able to connect with Ritsu...but back to Yui, Only Ritsu ever connected with Yui.

"Azunyan, you're making that face again", Yui spoke up from next to her, she wore a small pout.

Azusa smiled softly, "S-Sorry, I got lost in thought, Senpai"

Yui tilted her head to the side in a cute way, she looked puzzled, "Azunyan must be thinking about something serious then"

Azusa blushed, 'how can she tell these things?', it truly surprised her, has her senpai truly been observing her from the start?

Yui smiled softly, "You know, I'm always here for you, _Azusa_ "

Azusa's shoulder flinched, she suddenly felt the air shift a bit in the atmosphere of the room.

"Senpai"

"I know, I know. Hearing your name come out of my mouth must feel weird for you, it even feels a bit different for me. hehehe", Yui sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, she chuckled lightly, "But I think it also lets you know i'm being serious about something."

Azusa nodded in awe, "Ah, Hai"

Yui shifted closer to Azusa until their shoulders touched, "You know I mean it. I'm here if you ever need to talk, if you want to get something off your chest."

Azusa's cheeks got warmer and warmer at her senpai's gestures. since when was Yui an actual senpai-like upperclassmen?

It was weird for Yui to all of a sudden act like her age.

Azusa felt her heart thumping hard against her chest, she was unconsciously slipping, losing grasp on her thoughts, actions and emotions.

 _'I can't go on, not in this way'_

Azusa snapped...

The kohai reached suddenly towards her senpai's face, she cupped her senior's face and made Yui look at her.

Yui hummed in surprise at Azusa's sudden actions.

Azusa with out further hesitations, took that leap of faith, and leaned forwards, crushing her lips against Yui's.

Yui's eyes widened, she froze, she became still.

Azusa's eyes were screwed shut, she held Yui in place, moving her lips against her senior's surprisingly soft one, it almost startled her to feel such softness against her lips, and the taste of her senpai's lips...it was all so breathtaking, Yui's lips tasted like sweets.

'I Screwed Up'

Azusa wasn't sure how she'd face her senpai after this...but right now, her only thought was, running away.

Yui on the other hand, had a scarlet blush appear on her cheeks, she wasn't sure what she should do, she was at a lose at this happening.

the kohai couldn't help but get a few more feels of those soft, warm, sweet lips that belonged to her senpai. she broke the kiss for a mere second only to peck them a few times, the sound of her lips pecking Yui's echoed in the spacy room.

and then...that was it.

Azusa broke away, leaving Yui's now rosy slightly puffy lips.

Yui wore a strangely perplexed look, she was genuinely confused.

"A-A...Az-". Yui couldn't even say the girls name.

Azusa felt the fear inside of her overfill and tip, all the feelings inside her boiled over, and tears gathered in her eyes, and ran down her rosy cheeks.

she wouldn't regret this, but she now new that the price, might not have been worth it.

'It's over, just like that'

"Azusa", Yui managed.

Azusa sobbed, then jumped out of the bed, she ran away.

Yui couldn't help but jump out of the bed as well, she wasn't sure why, but her body just moved.

Azusa was already out of the bedroom, she was hopping down the steps, she even stumbled to the floor, causing Ui and Jun to jump from the sudden fall Azusa just had.

"Azusa-chan!", "Azusa!", Jun and Ui both yelled out startled at their friend's sudden appearance just in front of them.

Ui held onto Jun's shoulders as she hid behind her from the sudden scare, she momentarily froze

"What's wrong!?", Ui said questioningly as she saw the tears running down Azusa cheeks.

Azusa ignored the girls and shuffled on the floor to get up.

Jun hummed, "Azu-"

"AZUSA WAIT!", Yui's voice echoed in the house, along with Yui's stumbling foot steps from running.

Azusa didn't wait however, she looked back once to the top of the steps, she saw Yui looking at her, then turned away and ran towards the front door, and then out of the house.

"Azusa!", Yui yelled out once more and hopped down some steps, almost falling, but she managed to keep herself up, she huffed, then fell to her knees all of a sudden without cause when her knees gave out from under her.

"Oneechan!", "Senpai", Jun and Ui both yelled out and ran to the girl whom huffed for air.

"Azusa", Yui leaned down and placed her hands onto the wooden floor of the hallway, she looked at the wood.

"What happened?!", Jun yelled out all of sudden, she couldn't help but be curious and also mad, Her best friend was crying, which was very strange to see. "What did you do to her?!"

Ui hummed and grabbed Jun's sleeve, "Jun-chan, calm down"

"She was crying, Ui! Crying, something happened! and I have a feeling this knuckle head has something to do with it, for obvious reasons."

Yui gritted her teeth, she was never one to get angry, but Jun just pushed some strange button inside her, and Yui did the unthinkable.

"Oneechan?", Ui hummed when Yui stood up.

Jun hummed, she wore a glare, "So? what did you do-ughhh!?"

Yui pushed Jun into the living room, Jun's body slid across the wood to the rug in the living room.

Ui felt panic build in her, never had Yui gotten mad, never had Yui inflicted any type of physical pain onto another with bad intentions, never had Yui wore that furious look on her face.

Yui gritted her teeth, "Mind your business!"

"Oneechan!", Ui now took hold of the back of Yui's shirt collar in an attempt to try and get Yui under control.

Jun wasn't going to take this sitting down though, she stood up, furious. "You made my best friend cry, You're just a jerk, under all that Stupidity and so called innocence, You've got somethings hiding"

Yui gritted her teeth more, "You don't know me", Yui spoke darkly, she growled.

Ui tensed.

Jun was momentarily scared, then she pushed away that weird fear.

"What did you do?", Jun demanded to know.

"it's none of your business", Yui huffed, she wore an intimidating expression.

Jun snarled, "It became my business when you pushed me across the floor, you douche bag"

Yui sneered, "Mind it", she warned, she was starting to feel that feeling to shove the girl to the floor again.

Ui tightened her hold of her older sister's shirt, Jun may be her best friend, But Yui was her sister, she will side with Yui no matter what, "Jun, stop! Stop testing her"

Jun glared at Yui, "She put her hands on me first!"

Ui bit her bottom lip.

"You started it verbally Jun, let it go."

Jun gritted her teeth, "Fuck, Fine. I'm leaving", Jun groaned, she was walking towards Yui so she could take her leave, things would have been okay if Jun wouldn't have pushed Yui more over the edge.

Jun purposely pushed Yui out of her way, and boy, was that a move to unravel so much.

Yui not holding back, shoved forwards into Jun, Jun caught Yui's hands this time, and thus they began to brawl on the living room Rug, Ui began to shout for them to stop.

Ui kept her grip on her sister's shirt, but her grip gave way when she winced and yelped out, she had no choice but to let go, and she saw her hand with blood, her nail snapped, it must have gotten caught on the fabric of Yui's shirt.

Ui ran off and got her phone, she began to frantically call Azusa.

but was constantly sent to voice mail.

Ui, with tears in her eyes, began to search numbers in her phone, and she came across one, a number that a certain blonde haired teen gave to her during one of HTT's performances, the one where Yui left her guitar, they traded number just in case Yui happened to forget her guitar ever again.

Ui called the numbed, frantically tapping the green block on her touch screen over and over to get the call through.

"C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!", Ui repeated to herself when she heard the two girls drop a vase.

 _~"Kotobuki Tsumugi speaking-"_

"SENPAI!", Ui shrieked into the phone.

 _~"Ahh!? What? What?!", Mugi screamed startled._

"Help, help, I need some help over here, I don't what happened, Azusa was here, then something happened, Jun freaked out, Yui and Jun are fighting, like really badly, And I don't have anyone elses number!", Ui tried to summarize the entire ordeal over the phone as quickly as possible.

 _~"What! Fighting!? Yui-chan!?", Mugi was clearly surprised._

"They're not letting go of each other!"

 _~"U-Uh, Alright, I'll call Ricchan, I know she lives closer to Yui than Me and Mio-chan, She'll get there okay, calm down, I'll try and also make it too!"_

Ui nodded, she whimpered softly, "Hurry, senpai~", Ui spoke like a broken child.

 _~"Alright, relax. Ricchan will be there shortly."_

Ui hummed, and the tone cut.

Ui could hear the thumbing of the two girls struggling in the living room

'Just what the hell happened!?'

* * *

"The food was great, Akiyama-san", Ritsu said with a grin.

Mrs. Akiyama smiled, "Glad to hear you like it, Ricchan"

Mio smiled.

Satoshi was oddly quiet, he would only look up from his plate to look in between His older sister and her childhood friend.

He swore he saw Mio kissing his sister.

"Geez, it's a surprise your nose hasn't buckled yet, Ritsu-kun", the Akiyama man chuckled softly.

Mio would blush each time her father would refer to Ritsu with -Kun, instead of the -Chan like her mother did.

"Yeah, me too", Ritsu sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, she knew that it was nothing to be proud of, but she felt proud anyways, she got beat up for Mio, she did it to protect her gir-...girlfriend.

Mio smiled, "At least, she's been lucky"

No one seemed to notice, But Mio's mother kept staring at, and observing Mio.

Ritsu was going to comment, but then her phone began to vibrate in her pocket, she hummed and dug into her pocket for her phone.

The Drummer looked at the screen of her touch screen, she read the name, she hummed, and stood up from the table, "Um, excuse me"

Mio hummed.

The drummer walked away from the table and answered the call.

"Yo, Muggs, what's up-"

~"Ricchan! It's an emergency!", Mugi yelled into the phone.

"woah. chill, what's up!"

"Ritsu, what's wrong?", Mio spoke up from behind Ritsu.

Ritsu turned to Mio, and also found both Akiyamas behind their daughter.

"Ricchan?"

"Ritsu-kun?"

"Uhhh", Ritsu hummed

~"Yui! It's Yui, I don't know much, Ui called me frantically, something happened between Azusa and Jun, Or Yui, I don't know, Ui was pretty frantic, and Now something about her not being able to control Yui anymore"

Ritsu hummed, she looked perplexed, "What?"

"JUST GO TO YUI"S PLACE!", Mugi yelled into the phone.

Ritsu jumped, "Alright!"

"See you there!", Mugi then ended the call.

Mio hummed, "Ritsu, was that Mugi?"

Ritsu nodded, "Situation a Yui's, Ui called Mugi frantically about Yui going wild or something, and something About Azusa and Jun somewhere around the situation."

Mio's eyes widened, "Azusa?"

Ritsu nodded, "And a wild Yui, and a frantic Ui, this might not be good at all, I'm gonna go check it out, Mugi's on her way there herself."

"Friend issues?", Mrs. Akiyama asked.

Mio nodded, "It seems like it, I'm going to go"

Ritsu shrugged, "Alrighty then, adventure we go then"

Mio nodded, "We'll be back!"

* * *

"Fuck off!"

"Fuck you!"

both girls were still going at it, both resulted to just shoving each other back and forth for the past ten minutes, both also cussed at each other.

Ui tried to contact Azusa, but nothing, Azusa's phone was currently 'off'

Ui's hand was now full of her dry blood, but she ignored it, and finally the ring of her doorbell came, she sprinted to the door.

"Senpais!", Ui said out, her eyes teary.

Ritsu huffed, and Mio did as well, Mugi looked fine, clearly she came by car.

"Hurry!", Ui moved aside to allow her senpais to come in.

immediately Ritsu heard the commotion the two girls were causing. she jogged to where the thudding was coming from, and she gasped out in shock, Yui was the last person to expect this from.

Yui pushed Jun over the couch.

Jun groaned and got up, she tried to push back but Yui caught her arms and pinned them down to her sides, then head butted her.

"Holy shit!", Ritsu ran over to the two girls.

Mio gasped in shock.

"Geez!", Mugi backed Ritsu up.

Ritsu Took Yui off the girl, Yui was bleeding from her nose.

Mugi kept Jun from jumping on the Hirasawa teen, she also had a nose bleed herself.

"Asshole!", Jun shouted.

"Fuck...you!", Yui shouted back.

Ritsu basically carried the girl away and out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Mio comforted the younger Hirasawa girl, she took her to the bathroom to clean her dry bloodied hand off.

Mugi calmed the kohai.

"She fucking made Azusa cry!", Jun yelled out, "You know what that means? of course you wouldn't you don't know her like I do, When she cries, It's because something really hurt her", Jun sneered.

Mugi hummed, "What happened?"

"I don't know, Azusa just up and ran out of the house, and Yui chased her down but then fell and couldn't follow, but that's not the damn point!"

Ritsu and Yui were both in silence in the kitchen, Yui wore a glare, she sat quietly.

"Yui, what happened?"

"That...little...urgh! she just kept pushing my buttons!", Yui growled out.

Yui was clearly calming down, and all her actions up until now, were coming back to her, tears began to build in her eyes, she was clearly frustrated,

Ritsu saw this.

"Yui, talk with you captain, what happened?"

Yui bit her bottom lip, tears were threatening to spill over, but had yet to.

"Azusa was going to spend the night today, everything was okay, but then she suddenly had to go out and run a 'errand' as she called, she came back different, she seemed more serious."

Ritsu frowned slightly, 'she met up with me and Mio, it must have been 'then'.'

"I talked to her, I told her that if she needed to talk, I was there for her...and then...", Yui's voice trailed off, she looked away.

"What, Yui?", Ritsu said as she walked to her bestfriend and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Ricchan", Yui suddenly broke out of her horse voice, and into the voice of a broken child, she looked up to meet Ritsu's eyes.

"What is it, Yui?", Ritsu was starting to think of possibilities that Azusa might have the biggest role in this ordeal.

tears ran down Yui's eyes, "I...I didn't want her to cry, Ricchan"

Ritsu felt her heart hurt slightly, she didn't like to see any of her friends, hurt. especially Yui, she knew that if Yui was hurting, it wasn't something simple, it was serious.

"Yui, say it"

Yui nodded, "I...can't, I can't do that to her"

Ritsu frowned, "Let me help you, Yui, I can help out, I promise."

"How? you might not even really...", Yui stopped herself.

Ritsu sighed out, "Yui, I'm not one to judge, tell you what, I'll tell you a secret if you tell me this one, yeah?"

Yui bit her bottom lip and nodded.

as this happened, Mio and Ui stepped into the kitchen, both silent enough to not make their presence known.

Yui whimpered, "I-I Told Azusa that she could always talk to me if she felt the need to get things off her chest..."

"And?", Ritsu spoke.

"She...she..."

Yui's cheeks turned a shade of red, she averted eye contact.

"Yui, spill it"

Yui tensed under Ritsu's fierce gaze, "She kissed me"~, Yui whispered softly.

Ritsu hummed.

Ui and Mio both tensed up in surprise.

'Azusa made a move after all!'. Mio huffed and turned away, 'she must have been turned down, and that led Jun to act up and then this all happened?! that makes somewhat sense', Mio thought, she ran past Ui and out of the house, which surprised Ritsu.

"Mio, wha-...Urgh", Ritsu sighed out realizing that Mio was long gone, and she knew where to...'She's going to Azusa'

Yui felt shame for some reason.

Ui frowned lightly, she had her eyebrows knitted together in what appeared to be, slight anger.

"She kissed you?", Ui spoke dangerously quiet.

Yui nodded, "Yes"

Ui's frown got heavier, "She forced you?"

Yui paused, "...No...I don't know, she just kissed me, I just...stood there"

Ritsu sighed out, this was definitely going to turn into a much bigger problem if things don't get cleared out soon.

Ui shook her head, "I can't believe her"

Ritsu hummed, "Ui-san"

"Two girls can't be thing, clearly. why try"

Ritsu's jaw dropped, "What-What!? How can you say that!"

Ui's cheeks got slightly pink, "It's not right, and here she is, curving my own Sister!, My best friend, curving My older sister!"

Ritsu knew there were people that hated same-sex couples, but this, was surprising, who would have thought, the sweet, kind Ui, was like that.

Yui sighed out, "Ui-chan"

"I'm cutting her off, It's best You do to, Oneechan"

Ritsu stood straight up, "What? how, why? we're all in the same band!"

Yui looked at Ritsu.

Ui shook her head, "NO!"

Ritsu was taken aback on Ui sudden change of Tone.

"I'm sorry, but _Nakano_ -san will clearly try again, that's how 'they' are, 'they'll' keep trying till they 'turn' you, It's like a disease!"

The drummer gasped, her mouth hung open.

the way Ui expressed herself all of a sudden...

Mugi gasped from behind Ui

Ui turned to look at Mugi, she backed away slightly.

"Ui-san", Mugi spoke, "You don't even know How Yui-chan feels, and you're already belittling same-sex-"

"It's Unnatural!", Ui spoke once more.

Yui was looking in between all her friends and her sister.

Ritsu was struck with a sense of...she didn't even know.

'Mio..'

 _'It's like a Disease!'_ , All of a sudden Ui's words echoed in her head.

she was dating Mio, she was aware that she was straight before, and all it took, was one kiss from Mio, and her life changed...

"Love is love, You're just closed minded.", Mugi rose her voice, then she calmed herself, she was not raised to argue with others, especially with people 'like' Ui.

an expression of confusion flashed through Ui face, then became replaced with a frown.

"Ui-chan", Yui spoke.

Ritsu remained quiet.

Mugi bit her bottom lip, "For all you know, Ui-san, Yui-chan might just return those feelings, and all you did, was talk down to her."

Ui turned to Yui, Yui wasn't sure, she lost her wording.

Mugi gritted her teeth, "You know what, Yui, you're always welcomed to stay at my place if anything ever happens okay, Your friends will always support you, and as for me being here, I should go, I can't take bigoted people"

Ui tensed, she looked away.

Yui remained quiet.

Ritsu was in thought.

"Ricchan, C'mon, let's go, we don't belong here", Mugi said.

Ritsu hummed and nodded, "Uh, Yeah"

with that, the two left, Jun was long gone, she left when Mugi calmed her down.

leaving the Hirasawa sisters alone in the house.

Ui frowned, she relaxed and turned away from her sister, leaving to go to her own room.

Yui remained put, she sat alone, in silence in the kitchen.

'Ui...she...hates 'them'...people like that'

Yui looked down to her own hands, 'Azusa'

* * *

Whale...drama bomb!

And whale...I don't know how it happened, but it did, This all of a sudden turned into a multi-Chapter, which will wrap up soon.

but lol, this was supposed to be a three shot, or two...hehehehe

Hope this chapter was good!

* * *

 _Reviews are always welcomed!_

 _and to all the reviews so far, thanks for reviewing!_

 _Hope this fic's been a good read for y'all!_

* * *

 ** _Till next Update!_**

 ** _Bye!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Whale...uh, ur, here's an update, More like a short.

* * *

 _I Sincerely Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make._

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Closed minded people, and gets slightly sexual._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _General, Romance, Angst, Drama, Friendship and Hurt/Comfort_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Taking Back_**

 _"Maybe we are Sinners, But love ain't no Crime."_

Azusa whimpered, she cried hard into her pillow, she was so mad at herself for slipping like that, for kissing Yui, and now she ran away.

Crap, she really fucked up.

Azusa was like a child throwing a tantrum in her room, she tossed her pillow at her door, she was so pissed.

'I slipped up, for nothing!'

the images of Yui's shocked expression flashed in her mind, she could clearly see Yui's confusion.

'It's her fault, all her fault for always smothering me in hugs and all that crap!'

Azusa screamed in frustration into her blankets, her heart ached.

She may have just destroyed the band.

'I was so selfish!'

"Azusa!", a voice called out to her, the voice echoed in her home.

"Oh great, now i'm hearing voices", Azusa grumbled.

a knock at her door startled her, she got up from her bed, she was mess.

The door opened, revealing a certain busty ravenette panting.

"Azusa!"

Azusa whimpered at the sight of her senpai.

"Senpai!"

Mio frowned, she felt hurt for Azusa, she can't imagine what Azusa must be feeling right now.

"Azusa, I'm here alright, I'm here", Mio walked to the crying kohai to try and comfort the girl, Mio hugged the girl closely, "Shhh, it'll all be alright"

Azusa cried hard, "It won't, it won't be okay. Yui hates me now, I know it!"

Mio shook her head, "No she doesn't."

"she does"

"Give it time Azusa...Yui, she fought Jun"

Azusa hummed in surprise and gave Mio a surprised look. "Why?"

Mio shrugged, "I won't know, but Ui called Mugi, and Mugi called Ritsu, we came over and it was mess, they were going at it still and Ritsu and Mugi had to pull them apart from each other."

The kohai frowned, 'is that why Ui was calling her?'

she felt slightly worried about her bestfriends.

Mio sighed, "But it had something to do with you"

Azusa frowned

* * *

Ritsu was with Mugi, Mugi was giving Ritsu a lift to Azusa's house, Mugi herself was going to visit the kohai.

Mugi wanted to get the story straight.

Ritsu however, was in thought about Ui's little speech.

'They'll turn us', Ritsu sighed out softly.

Mio was dominating her thoughts.

Ritsu was starting to like Mio, she was starting to view the girl as a little more than friend, Ritsu was starting to see her a Love interest.

but Ui's words were eating away at her thoughts, they kept interrupting her thoughts.

'It's Unnatural'

"We're here, Ricchan", Mugi said to Ritsu.

Ritsu nodded, "Hai"

both girls got out of the car, Mugi told her butler to wait a bit.

"Who would have Though that about Ui-san huh?", Mugi spoke all of a sudden as she and Ritsu walked up to Azusa's front door.

Ritsu nodded.

"I never would have guessed", Mugi spoke once more.

the drummer shrugged, "Oh well, what's there to do"

Mugi turned the door knob and entered the home, so did Ritsu.

"So, you're sure, Mio-chan's here"

Ritsu Nodded, "Yeah, I'm really sure".

and as if on cue, Mio walked down the stairs from Azusa's room.

"Girls", Mio spoke.

"Ah, Mio-chan. how is she?", Mugi asked.

Mio sighed out, "She's okay.", Mio's steel grey eyes settled onto the drummer's thoughtful face.

"Ritsu?"

Ritsu hummed and broke out of thought.

Mugi sighed out, "Boy, you wouldn't guess what happened after you left, Tsk..."

Mio hummed, she walked towards Ritsu took hold of her arm, she hugged Ritsu's arm intimately.

"Oh?", Mugi caught the bassist's actions

Mio smiled lightly.

Ritsu, tensed.

"U-Um..."

Mugi smiled, "You two?", Mugi made gestures.

Mio nodded, she leaned her onto Ritsu's shoulder and rested it there.

"Oh, Ricchan! and you didn't share the deets!", Mugi said with sparkly Yuri eyes.

Ritsu didn't even shift, she remained still and quiet.

Mio felt Ritsu's tense muscles, "Ritsu, what's wrong, you're tense."

 _"Isn't wrong for us to be together?"_

Mio and Mugi both went wide eyed, their bodies stiffened.

Mio's mouth dropped, she tensed up herself. "R-Ritsu?"

"Ritsu", Mugi got serious.

"I mean, Ui has a point. It's wrong. And I don't know why or how I...fell into what we became. Maybe this was a bad idea after all", Ritsu said, not meeting anyones gaze.

The bassist frowned heavily, she broke physical contact with Ritsu.

"I think I was just curious". Ritsu said expressionless.

Mugi put a hand over Mio's shoulder, "Hey, Chill. Ui's just closed minded, don't let her get to you"

Ritsu looked away, "I just..."

'I Like you, Mio'

Ritsu bit her bottom lip.

those words rang in her head.

Did she really like Mio, why did she allow herself to go along with Mio in the first place.

Mio tensed, "Ritsu, knock it off, this isn't funny"

Mio felt her heart racing in anxiousness, and it ached.

The tawny haired teen shrugged, "I think maybe I'm going to need some space to think."

The Bassist, looked down to her shoes, she was in disbelief.

'How? Why?'

Mugi was going to say something, but Mio looked to at her, "It's fine, It's Ritsu's decision."

Ritsu sighed out, "I'll be going home, Good Bye"

and with that, the expressionless Drummer walked out the Nakano residence.

Mio swallowed her tears and sobs, she was confident that somehow Ritsu would come back to her, she knew it, she was positive.

"Mio-chan?"

"Ui really threw her off, huh?"

Mugi nodded, "You have no idea"

* * *

Whale, leave a review if y'all want!

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

Short, I know right.

* * *

Whale, Till next update!

Bye


	7. Chapter 7

Alrighty then!

So here's an update!

* * *

 _ **Note!**_

About my other fics, Don't worry, I'm working on them, especially the werewolf one, hehehehe...

I'll update them very soon!

 _ **End Note!**_

* * *

 _I Sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I might make._

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Sexual...abouta change the rating...maybe, hehehe, (Comment if I should throw in a lemon scene!)_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _General, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort and Angst. (Slight)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Adventure of a Lifetime (P.2)_**

 _"No, I Don't want anyone else, but You"_

"Stupid, I was so stupid!"

Ui huffed out, her face was buried into her pillow, her lights in her room, off.

'I Pushed it too far, they'll hate me...what if My own sister is really like that...I can't ditch her cause of it...still'

"It's all her fault, Damn you Azusa", Ui spewed profanities.

Ui clutched her bed sheets tightly, her face smothered in her pillow still, she was so in thought.

'I Should have stood shut'

* * *

Yui had gone to her room by now, she sat in the water of her bathtub, she sighed out, her face ached slightly.

'Azusa'

Just thinking of her kohai sent her heart to throb in her chest, her cheeks began to heat up.

'Ui...', the thought of her sister came to her mind, 'Ui doesn't want me to talk with her anymore...'

The Older Hirasawa was in deep thought, what did she have that attracted the kitten like kohai?

and since when had Azusa liked her like that?

"Azusa", Yui said to herself, It felt funny saying Azusa's name...it was strange to her.

'I...I didn't stop her from kissing me, should I have?'

"Love is love", Yui remembered Azusa's words.

'Love?'

Yui sunk a bit into the water, she sighed out once more, she brought a finger over her lips, she closed her eyes, trying to remember the feelings of Azusa's lips.

'It felt nice, it was just so...surprising'

* * *

Ritsu grumbled to herself, she sat in her living room, she couldn't help but feel so confused, so afraid...

"It's unnatural", The two words slipped out from the drummer's lips.

a hand covering her mouth.

'I like you, Mio'

Ritsu closed her eyes at remembering what she told Mio when they were in the bath together.

Images of Mio flashing in her mind.

'I'll never hurt you, Mio'

"damn it!", Ritsu sneered.

she allowed this to go far, she allowed Mio to get attached to her...

The drummer felt her heart skip at the thought of her heated make out session with the beautiful ravenette. 'It's wrong, I felt weird about it. I felt like I wasn't supposed to have allowed it to get like this, I should've rejected her then'

Ritsu gritted her teeth, amber eyes snapped open, they were narrowed.

'I was so afraid of hurting her...I'm so confused'

Deep down, Ritsu swore she herself was starting to get used to the idea of dating Mio...but something was also tugging at her for it.

"I Wanted to like her", Ritsu hummed at her own words, 'I told her I wanted to like, I wanted to...Love her like she loved me'

The drummer tensed at her own thoughts.

The drummer was starting to actually picture herself with Mio, especially after Mio's little speech when they first got together, which was not too long ago.

'People are open about same-sex stuff, but not everyone.'

The Tawny haired teen leaned back in her couch, she released a heavy sigh, she began to think about the bassist, her best friend, her Childhood friend...

her Girlfriend.

She began to allow her mind to think about how her and the bassist shared many tender moments in this short time they've been 'dating', how Mio always made an effort to keep some form of physical contact with her, How Mio would initiate make out sessions, how Mio would...

The drummer felt her face begin to heat up, she licked her lips and swallowed saliva.

'I did those things back to her too, I...I liked kissing her, Touching her. I liked it when she did it to me, I felt so comfortable.'

"Urgh, damn it", Ritsu sighed out and stood up from the couch.

'She's just closed minded', Mugi's words ran through her mind, as if to discredit what Ui had said.

Ritsu was to tough to admit it, to admit the depth of her fears.

Ritsu had many.

* * *

Mio returned home alone, she entered her home, she was quickly questioned by her parents.

"Where's Ritsu-kun?", Mio's father asked curiously, seeing his daughter come home by herself.

"Where's Ricchan?", Mio's mother asked as well.

Mio shrugged, "S-She went back home, something like that", Mio averted eye contact with her parents. "Um, well, I'll be heading to my room, bye"

at this point the sun had already been set, it felt like a long day for some reason.

"Alright Honey", Both Akiyamas said to their daughter.

with that, Mio went to her room...

But of course, Mrs. Akiyama saved a few questions, and she's most definitely going to ask them.

as Mio entered her room, her mother tapped her shoulder.

Mio jumped because she was startled.

"M-Mom?"

"Shh", Mio's mother slipped into the room, she closed Mio's door and locked it.

Mio looked questioningly at her mother, "M-Mom, what's wrong?"

Mio's mother took a deep breath and released it, she turned her full attention to her daughter, she looked serious, while Mio looked scared and uneasy.

"We need to talk, Mio", Mio's mother said firmly.

The Ravenette teen nodded her head and backed up to take a seat on her bed.

Mrs. Akiyama followed her daughter and sat at an arms reach from her daughter on the bed.

"What is it?"

Mrs. Akiyama held a firm gaze, her eyes being sure to be locked with Mio's own Steel grey eyes.

"Mio, Pull your hair up", the woman spoke softly.

quickly Mio felt her heart jump to her throat, she swallowed any words she had, she lost her breath, she tensed visibly.

"Mio", the woman said her daughter's name firmly.

Mio was still.

"I'll do it then", Mrs. Akiyama leaned forwards and reached out to move Mio's long hair up, but just as she came close to revealing all those 'small bruises', what she knew were actually, 'Love' Bites, Mio leaned back to avoid her mother's hands.

"Mom?", Mio said softly, clearly with fear.

Mrs. Akiyama pulled back, "Mio, Show me, now"

Mio's heart thumped loudly in her ears, she felt cornered, she had no choice.

Slowly, Mio nodded.

Mrs. Akiyama crossed her arms over her chest.

Mio took a deep breath and softly let it out, she sat normally, and then rose her hands and grabbed her hair and pulled it up, her neck in full view to her mother.

"I thought so...", Mrs. Akiyama observed the marks. "Is that all of them?"

Mio felt her cheeks heat up, she looked away.

"So you've given your body?"

Mio hummed and nodded her head, "N-No, I really haven't, that I can assure you", Mio somehow mustered the courage to talk, she dropped her hands to her lap.

Mrs. Akiyama sighed out, "It's her isn't it"

Mio's eyes widened slightly she just knew her mother was referring to Ritsu, she turned to her mother quickly in shock. "Wh-What?! N-No, I-I-It's not like that, We're both-"

"Don't say it, Mio. I was born at night, but not last night", the woman said with a frown.

Mio trembled, 'Crap'

"We have a lot to discuss, Mio."

Mio looked down to her hands on her lap, she visibly trembled, "Please don't separate us", the teen whispered like a broken child.

"God no, Mio. Don't worry about that, t's just your father that you'll have to be careful with...as much as he likes Ritsu, he won't accept this. I want everything for you Mio, I want you to be happy. Even if your happiness is with that...Idiot", Mrs. Akiyama looked away as she whispered the 'Idiot' part.

Mio caught this however, she sighed out. "It's not her fault, Mom...I-I...convinced her, and because she didn't want to reject me, she allowed us to become something more than friends...but i'm afraid it didn't even last long.", Mio's voice trailed off, she felt her heart ache.

Mrs. Akiyama turned to her daughter, "What do you mean..."

Tears trailed down her rosy cheeks, she felt so fragile all of a sudden.

"Honey", Mrs. Akiyama whispered, she shifted closer to her daughter and hugged her, "What's going on?"

"Ritsu...she, she told me she needed to rethink things, she felt like maybe we shouldn't have became a thing, she...", Mio bit her bottom lip to hold back that sob, she leaned into her mothers chest.

"Honey", Mrs. Akiyama gritted her teeth, her daughter was now going through a heart break? and it was making her pissed.

"I...Was being selfish, I was..."

"It's not your fault, It's that idiot's", 'She led Mio on, that...Asshole. Like father like child', Mrs. Akiyama began to think about Ritsu's real father. "Unfortunately she comes from a line of assholes"

Mio sobbed softly.

"You're too good for her anyways, Mio-"

"I...I really love her, Mom. I won't be able to get over this, I won't be able to stand being around her anymore, she knows how I feel, and if she wants just friendship, I won't be able to...I can't"

"Mio, honey."

"There goes our friendship, all these years of friendship for nothing"

Never did Mio expect this, never did she expect that she'd be crying into her mothers arms about the woman she loved.

"Things happen Mio, maybe it just wasn't meant to be"

"I just, I just wanted it so badly, I wanted us to be something. These two days have been something for me, I've never been so happy in my life."

Mrs. Akiyama nodded, "Mio, did you and her go all the way?"

"no, I wasn't lying, we haven't, we just...kissed each other and...other stuff, but we never made it there."

"I see", the woman frowned heavily, "I'm going to have a talk with her-"

"No, mom!", Mio pulled out from her mother's arms, she looked fearful.

"She's lucky, really lucky, that for your sake, I won't tell your father, because if I tell him, Not only will he separate you two, but he'll hurt her for hurting you."

Mio nodded.

"Whether you like it or not, I will have a talk with her"

Mio bit her bottom lip to hold back speaking against her mother, she merely nodded, she knew there was no talking her mother out of it.

* * *

"Oneechan?"

A distant voice spoke.

"hmmm"

"Ritsu Honey"

"Hey, Kiddo, wake up"

two other voices spoke.

Ritsu's amber eyes opened up slightly, she was laying on the couch.

"Hmm, Mom, Dad."

"Hey, Kiddo, we tried to get here faster, but the flight was delayed.", A tall man spoke as she kneeled before the drummer.

"Honey, We're working on getting a restraining order against that pig, sorry about what you went through with Satoshi", A chocolate brown eyed woman spoke softly as she petted Ritsu softly.

Ritsu nodded, "Yeah, you guys work on that. I'm really tired"

"Oneechan?", Satoshi came into view, "You slept here all alone?"

Ritsu nodded, "Uh, I guess so, what time is it?"

The drummer looked out the window and saw the sun was at it's peak.

"The afternoon, honey", Mrs. Tainaka said

Ritsu's eyes widened, "I was out all night huh"

Satoshi nodded, "The Akiyama's weren't sure where you went, I got a bit scared."

Ritsu sat up and rubbed the back of her head, "I see"

"That's one nasty bruise you got their kiddo", Mr. Ichijo said to his step daughter. "Geez, That bastard just likes to pick it with you"

Ritsu shrugged, "Oh well, fuck that guy"

"Sorry honey", Mrs. Tainaka said once again.

"it's alright, it's all good, just get that pig away from us", Ritsu got out of the couch and stood up, she felt stiff, "Gosh, this couch really stiffens you"

Satoshi stared at his older sister.

"Alright honey, we'll be in the kitchen, we're going to prepare a late breakfast okay?", Mrs. Akiyama said as she stood up and took her husband by his arm to the kitchen.

"alright", Ritsu said as she stretched a bit more.

Satoshi remained staring at her.

Ritsu felt chocolate brown eyes on her, she looked to find just that, her brother staring at her weirdly.

"What is it, weirdo?", Ritsu chuckled softly.

Satoshi stiffened slightly, "U-Uh, I've been meaning to ask you something, oneechan"

Ritsu's eyebrow went up, "Oh? Shoot"

Ritsu stood straight up with a small lazy grin.

Satoshi blushed, he rubbed the back of his head and then looked over his shoulder to make sure it was just him and his sister in the living room.

"What's up, Satoshi?", Ritsu asked, seeing her younger brother's weird actions.

Satoshi turned to his sister, "You and Mio-oneechan...are you two...together", the boy spoke softly.

Ritsu tensed, not really expecting this, "What...what are you talking about?"

Satoshi sighed softly, "She...she kissed you yesterday, when dad was here."

Ritsu almost forgot Mio had done that, she looked away, "I...I don't think I can answer that"

"Why? She kissed you, you allowed it, that means you two are together, why hide it from me, I thought we'd tell each other anything, everything", the boy spoke sincerely, "You're my big sister, I'll always look at you the same, nothing will make me see you differently, Oneechan"

Ritsu looked back to her brother, she was slightly surprised, "You...You're fine with us being together?"

Satoshi nodded, "Of course I am, if it makes you happy, then as your brother, I am too. although, if she breaks your heart I can't beat her up for it", the boy snickered into his hand.

Ritsu blushed furiously, "O-Oi, quite teasing", she felt a smile curl her lips

"This is nothing, Oneechan", Satoshi grinned wide and big...

Ritsu felt herself get light, 'Mio', "U-um, I uh, can you tell mom and dad I'll be back, I uh, gotta do something"

Satoshi narrowed his eyes playfully, "Rigggght~", he snickered.

'He's okay with it...he accepts us', Ritsu smiled brightly.

Ritsu was afraid of rejection, she was afraid of being an outcast, but if her brother approved of her and Mio, then that was all she needed...she didn't want to be like Yui...where Yui had a bigot of a younger sibling.

'I have to talk with Mio.'

The drummer knew that she just couldn't let go of Mio, no, she couldn't, she just needed to push past her fears and go back to being Mio's rock, Mio's wall. what relationship would survive when both partners were afraid of outside forces.

Ritsu felt herself going back to her cheery way, Her younger brother just made her day, and possibly, her life, if there was anything she needed, It would be her younger brother.

and he just green lighted her.

"See ya'!", Ritsu jogged to the front door.

"Tell second Oneechan I said hi!", Satoshi teased.

Ritsu scoffed and ran out the door quite eagerly.

"Whatever!"

* * *

Azusa sighed heavily, everything just fell apart for her at this point.

Ui had texted her...

 _~"Don't ever talk to me again!"_

That text...hurt her so much.

she had yet to get a text back from Jun.

and she didn't even bother to text Yui, she thought that with the way Ui...Whom was so kind and gentle, talked to her like that, meant that maybe Yui also wanted nothing to do with her.

Azusa hugged her knees up to her chest, as she had her back pressed against the headboard of her bed. her eyes puffy due to all the crying she's been doing since yesterday.

'damn it all'

* * *

Ui sat in her tub, the water up to her shoulders, she couldn't help but feel so wrong, and she knew deep down why...

she truly was furious with same-sex couples, but for the reasons that it just 'grossed' her out, but because...

she was 'curved' herself.

and she was trying ever so desperately to somehow grasp at being 'straight'

'If Oneechan likes Azusa'chan back...I've only served to put Oneechan down, Kotobuki-san was right, and not only that, but I made a fool out of myself in front my senpais.'

the younger girl liked girls, this became obvious when she was in middle school, in her final year of middle school that is, when her older sister was just starting her first year of high school.

Ui blushed, her cheeks began to heat up at how she figured out she found the same gender attractive...

she figured this out when Yui brought the Light music club to their home and had a sleepover.

Ui shook her head.

'I don't want this'

liking another girl, was too much for Ui to handle, it was like, her whole world, the one she grew up with, just got shattered by meeting her senpai.

'No'

Ui didn't want to be gay, but she envied those whom were and were open about it.

they seemed so happy with their partners too.

Ui wanted happiness, but she knew that her 'happiness' would come with a high price.

* * *

"Sheesh, Oneechan", a blonde said to another.

"Yeah, and she was a total cutie too", Mugi said with a sigh.

"Hmm, must suck for Hirasawa-san, knowing her younger sister's like that", the blonde haired girl sighed as she sat with her friend.

Mugi nodded, "Not even my father disapproved of me so hard"

"But he didn't exactly 'appove' either, Oneechan"

Mugi shrugged, "Oh well, he was in between, it's the same thing as saying yes"

The blonde giggled softly.

"What, Sumire?"

"oh nothing, Oneechan"

Mugi smiled lightly, then a thought crossed her mind, "But...this also caused my best friends to break up"

Sumire hummed, "Break up?"

Mugi nodded, "Yes, Mio-chan and Ricchan, they were together, secretly, I don't know why, I mean, Ricchan knew how I was, but oh well."

"Woah, they would really look cute together to be honest, They both really fit together."

The pianist nodded, "Right, they'd be the perfect couple"

Sumire nodded, "But wait, how did it affect their relationship?", the blonde was clearly curious about what made them break up

"What Ui said, made Ritsu switch, now I don't on what terms their relationship was on, but Mio said something about being selfish towards Ritsu. and Ritsu said she shouldn't have allowed them to have moved past Friendship", The older blonde explained.

Sumire looked on, "Hmmm"

"Yeah, exactly, Hmmm", Mugi turned to face the beach.

"How long were they together?"

"I don't know, but not long, clearly"

The blonde knew that for sure, Something just told her that Mio and Ritsu had just started their 'thing'

everything seemed weird just the day before the day they went to the theaters with pacco, or...Estevan.

"Actually, I think it was in between Thursday and Friday, they both acted off", Mugi brought up.

Sumire hummed, "Then maybe it was in between that time frame...which is, clearly not a very long time, just two to three, maybe even four days, no more than a week"

The blonde was very curious now...she needed to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Ritsu huffed, she was slightly sweaty from running to Mio's home.

all her thoughts getting together.

coming to a conclusion.

Ritsu was truly, genuinely starting to develop feelings for Mio...or maybe, they were already there from the start, she just didn't know for herself.

all those kisses, how Mio and her touched each other, hell, Ritsu even cross dressed for her.

Ritsu didn't even knock the door, she just turned the knob and found the door to be unlocked, she entered the home and closed the front door, taking off her shoes, she hopped a step and began to make her way to the stairs were she'd get to Mio's room.

"Oh? Hello, Ritsu-kun", a man's voice spoke.

Ritsu hummed and greeted the man back, "H-Hey, Akiyama-san, uh, is Mio here?"

The man smiled at the tawny haired teen, "Yeah, she's been in her room lately, she's been feeling sick, something like that."

Ritsu hummed and nodded, "I came to see her, that okay?"

The man nodded with a confused smile, "Uh-huh, Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

Ritsu nodded, "Uh, No apparent reason, well, I'll be going up to see her"

"Hai", the man said, still clearly lost.

with that, Ritsu hopped towards the stairs and made her way up them and to Mio's room.

Just as Ritsu reached Mio's door knob, ready to turn it, a hand settled onto her shoulder.

"Huh?", Ritsu turned to look over her shoulder. "Uh, Akiyama-san"

Mrs. Akiyama stood before her, she wore a weird expression, a cross between, soft, and firm.

"Ricchan, what are you doing here?", the woman spoke softly.

Ritsu hummed confused, "Uh, I came to visit Mio, Akiyama-san"

"Really?", the woman spoke again. as if to question Ritsu's intentions.

Ritsu nodded slowly, "Yeah, uh, is there something wrong?", the teen began to feel apprehension wash over her, along with anxiousness.

The woman searched those Amber eyes, 'For someone who hates their father so much, You look just like him', The woman thought as she observed Ritsu's facial features, Ritsu had gotten all of the man's traits, all the way down to that Idiotic Grin. While Satoshi, came out a lot like Mrs. Tainaka. "Nothing's wrong", The woman retreated her hand, and looked away.

"Akiyama-san"

"Listen, before you go, We need to talk over some matters", the woman spoke softly, as if to make sure only Ritsu heard what she was saying.

Ritsu nodded her head. "Uh, Okay"

"Understood?", the woman spoke more firm.

Ritsu tensed, she felt the seriousness, "Yes, Ma'am", she spoke confidently herself.

"Good, before you go, come to me"

"Alright"

and with that, the Akiyama woman went down the stairs, leaving Ritsu to calm her nerves.

"That was weird", Ritsu whispered to herself. the Tainaka girl sighed out and turned to door knob and entered the room.

she found Mio on her bed, laying down, looking to the wall, headphones in, and clearly hugging a pillow.

Ritsu smiled softly, her cheeks began to burn like they've been doing lately around Mio.

'I really am like that...I like her forreal'.

Ritsu closed the door softly and locked it, just in case. slowly she walked to the bed where Mio was, she was unsure as to if Mio was awake or not, but it didn't really matter.

The drummer could hear the faint music playing in Mio's headphones, as she reached the bed, she slowly entered the bed and then spooned the Akiyama girl.

Mio gasped softly out of surprise when the arms wrapped around her, Mio turned her face to see whom had just hugged her so intimately, and she found her answer in a big Smirk and Amber eyes looking back at her.

"R-Rit-Mmph?", Mio was going to speak, But lips captured her own.

Mio released the pillow she had been hugging, she closed her eyes to melt into the kiss. she felt goosebumps on her arms, her stomach turn slightly, she felt butterflies.

and then the tears began to.

Ritsu smiled softly and pecked those soft lips that belonged to her lover, then finally after tasting those salty tears, she pulled away, "Hey, hey, Calm down", the drummer spoke softly.

Mio opened her eyes she blushed, she turned in Ritsu's arms to completely face her.

"I-I thought...I thought you didn't want 'us'?", Mio said softly.

Ritsu nodded, "I just needed to get my thoughts together, I'm sorry. I promised you I wouldn't leave you, no matter what..."

Mio frowned slightly, "That's the problem Ritsu, You're forcing your-"

"I'm not, I was just so...afraid, but something changed my mind about being afraid. and I'm sorry I made you think I was leaving you, Mio"

The Akiyama brought her hands up, she rested them on the drummer chest, she could feel Ritsu's heart beating a bit fast, "Ritsu"

the Older girl smiled sheepishly, "I...This won't happen ever again, Mio. I'll take care of us from now on. I won't let anything break us"

The bassist felt her heart skipping many beats again, "I...Ritsu, Promise me?"

Ritsu nodded, "I promise, Mio. we'll be together, from now on, seriously", Ritsu leaned forwards, slowly closing her eyes.

Mio felt so happy, she smiled, she just knew it...Ritsu and her, were going to make it together.

steel grey eyes fluttered shut, when Ritsu's soft lips stole Mio's smile.

'I Love you'

* * *

Azusa sighed heavily.

she was like a slug, she didn't want to do much, she just wanted to stay laying around.

but all that changed, or would.

the door bell to her home rang, and she hummed, she thought about not even bothering to answer it.

but the door bell wouldn't let up.

"Urgh...", Azusa got up from her bed, she walked out her room and then down the stairs.

she wasn't sure whom it was bothering her poor doorbell, but she certainly wouldn't have guessed it to be a certain someone.

until.

"Ding Dong!", a voice squeaked sheepishly at the front door.

Azusa felt her heart leap all the way to her throat.

The kohai nearly choked on nothing!

'SENPAI!?'

Azusa felt her nerves getting to her, she was now definitely debating on whether or not to open the damn door now, like this was now some type of next level debate for the kitten like kohai.

"I know you're in there, I'm slow, but not that slow", Yui said from the other side of the closed door.

Azusa blushed, "C-Coming!"

'damn it, time to face the music'

The younger girl reached out and opened the door, and just as she thought, the voice matched her senpai, the one and only, her first crush.

Yui.

Yui stood there, clearly slightly flustered, she wore a red plaid shirt, it was opened, revealing a white V-neck under it, she wore some jeans with a few rips at the knees and thighs, and some red converses.

"U-Uh, Hey uh...C-Can I come in?", Yui spoke with pink cheeks.

Azusa blushed deeply she nodded, "Y-Yeah."

This would be the first time she'd talk to her senpai, with her senpai now having knowledge of her little crush.

Yui nodded and stepped in.

Azusa shut the front door.

both girls were clearly nervous, the air was very think in between them now.

"Uh-"

"Sen-"

both girls cut each other off.

"U-uh, you go first", Yui said.

Azusa nodded, "N-No, you first, senpai"

Yui bit her bottom lip, she rubbed the back of her head. "No, you go"

Azusa blushed, "Senpai, you talk first"

Yui shook her head, "Please, Go"

Azusa sighed out, she should know by now, there was no topping Yui's stubbornness.

With defeat, Azusa spoke. "What are you doing here?", Azusa questioned.

Yui shrugged. "Uhm, I don't know, I just wanted to talk."

Azusa softened her gaze.

"Senpai"

Yui sighed, "I want to talk about yesterday."

Azusa tilted her head to the side. "Senpai?", Azusa reached out and cupped Yui's right cheek, the pad of her thumb caressed a small faint developing bruise, "What happened?"

Yui's chocolate brown eyes widened at Azusa's sudden Physical contact, but then returned to normal, she smiled lightly, "Um...I um, Jun, she got on my nerves and we started...you know...", Yui trailed off.

Azusa frowned, "Does it hurt?"

Yui nodded, "Not really only when pressed hard enough, but it's fine."

The kohai sighed softly and pulled her hand back. the warm feeling of where her senpai's cheek was on her palm remained there for a bit.

The chocolate brown eyed girl kept Azusa's gaze, "You look tired, _Azusa_ "

Azusa felt her heart skip at her senpai saying her name. "S-Senpai"

Yui rubbed the back of her head once more, "Call me Yui"

the kohai gasped slightly, she felt her cheeks heat up even more...'wait, why does she want me to call her by her first name all of a sudden?'

It wasn't common to call someone by their first name, only if you were truly familiar with them.

"Senpai"

"I...I want to hear you say my name, Azusa"

Yui stepped forwards, she got closer to Azusa, and did something that surprised the kohai, Yui's hands had settled onto Azusa's hips, which caused Azusa to blush a much darker shade of red, even the tips of her ears went red.

"Ah...Uh...Um..", Azusa stuttered.

Suddenly, Yui's usual innocent filled eyes, were filled with something else...

Azusa couldn't put her finger on it.

Were Yui's eyes always this darker?

Yui gazed intensely at the underclassmen. "Say it, Azusa"

The way Yui said her name, so confidently, had Azusa almost in a daze.

'Senpai'

Azusa nodded, "Y-Yui", Azusa said softly.

Yui breathed softly, "Again"

"Senpai"

"Azusa"

Azusa couldn't help but relax a bit with Yui's hand so intimately on her hips, she herself brought her hands up, and placed them on Yui's shoulders, she swallowed thickly.

"Yui", The kohai allowed her senior's name to confidently slip past her lips.

Yui's lips curved into a small smile.

"I like the way My name sounds coming from you", the goofy girl said.

Azusa felt a smile grow on her lips, "I...I like the way my name sounds coming from you too, _Yui_ "

Yui smiled ever so softly, "I...I wanted to talk, But I don't think I could possibly make out what I want to say."

Azusa hummed, "Try to make out what you need to say, Yui.", the kohai felt her senpai tense under her hands. "Relax Se-Yui", almost allowing the senpai to slip.

Yui's cheeks got slightly even more faint pink, "Thing is, Maybe words aren't necessary", Yui leaned in.

Azusa caught her senpai's sudden movement and out of nervousness, she unconsciously dug her nails into Yui's shoulders, gripping the teen's shirt.

Yui paused, "Relax, It's just me"

Azusa's breath hitched, 'That's the problem, It's you', Azusa nodded.

Yui then resumed in leaning in, she leaned in until she pressed her forehead against Azusa's, both meeting eyes.

"Azusa, can I show you?"

Azusa felt tears blur her vision, she nodded.

the senior smiled lightly, and then began to close her eyes, Azusa followed her senpai. both girls feelings each others breaths tickling their lips.

'This is...really happening'

and just like that, Azusa felt sparks flying when she felt Yui's soft, warm, sweet lips meet hers, Azusa moved hands, she cupped her senior's face into her hands, and kissed Yui back eagerly.

'This is real', Azusa thought, tears no ran down her cheeks.

Yui moved her hands and instead looped her arms around the younger girls petite frame, she hugged her closely, pressing her body against hers.

Azusa mewled softly against Yui's lips.

'Senpai'

* * *

Ohhhhh!

I did it! Yeaaah!

YuiAzu has just greenlighted y'all!

Hue, hue, hue!

Hope this chapter was a good read!

and seriously, I apologize for any type of mistakes I might have made.

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

Thanks to all those whom always review, It lets me know I'm doing well, and to continue.

* * *

 _ **Till Next Update!**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Here's an update!

Also, I'm Aware of the character OOC-ness, sorry.

* * *

 _I Sincerely Apologize for any type of Mistakes I might make._

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, and other stuff._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _General, Romance, Hurt/Comfort and Friendship._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Magic_**

 _"Call It Magic, When I'm with you"_

Azusa blushed, she sat on her couch idly.

Yui was sitting quietly.

Both girls made out just a few minutes ago, and now they were just sitting together on a couch, both were silent.

The air around them wasn't very awkward or anything, but it was just a tad bit unnerving for both of them.

"Azusa?"

Azusa hummed when she heard her senpai said her name.

Yui sighed softly, "I Think I like you too"

Azusa's heart throbbed, her cheeks burned with a blush, "S-Senpai"

Yui looked at Azusa, "I Think maybe I've always liked you like that."

"R-Really?", The kohai looked at her smiling senpai.

"Yeah. I guess maybe what I came here for, was to ask you why you liked me...", Yui turned her complete attention to the younger girl.

Azusa blushed, Yui was basically asking her to pour her feelings to her.

'Senpai.'

Azusa averted eye contact, "U-Um, well. I don't know, what's there not to like about you? You may not be so bright, No offense, but you're really sweet, Kind and even humorous, I mean, sure I'm a bit serious and all, but there's just something about you that gets to me and makes me feel lucky to have gone to that concert that day with Ui...", Azusa trailed off as if going into thought, then jumped from where she was sitting, "UI!?", Azusa yelled out.

Yui hummed, and at the mention of her sister's name, she frowned lightly, sadly.

Azusa turned to Yui, "How's Ui-"

The look on Yui's face said enough to Azusa.

"Sh-She's, upset by...the entire thing.", Yui said, she brought a hand up and ran it through her hair, avoiding her hair clips.

"U-Upset?", Azusa said, feeling her stomach turn.

Yui nodded, "She, doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. and I don't think she wants to face me either."

Azusa's facial expression contorted into multiple expressions..."What? W-Why?"

The Senior shrugged, "She just hates people like...you know..."

Azusa felt her heart ache, she knew there were people like that in the world, but she wouldn't have expected Ui to be like that, to be one of those people. Azusa just lost her best friend.

The kohai felt tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes, she looked down, she felt ashamed again, she stepped back and plopped back onto the couch.

Yui sighed out, "Azusa, do you want us to become something?" Something more than just friends, than just bandmates."

The kohai turned to her senpai, this was what she wanted to hear, this question, being asked by her crush, was going to be a leap for her.

she just lost a close friend, she knew this wouldn't be the last time she was to lose someone, she knew that there would be quite a few road bumps ahead when they got together, she might even get disowned by her family...

was it truly worth it.

Azusa rubbed her eyes and looked at her senpai, her gaze firm and determined, 'It's worth it'

Hell yeah.

'You're not really living if all you want to do is make others happy. You're only truly alive when you're happy'

"Yes, senpai...I mean, Yui", Azusa smiled softly in despite being a little sad at knowing what the price she'll have to pay may be in the future. "You?"

Yui nodded, "Of course", Yui grinned brightly, "We have a long road ahead of us, but I'm sure we'll be able to push through anything."

The kitten like kohai smiled genuinely, tears now ran down her rosy cheeks, "We will, Yui"

"We'll be okay"

* * *

"Mmm~"

Ritsu and Mio remained cuddling on the Akiyama's bed, both under the covers, Ritsu had stripped slightly, she had removed her top shirt and was left in a dark blue V-neck, short sleeved shirt, she also had taken her pants off and was in black boxers.

Mio's leg was over Ritsu's waist, while she also had an arm wrapped around her girlfriend.

Ritsu had her arms around her lover as well.

Mio giggled softly when Ritsu would kiss her face.

"Ritsu~", Mio mewled softly.

Ritsu smirked and hugged the girl closer to her, she was going to stay with Mio, this she came to a conclusion on. for no reason, would she leave Mio's side, unless, Mio left her.

But Ritsu knew Mio wouldn't leave her.

Mio's Right hand rested on Ritsu's tummy, her index finger drawing small invisible circles under the girl's shirt and on the toned tummy. Mio's head shifted to rest her head on the drummer's chest.

the Akiyama felt so happy, no words could possibly explain how she felt.

"Ah...Mio?", Ritsu spoke.

Mio hummed softly, her head still on the drummer's chest, her ear listening to the soft beating of her lover's heart.

"Yo-Your mom...she wants to talk with me", Ritsu said as she caressed Mio's thigh.

Mio swallowed thickly, she looked up from Ritsu's chest, "What did she say?"

Amber eyes met Steel grey, "She just told me to see her before I left."

Mio just knew what her mother was going to say.

"U-Um..."

Ritsu hummed, an eyebrow shot up, "What's up- wait, do you know why she wants to talk with me?", The drummer questioned her girlfriend.

Mio blushed, she nodded, "She...She found out about us...well..."

Ritsu released Mio from her arms and shifted slightly, sitting up, also taking Mio up with her, Mio shifted to straddle the girl and sit in her lap.

"I-it's nothing bad, at least not that I know about", Mio saw Ritsu starting to freak out, she wanted to calm her.

"How did she find out? and when?", Ritsu questioned with wide eyes, "we haven't even been together for that long enough to have gotten caught like that"

Mio nodded, "yeah, but we got a bit careless Ritsu."

"What...how?"

Mio blushed, she leaned forwards and then planted her lips firmly against the skin of Ritsu's neck and she began to nip at the skin softly while also sucking softly, causing Ritsu to gasp slightly at this new feelings. Mio's hands held onto her shoulder firmly, her nails dug slightly into the shirt. Ritsu closed her eyes and only tilted her head to the side to allow Mio to 'mark' her.

"Mio", Ritsu said softly, she held Mio's hips firmly, yet gently.

a few more seconds went by, and Mio pulled away, she blushed, and licked her lips, her lips were slightly puffy and pinkish.

"That"

Ritsu hummed, not getting it.

"You did it to me, and you left a lot on me, mainly my chest", Mio looked away shyly.

"A-Ah, uh...oh crud, she saw it? wait...d-did...your...Your dad-?", Ritsu trailed off, oh how The Akiyama man struck fear into her.

Mio nodded, "n-no, only my mom noticed. luckily", Mio added the end.

Ritsu sighed out in relief, "I got scared, I thought I was going to have to jump out your window", Ritsu chuckled nervously.

The Ravenette couldn't help but giggle, "No, No...At least not yet"

Ritsu swallowed, "I'll tone it down on doing that in area where people can see them", The drummer smiled tenderly.

"Yeah, You however, You have short hair, I think I over did it", Mio said as she tilted her head to the side, part of her admiring the skin turning a slight shade of purple.

Ritsu hummed, "Eh?!", Ritsu sighed out and then laid down on the bed in defeat, "Urgh, Mio!"

Mio smiled, "Sorry"

"You have long hair, I don't, I can't hide it. Is it really noticeable?"

Mio remained sitting on the drummer, she positioned her hands on the drummer's stomach, "Sorry", she merely said, playfully.

"Urgh...God, Mio"

Mio giggled again.

Ritsu felt her cheeks warm up, Mio just 'marked' her...and usually 'Marking' happens during...sex, no?

Mio's smile made Ritsu feel okay about it...okay about the possibilities that her parents might ask her about it, but she rather hope they'd just leave her to her business.

Ritsu reached out and placed her hands on Mio's hip, she smiled lightly, they were in quite the compromising position.

Mio shifted a bit, "I like the view from the top.", the teen couldn't help but comment.

The Amber eyed teen gave Mio a sheepish grin, "I like my view too. It's nice to have you on top.", The drummer ran her hands up and then under the shirt, her hands finding Mio's small back, she traced her fingers up Mio's spine. Mio trembled slightly against her lover's touch.

"Ritsu~"

Ritsu could feel Mio's back tense, then relax.

"Take it off", Ritsu said.

Mio bit her bottom lip. her heart began to race, "Ritsu..."

The drummer shirted slightly, she took her hands off of Mio, and then reached for the hem of her own shirt, and pulled it over and off of herself. Mio's blush intensified.

With the drummer's shirt on the floor, Ritsu laid back down, she smiled at Mio.

the Akiyama felt slightly insecure about her own body, for the first time since being with Ritsu...looks like Mio's shyness was starting to come back.

Ritsu's head rested on the pillows, her eyes gazing softly at the bassist, "It's just me, Mio"

The younger girl nodded, and with a small boost of courage, she pulled her own shirt off and tossed it to where Ritsu tossed her shirt. Mio swore she heard Ritsu make an "Mmm", sound.

"I never realized, You have quite the sexy underwear-"

"Ritsu!", Mio whispered harshly, she got slightly embarrassed.

Mio could feel Ritsu's amber eyes scanning her body, Mio felt slightly scared and she crossed her arms over her busty chest and looked away.

"Hey, hey. Relax, _Babe_. It's just me", Ritsu reminded Mio once again.

"I...I know, I just...", Mio blushed even more at what Ritsu called her.

Ritsu smiled softly, "The Shy old Mio's coming back huh? Not that I mind, I like it, I like how Shy you can be, It gives me time to take over."

"Ritsu"

"And that's all your going to be saying with I get started, finish with you".

Mio hummed, she was going to speak, but Ritsu sat up and crashed her lips into hers, Mio moaned softly.

Ritsu pulled Mio down with her, both girls were getting more and more heated, Ritsu allowed her hands to get touchy feely, she ran her hands down to Mio's short shorts, and she tugged at them.

Mio Moaned softly, then a smalls gasp came from her mouth when she felt her back hit the bed, Ritsu was now on top, well, more like in between Mio's legs.

"Ritsu?"

Ritsu smiled, "I want this off too", The drummer stood on her knees and without warning or waiting, she pulled Mio's shorts up, causing Mio's legs to go up, Ritsu smirked as she easily and quickly removed the shorts and tossed them, she looked at Mio, Mio had covered her face with her hands, clearly she was embarrassed.

Mio wore matching panties, the lacy kind...

"Sexy..."

Ritsu was going to hover over the girl, but Mio closed her knees together, stopping Ritsu from going further.

The Tainaka smiled softly, ceased action, "Want to stop?"

Mio peeked out from in between her fingers, "A little too late now isn't it?", the Akiyama spoke with a hint of sarcasm.

Ritsu chuckled softly and sat down, "True, True. Hehehe sorry, babe."

Mio uncovered her face, 'I want it.', the bassist truly did, she was clearly...'damp' down 'there'

"I'll-"

"Continue, Ritsu", Mio said softly, slowly cutting off Ritsu's sentence.

The tawny haired teen hummed, "Mio, we have a enough time to do this, maybe I jumped a little too far, even for you."

Mio propped herself onto her elbows, she blushed and relaxed her legs, laying them down, and opening them wide enough for Ritsu to fit in between.

"But I want it, now", Mio spoke firm, almost demandingly.

The drummer smirked, her eyes looked at Mio filled with, emotions, "You sure?"

Mio nodded, "I'm sure."

Ritsu shifted and crawled over the Bassist, she leaned down and began to kiss Mio's smooth creamy tummy.

Mio giggled lightly, clearly Mio was ticklish there. Mio reached down and slipped a hand into Ritsu's messy hair.

"Unngh~", she let out a faint moan

Ritsu's lips trailed up to the small valley between Mio's precious breasts. Ritsu pulled away, and she stared at the woman under her, lovingly.

"You're so beautiful, Mio"

Mio blushed, she felt her heart skip once again.

Mio's eyes met Ritsu's, she could see it, Ritsu was being genuine with her, Mio smiled, she felt tears fill her eyes and spill over, she sobbed softly.

Ritsu hummed and leaned forwards, she kissed Mio's tears.

The bassist wasn't crying out of sadness, she was crying out of happiness, she was so happy, so happy that the woman she loved for quite sometime, was doing this with her, saying such sweet things to her.

Mio could feel Ritsu's tenderness.

"hey, hey, don't cry.", The older girl said as she pulled away and kissed Mio's lips multiple times.

the bassist wrapped her arms around Ritsu's neck and allowed the drummer to deepen their passionate kisses, more and more.

Mio could feel it, she was able to do it, and it didn't take long...

But the lust in Ritsu's eyes, disappeared completely, and was replaced with genuine feelings, maybe not love, but it was close.

It was more than just Lust now.

* * *

Yui smiled to herself, she was walking home from her now girlfriend's house, she felt pumped really, she now had even more excuse to smother the girl with affections.

'My girlfriend'

Yui grinned to herself widely, each step she took towards her home though...

Yui's grin slowly died off, her expression got serious, 'Ui'

Her baby sister, didn't accept relationships like the one she just got into...Yui frowned slightly, what was she to tell Ui?

'oh hey, Ui. I'm dating your Ex Best friend, cool right?'

Yeah, that wouldn't work, at all.

Why, of all the people that could have hated her for accepting Azusa's feelings, why did it have to be her beloved Baby sister?

Yui didn't want her sister to hate her, she didn't want her sister to be disgusted by her...

It broke Yui's heart.

'Ui'

And on top of all that, Ui didn't want anything to do with Azusa anymore.

Gosh, things got hella complicated.

The Hirasawa teen was now approaching her home, she felt tense all of a sudden, 'What if she tells Mom and Dad? What if they try and separate us?'

many questions ran through Yui's mind, she was nervous, she didn't want that, she didn't want to be separated from her New girlfriend, no...

And almost as if on cue.

"Yui, honey!", a car pulled up into her driveway.

Yui tensed so hard, she froze.

"M-Mom, D-Dad."

Yui's father and mother both got out of the car with luggage, and both greeted their daughter with smiles.

"Hey Kiddo, Why so tense?", The man chuckled as he walked up to his daughter and petted her hair, before walking towards the front door.

"Hello Honey", A soft voice greet Yui.

"M-Mom, uh hey", Yui stuttered.

The woman smiled softly, "What's wrong, Honey?"

Yui shook her head, "U-Um, n-nothing, I uh, I wasn't aware you and dad would be returning so soon, I thought you two were going to stay in Spain till next month."

"We did too, but the trip was cut short, and we'll be going back next week and we'll come back a month later from that next Friday.", the woman explained.

"A-Ah?", Yui swallowed thickly.

'crap'

Yui saw Ui standing at the front door. she wore a strange smile, clearly, to Yui, she was forcing it.

"Mother, Father wants to know where you want your bags at?", Ui said softly, in the same Tone the older woman uses.

The woman smiled at her young daughter, "Ui honey tell Your father to leave them by the closet in our room."

"Hai", Ui bowed and left to tell her father.

Yui's eyes lingered at the front door.

The Hirasawa mother hummed lightly, "Yui, what's wrong?", now, even though she barely remained around her children, she was still a mother, and as a mother, she knew when things were off.

Yui hummed and turned to look at her mother, she gave her mother a forced smile, "Nothing, Mom."

The mother sighed and nodded, "Very well, I'll be heading inside to prepare dinner"

with that the woman entered the home.

Yui remained put, her heart racing a bit in her chest, boy oh boy. were things going to be awkward.

* * *

The sun was starting to dip slightly, the sky had gotten a shade of orange by now.

Panting and uneven breathing filled a spacy room.

"Nnngh~", Mio suppressed a heavy moan, her breasts smothered Ritsu's smaller chest as she arched into the drummer's sweaty hot body.

Ritsu groaned softly.

Mio's nails dug into Ritsu's back, no doubt there would be scars later.

Both girls stiffened as they came down with their release, and Ritsu dropped back, her back plopped onto the bed sheets, Mio falling on top of her, both girls panting, trying to even their breathing.

they just spent a the last few hours, exploring each others bodies, both pushing each other into their release.

which they had quite a few by now.

Ritsu's chest rose and fell, she felt exhausted at this point, Mio was equally as tired out.

"Wow", Mio said a bit even in breath.

Ritsu closed her eyes, "Y-Yeah", 'I'm so tired'

Mio smiled lightly, "How did you know...how to do all that?", the bassist couldn't help but ask curiously.

Ritsu shrugged, "I-I...didn't", her eyes still closed, they were getting heavier and heavier.

The Akiyama saw how tired the drummer was, and she halted further questions, "Goodnight, Ritsu"

Ritsu's breathing deepened, signaling that Ritsu had already drifted off.

The bassist shifted off of the drummer in deep, well deserved slumber. she leaned down and pecked her lover's Forehead, and then got out of the bed.

The room was very hot, her bed was a complete mess, Mio blushed lightly at the full view of Ritsu's small breasts.

The Akiyama couldn't help but feel proud of all the 'love' bruises she made on the older girl's body. But of course, Ritsu did top Mio's 'Love' Bites in number, Ritsu Marked Mio up well, even landing some on Mio's inner thighs.

The ravenette covered the girl's body with the sheets.

'Oh Ritsu', the bassist sighed out contently, she walked by her body mirror and blushed, she saw all the marks...well, most, others, well, were on her back, she'd have to put effort into seeing them. but she didn't really care much, she passed the mirror and walked into the bathroom to quickly freshen herself up.

* * *

Yui layed in her bed, It was extremely awkward over the table for dinner, god how she swore she cut pick a knife up and cut a hole in the tension filled air, and eat what she cut because of how solid it was.

her mother had been looking at her and Ui funnily. Yui knew her mother was a wise woman, she knew her mother was onto them, and if she asked Ui anything, Yui was sure Ui would spill the beans...possibly.

and as if on another type of cue, or maybe it was just the damn plot, a knock at her door got Yui out from her thoughts.

the door opened without Yui giving whom ever it was knocking at her door permission to enter her room.

Yui's chocolate brown eyes meet a similar pair of eyes.

the teen sat up on her bed.

"Ui", Yui said.

Ui looked away, she closed the door behind her and locked it, as if to prevent anyone from walking in on them.

the older teen caught this, she rose an eyebrow at this, "Ui?", she said her sister's name once more.

Ui looked up and meet her older sister's gaze. Ui's eyes were watery.

Yui hummed, she shifted in the bed and got out from it, she felt the sisterly urge to bring so form of comfort to her younger sister. Yui walked up to Ui and hugged her tightly.

Ui hugged her older sister back.

"Ui, what's wrong?", Yui questioned, partly feeling like she knew what was getting Ui like this.

Ui bit bottom lip, "O-Oneechan, I'm sorry"

Yui froze all of a sudden, then she felt fear fill her...Did Ui rat her out to their parents?

Ui felt her sister tense, and she already knew what her older sister thought, "I didn't tell mom or dad."

Yui hummed and pulled away to look at her younger sister, "Ui"

"I...I'm sorry, I just...I've been so frustrated lately.", Ui said, tears not spilling, but clearly sparkling in her eyes.

Yui pulled Ui by her hand and led her to her bed, both girls sat, "Then? What's wrong?"

Ui looked away, her cheeks were getting slightly pink and she tensed slightly.

"I..."

Yui kept her gaze soft yet firm at her younger sister, "What is it? Ui if you don't tell me, I can't help you"

"It's just...I didn't mean what I said", Ui said softly, she continued to look away.

Yui's eyes widened slightly, as if surprised. "Then why did you say all that?"

Ui shrugged, "I've been so frustrated lately"

"How so, Ui?"

Ui nodded her head.

clearly the younger girl was afraid of something.

"Is someone bothering you?", Yui frowned, "Is it school related?"

Ui shook her head, "N-No...it's just...", the girl released a ragged breath.

"Ui"

"I...I like someone too", Ui said softly, almost in a whisper.

Yui straightened up, "Ui"

"I Didn't think you'd accept Azusa-chan's feelings"

A thought flashed through Yui's mind, one she didn't want to believe..."Ui...What are trying to say"

Ui blushed, "I...I like someone, the way you do"

Yui got slightly confused, "You...like...Azusa?"

Ui face palmed, "Urgh, no!", the girl now turned to her sister with red cheeks.

Yui backed up due to her sister suddenly turning to her.

"Eh-hehe, sorry, you just scared me", Yui smiled nervously.

Ui shook her head, "Geez...what I'm trying to say is...I...", Ui lowered her voice, "...Like girls too"

The older Hirasawa blushed, "O-Oh", her heart thumped nervously in her chest, she felt happy, her sister didn't hate her after all, and she was actually having this 'talk' with her younger sibling. "So, uh-hehe, W-Who's this lucky girl?".

Yui didn't want to admit it, but she felt a strange feeling build in her once Ui said she was interested in someone...jealousy...more like, her protective older sister mode activated.

Ui blushed and nervously shifted a bit on the bed, she turned away from her older sister again and played nervously with her thumbs.

"An upperclassmen at our school."

Yui blushed, "U-Upperclassmen?", 'M-My grade'

Ui nodded her head shyly.

"D-Do I know her?"

Ui shrugged, "Um, Oneechan. I'm really sorry."

"Eh?"

"About-"

"You already apologized for that, Ui"

"But, I made myself look like an idiot in front of your friends, word'll go around-"

"It won't, don't worry, I'll tell them to keep it to themselves.", Yui assured her sister, "But, you still didn't go into depth on why you acted out."

"I did tell you, I was frustrated, I was afraid of coming out to you, I was scared that you wouldn't accept me, I can handle anyone else rejecting me, but not your rejection, oneechan. and so, I thought you were against it when Azusa-chan kissed you, because of how weird you were acting, so I thought I was doing fine by you, but then Your friends turned the tables and I came out...looking like quite the...urmm, well you know."

Yui hummed, "I see. But it's alright now Ui-chan, Because we accept each other."

Ui smiled lightly, "Yeah, but I totally damaged my image in front of your friends."

Yui sighed, "We all make mistakes, you did yours out of fear, that's acceptable, it's okay. I'll talk with them."

Ui nodded, "But...I also kinda took it out on Azusa-chan"

Yui hummed again, "How so?"

"I texted her...Urgh, I messed up all over the place.", Ui buried her face into her hands.

Yui sighed out, "Azusa won't hold it against you, Ui. don't worry so much."

Ui only sighed in response.

"But wait, you changed the topic, who's the girl you like? do I know her?"

* * *

 ** _One Week later_**

It was now a Monday, and it was a school day, the vacation week went by pretty smooth for HTT.

But a certain trio still remained a bit...bump on terms.

Jun was silent, Azusa was pretty awkward, and Ui, was well...guilty.

classes were going by very smoothly, the tension was still hanging in the air.

a few classes went by and soon lunch came.

Ui turned back, to where Azusa sat. she wanted to talk with the girl, but she saw Azusa gather her things quickly and walked out the classroom.

Ui sighed out, she knew she would have other chances to talk to her.

Jun remained put, simply putting her head down onto her desk, as if to sleep.

Ui was on her own it would seem, the Hirasawa stood up from her desk and took her leave out the room, she walked about in seemingly, no certain direction, she was just walking where her legs took her.

'feels lonely without Jun-chan and Azusa-chan...'

Ui felt slightly sadden at the thought of her best friends.

while in thought, Ui just turned a corner, not exactly looking at where she was going, she was spaced out.

until.

Ui missed a step on the stairs she wasn't sure how she even made it to.

"Eh?", Ui felt fear fill her all of a sudden, she tried to balance herself with her other foot, but once again, miss stepped and landed on her ankle, and she then there was nothing to keep her balance. "U-Uh-Ack!?", Ui yelped out in surprise.

'Crap!'

Ui closed her eyes, prepared to feel more pain crash into her when she'd hit the bottom of the stairs...but it didn't come, the only feeling that came, was the feeling of falling into someone.

"OMPHHH!?".

and a loud thud came.

Ui opened her eyes, she found herself on someone, not quite at the bottom of the stairs yet, but half way down, an arm wrapped around her waist held her tightly, Ui could see whom caught her, was using her other hand to hold onto the wooden rail to prevent them from falling all the way down the stairs, and clearly, into a hospital bed.

"Ui!"

"Mugi-chan!"

"Mugi!"

"Senpai!"

Voices called out from the top of the stairs.

Ui shifted slightly, or well, tried, before she realized that moving her foot was going to be a problem.

"Ngh!?", Ui felt pain shock her ankle. tears from that pain began to develop in her eyes.

foot steps closed in on the two girls halfway down the steps.

"Ui!", Yui said as she leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around her younger sister from behind and attempted to lift her, which came with a result.

"Uh-AH!", Ui yelped out in pain, unconsciously Ui leaned forwards, reaching out and hugging the person whom had caught in the first place.

A small gasp came from the blonde haired girl.

Ui sobbed softly.

the girls around them all realized something.

"Mugi-chan, your hand...", Yui questioned softly.

The blonde sighed out..."It's fine.", Mugi shifted slightly and let go of the splintered rail, which served to make Ui hold onto her even tighter.

"Your sister's to be concerned about, I think she twisted or broke something, we have to get her to the nurse, only she can be sure.", Mugi said calmly.

"Shit", Ritsu said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Yui frowned, "Ui, you're going to have to let go of Mugi-chan"

"Ui-chan, We're going to carry you to the nurse", Azusa spoke this time

Ui was in pain, she wasn't letting go.

Mugi sighed softly, she stood straight up, and shifted the girl clinging to her, just enough to where she could pick her up bridal style, "Woah, she's light", the blonde said surprised that the younger girl was seemingly lighter than she seemed, not that she looked fat, but Mugi expected the girl to be slightly heavier.

"I can take her"

"Woah, Muggs", Ritsu flexed her own arms, "Muggs got the guns too?~", The drummer commented playfully.

Mugi rolled her eyes.

Ui trembled slightly, the slightest movement hurt.

Yui looked on a bit sad, "You sure?"

Mugi nodded, "Yeah, besides I need to see the nurse myself, I cut my hand on the rail, and it's clearly bleeding"

Mio hid behind Ritsu, "I didn't hear it, I didn't hear it, I didn't see It", over and over, she repeated to herself quietly.

Azusa frowned lightly, "You don't company?"

Mugi nodded, "I got this"

with that, the blonde began to walk up the rest of the stairs with the younger girl in her arms.

Azusa and Yui looked at each other, "You're worried."

"Of course, that's my sister", Yui sighed out.

Ritsu sighed out, "Ui's lucky Mugi just happened to be coming up the same set of stairs, there's no telling how this could have ended", The drummer was certain Ui would have been in a hospital bed if it wasn't for Mugi catching her.

Mio hugged Ritsu's arm tightly, "M-Mugi blood is s-still on the rail...", Mio trembled in fear.

Ritsu sighed out, 'two week of confident Mio...that was her limit huh', as of now, Mio had ran out of, 'courage' and had no transitioned back to her usual self, the shy scaredy cat. But Ritsu still liked her of course.

Azusa sighed out. 'Ui'

* * *

"It's fortunate that you managed to prevent the rest of the fall, I'm pretty sure she would suffered a bit more than a broken ankle.", a tall woman said as she wrapped Mugi's hand.

Mugi winced, she just went through ten minutes of the nurse plucking the splinters out from her cut hand with twizers.

Ui stood silent, her cheeks burning slightly, 'How embarrassing!', Ui felt to ashamed, she felt like a child, she literally clung to her senpai like her life depended on it.

out of all the people that could have caught her, out of all the people she could have clung to, why did it have to be one of her sister's best friends!?

Mugi sighed out.

"The cut was pretty deep, make sure you kept that wound clean.", the nurse instructed Mugi.

"Yes ma'am, thank you", Mugi bowed.

"No problem, Here, i'll give you a pass back to class.", the nurse began to write a pass out to the blonde.

Mugi stood by and waited patiently.

"Here"

"Thank you"

Mugi took the pass and began to head out, The nurse stood up and walked into her office, she was going to call Ui parents so that she could be picked up due to the current state of Ui's ankle.

Ui bit her bottom lip.

"Thank you, senpai", Ui said softly.

the nurse walked into the office.

Mugi paused just inched from the door.

Mugi turned to looked over her shoulder, "No problem"

and then, with that, Mugi exited the infirmary.

Ui sighed out.

'Senpai'

* * *

Mugi sighed as she entered her class, her classmates all looked up from their desks to see whom it had been that entered the class.

"Ah, Mugi-san, do you have a pass?", Mugi nodded, she walked over to the teacher and gave her the pass the nurse had written out.

"You're right handed, no?", the teacher asked as she looked at Mugi's left hand.

"Yes, I am"

"Ah, okay"

Mugi walked away from the teacher, the teacher sat back in her chair.

"Kotobuki-san?", a soft voice spoke in a whisper just as Mugi sat in her chair.

"Yes, Ichigo-chan?", Mugi turned to meet the brown eyes of a certain heiress.

"What happened?", the girl questioned.

"an underclassmen missed a step and almost tumbled down the stairs, I caught her, but I gripped the worst part of the rail for support.", Mugi whispered the explaination.

The Girl cringed, "Ouch"

"Yeah, tell me about it"

"Tsumugi-san?", a voice from in front of her spoke.

Mugi faced forwards and met eyes with yet a other Heiress, Tachibana Himeko.

"Hirasawa", Himeko merely said as she passed Mugi a note.

Mugi looked to the desk next to Himeko, Yui took small glances at her.

Mugi opened the note.

 **"How's Ui?"**

Mugi picked her pencil up and wrote a response, then gave it to Himeko, in turn, Himeko gave it to her seat mate.

 **"Ui broke her ankle, she must have tried desperately to catch herself, but couldn't"**

Yui looked at her and then wrote once again, and then Himeko became their personal note deliverer.

 **"Thank You, Mugi-chan. For saving her"**

Mugi looked up from the note, Yui smiled at her.

"Girls, would you two like to share the reason why you two are all smiley back there?"

the class all turned towards the back of the class, where Ichigo, Mugi, Yui, Himeko, and unfortunately, Ritsu sat.

"Well?", the Teacher spoke once again, arms crossed over her chest.

Mugi got nervous, never had she gotten in trouble before.

The girls were all being observed.

Ichigo, whom hates attention, and being snickered at by her two best friends whom sat in the middle section, broke the ice. possibly the most outing way possible.

Ichigo stood up.

Everyone looked at Ichigo, even the girls whom were being called out by the teacher.

"Tainaka-san past gas"

everyone in the class erupted in laughter.

"EH!?", Ritsu stood up, her chair falling over, red faced at what had just been done to her, "The shit I did!?".

"Tainaka, five minutes out, for interrupting the class with your profanity!"

"What!?"

"Ten minutes!"

"Urgh!", Ritsu walked out the room furious.

Ichigo sat back down, she wore a plain expression the entire time.

"There goes your streak huh?", Mugi giggled lightly, trying to further stifle her laugh.

Yui literally almost choked on her laugh, she just put her head down.

Himeko was biting her lip hard to suppress her laughter.

"It was worth it", Ichigo merely said as she shrugged.

* * *

LOLOLOL, poor Ritsu XD

and whale, hope this chapter was good for y'all!

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

 _Thanks for all the reviews!_

* * *

 **Till next update!**

 **Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Here's an update

* * *

Hope this fic's been a good read for y'all.

I Sincerely Apologize for any type of Mistakes I might make!

* * *

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Language, Adult-ish Themes and Yuri. XD**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **General, Romance, and Friendship.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter: Starry Eyed**_

 _"Next Thing, We're Touching"_

"Urgh! That Ichigo!", Ritsu was clearly still pissed, "God! What did I have to do with whatever you guys were talking about?"

Mugi merely giggle as she served the tea.

Mio couldn't but giggle herself, "Wow, they totally threw you under huh?"

Yui sighed out, "Poor Ricchan, Sorry about that", the guitarist felt slightly guilty, it was technically her fault for passing notes, and that was what led to Ichigo randomly throwing Ritsu under the bus.

Ritsu grumbled, she sat annoyed in her chair, her arms crossed.

Mio smiled, seeing her lover annoyed just made her feel a bit chummy, Ritsu was quite adorable when mad. The Akiyama closed in on her angry Drummer and plopped down on her lap.

quite the daring move, but Mio pushed past a few of her fears of people looking at her. she got comfortable in her girlfriend's lap and leaned her back into the drummer, quickly she felt Ritsu relax a bit, and she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Oh my, you two~", Mugi cooed as she served the 'lovebirds' their slices of cake and share of tea.

Ritsu leaned back into her chair, relaxed, "Still, she ignores me for three school years, and the first thing she does, is toss me out"

Mio hummed, "She's the really quite type, it's surprising she pulled one over you", Mio took her fork and began to get pieces of her cake, and started to eat her cake.

Mugi nodded, she sat down, "Ichigo-chan's never really fond of people, she'll toss anyone when needed to get away of a situation herself. but if you're on her good side, she's a real sweet heart", the blonde forked some cake into her mouth.

while the three girls spoke, Yui was looking at the drummer and bassist, she was...confused all of a sudden.

Azusa, was just lost in thought, she hadn't realized Yui's facial expression.

"Hey? Hey Guys?", Yui broke through Mugi and Mio's conversation about Ichigo. while also getting Ritsu's and Azusa's attention.

The girls all turned their attentions to their lead vocalist and Guitarist.

"What's up Private?", Ritsu spoke first, her arms wrapped around Mio.

Yui rose a hand, and pointed her finger at her, then began to gesture between Mio and Her.

"What...Going on?"

Mugi hummed.

all the girls hummed now, except for Yui.

"Uh-ha, what...", The drummer stopped talking and began to think.

the room fell silent.

'What's Yui talking abou-OH!', Ritsu grinned when it came to her, "Oh-ho!", Ritsu broke the silence.

Mio shifted a bit in Ritsu's lap, she turned her head to look over her shoulder to look at Ritsu.

"Oh, Uh, Private, um...", Ritsu awkwardly cleared her throat, "Uh, Um, Mio...and me are together"

Yui hummed for a bit, as if trying to take in this new information.

Azusa face palmed, "Oh, right, we forgot to mention it to Yui", the kohai said.

Mugi propped her chin onto her palm and smiled at Yui, "They've been together for almost two weeks now, Yui-chan"

Mio blushed lightly, she brought a hand away from her tea cup and put it over Ritsu's hand, "Sorry we didn't tell you, Yui, so much's gotten in our way"

Ritsu grinned, "hehehe, sorry Private, I know this is something you should've been aware about from day one.", Ritsu usually shared things with her private, while in turn Yui would share stuff with her. but clearly this dating subject, was a bit complicated.

Yui hummed still, then stopped, "Uh, oh..."

The girls felt a silence come over them again.

'...wait, did Ui...Is Yui like Ui?' Ritsu had the thought of Ui come over her mind, "Uh, You're fine with this right? Me and Mio being together?"

Mugi then caught on to what Ritsu was hitting at.

"Yui-chan?", Mugi spoke softly.

"Eh?", Yui blushed, "U-Uh, hehehe, of course i'm fine with you two!", The Air headed Hirasawa Rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "S-Sorry, I was just thinking about something, I didn't mean to get you guys scared"

everyone sighed out in relief, except Azusa, she was surprised, clearly.

Yui grinned and then began to eat her cake.

Azusa took small glances at her senpai.

'Yui wouldn't have an issue with it, because we're dating!', Azusa thought to herself.

now, no one knew this, about Azusa and Yui dating, they thought they'd start off a bit discreet and get to really know each other, they didn't want to feel pressure by anything or anyone, they wanted to take things slow.

and they were.

"Mugi-chan, Thank again, for helping Ui", Yui said as she finished swallowing her cake.

Mugi hummed, she merely shrugged, "I wasn't going to let her get hurt, even if she's 'that' type of person", the blonde leaned back in her chair.

Ritsu hummed, "No offense Yui, but can we not bring her so often here either?", the drummer asked her friend.

Yui knew why.

Azusa frowned slightly.

Things had yet to be 'Righted' with Ui.

Yui didn't take it hard, she understood where her friends were coming from.

Mio sighed out, "Ritsu, we can't prohibit Yui from bringing her sister here just because she has different opinions."

Ritsu huffed and looked at Mio with a surprised look, "Oh, so we'll let her sick around so she can try and shoot us down"

Mugi nodded, "I'm sorry, but I kinda agree with Ricchan, she has a point."

the girls began to debate amongst themselves.

Azusa, from under the table, moved her hand and placed it over Yui's, she caressed the hand softly.

Yui smiled lightly, still facing forwards towards her friends whom were arguing whether or not Ui had a right to come around.

"If Ui has a problem with us, then wouldn't she avoide showing up?", Mio said to break the ice

Mugi and Ritsu both hummed.

"Mio-senpai had a point girls", Azusa came in. "someone who doesn't like someone, wouldn't go to where that someone always is."

Mio huffed, "Someone gets it, You two block heads lost this time."

Mugi and Ritsu pouted.

"Block head?". Mugi pouted, this was one of the very few times Mio threw a name at her, it only happened when Mugi backed Ritsu up on something, actually, Mio would throw a name at anyone who sided with the drummer.

Ritsu shrugged, "Don't worry, Private Mugi-"

"WHAT, I thought I was your private!?", Yui jumped from her seat.

Mugi looked on with sparkling eyes, "Private~"

Mio rolled her eyes.

Ritsu smirked, " I can have two Privates, no? better for us to join forces against Mio-nyan-OWW!"

"Idiot!", Mio pinched Ritsu's hands and got off her lap.

Azusa giggled, "Someone's whipped"

Ritsu glared at the kohai, "Whatever!", the drummer pouted.

Mugi sighed out, things were okay, she had thought that things would change completely with what they had yet to bring up...

What exactly happened that day...when Yui fought with Jun. surly Yui and Azusa must have spoken over it, after Yui told them that Azusa had kissed her, but for some reason, no one has brought it up.

and she wouldn't herself.

Yui pouted and sat back in her chair, "Anyways, About Ui, She's fine with it, sorta, kinda...She's been wanting to apologize for it."

Mugi and Ritsu both hummed, even Azusa joined in on it.

"Really?", Mugi spoke slightly skeptical.

Yui nodded, "Yeah, she was just, a bit...frustrated with, uh...what happened, and she just spoke without thinking", Yui said, not wanting to give the full 'deets' on it, like the fact that her sister was actually just an in-closet gay that had been wanting to come out of the "closet"

Ritsu shot an eyebrow up, "Hmm, interesting."

Yui shrugged, "She's been working on making it up to me"

"Huh", Azusa said almost as skeptical as Mugi.

Yui knew her friends doubted her, "Oh come on, people make mistakes."

Mio sided once again with Yui.

"Yui's right, Geez", Mio sighed out as she sat in her own chair instead of her girlfriends lap.

Ritsu looked at Mio, "You're siding too much with Yui".

The girls now looked at Ritsu and Mio.

Mio hummed, "What? i'm just saying, she has a point"

Ritsu frowned, "I Don't like this"

Mugi covered her mouth to avoid laughing out.

Yui felt a small blush creep up onto her cheeks.

Mio crossed her arms over her chest, "oh, really?"

Ritsu nodded her head, "Yeah, really"

the Akiyama sighed out in annoyance, "Anywaaaays, Yui's right, You girls should cool off of Ui and allow the girl to collect an apology, she'll come around here and when she does, you and Mugi, whom were clearly bothered the most, will take that apology"

Mugi shrugged, "If we get one"

"yeah", Ritsu said.

"Ui will make you girls come around", Yui spoke in assurance.

"Even you girls said it yourselves, it was quite surprising that Ui expressed herself like that. Yui said she was frustrated, cut her some slack", Mio spoke again, which only resulted in Ritsu glaring at Yui.

Yui could feel her captain's jealousy.

Azusa was catching this, but she was trying to be discreet about her own jealousy.

"...Whatever", Ritsu crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

Yui yawned, she felt tired, they didn't practice, clearly, with had happened to Mugi's hand, they just ended up chatting and eating snacks.

"Yui?"

Yui hummed as she turned to look at her girlfriend.

"Are you sure...are you sure it's fine I come over?", Azusa questioned, she held onto her bag tightly.

The Hirasawa nodded, "Of course it is, Azusa", Yui smiled at Azusa to reassure the girl.

since they began to go out, both teens had began to address each other by their first names.

"But, aren't your parents around too?", Azusa brought up that fact.

Yui sighed out, 'she's really worried', "Stop worrying so much, Azusa, you'll get old like that"

Azusa blushed, "I-"

"Azusa, It's fine okay, I promise, nothing's going to go wrong, my parents don't really bother me, or come into my room, or for that matter, ever observe me and Ui closely", The older teen said.

"Fine"

* * *

"Why don't you just go out with Yui then", Ritsu frowned slightly as she laid in her bed.

Mio scoffed, "You're really doing this?"

Ritsu shrugged, "Whatever", she said and turned to face the wall.

Mio rolled her eyes, "It's kinda cute when you're like this, But don't overdo it", Mio crawled into the bed, she hugged Ritsu from behind, "I wouldn't have pegged you as the jealous type either."

Ritsu remained silent, she wore a frown still.

Mio sighed out, "Ritsu, you're being childish"

Ritsu shrugged, "You've said many times before, Me and Yui are similar."

Mio released a soft giggle.

"What, what's so funny?"

"You're really doing this, I can't believe this", Mio said, she rested her forehead against Ritsu's shoulder.

"Well?"

The Akiyama smiled, "Ritsu, you and Yui are similar in many ways, but you two differ in a lot of other ways too"

The drummer hummed, not caring.

"Ritsu, I love you", Mio said softly, "You know that, idiot"

Ritsu felt her cheeks heat up slightly, she relaxed her face.

"I'm only interested in you, Ritsu, only you."

Ritsu released a breath, she shifted a bit in Mio's arms, turning around to face her ceiling, she threw and arm under Mio's head, Mio shifted as well, she shifted to rest her head on the Tainaka's chest.

"It's so cute when You're jealous, I like it, it makes me feel happy. But I don't want you to feel 'challenged' about someone else being in the picture when it comes to me. You know You're the only one I want to be with, always", Mio said, her cheeks going faint pink.

"Yeah, yeah", Ritsu said.

Mio smiled, "I love you"

Ritsu turned her face to Mio, she leaned in and Kissed Mio's lip, closing her eyes. Mio brought a hand up and placed it On the drummer's chest, she could feel Ritsu's heart beating quickly in her chest.

Mio pulled away first, "We should study a bit, then we could go back to laying around.

Ritsu nodded, "Alright"

Mio leaned in and pecked Ritsu's lips once more before getting out of the bed, "Come on"

"Yeah"

* * *

Ui was laying in bed, she had just came back from the doctors, she was checked out, she had indeed broken her ankle, and know she had a cast, and she had to deal with crutches.

'Idiot, god, how did I not notice where I was going'

The young Hirasawa teen knew she was in thought when it happened, and she cursed herself for it. and not only did she curse herself for that, she also cursed herself for making a kid out of herself in front of her senpais, especially Tsumugi.

Ui's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, just remembering how she held onto the blonde, made her flustered.

"Dummy", she said to herself.

The Hirasawa stared long and hard at her ceiling, she was clearing her mind of any thoughts relating to what had occurred at school.

and then a knock at her door brought Ui completely out from her small daze.

"Hai?", Ui spoke.

"Ui, can I come in?"

'oneechan?'

"Uh, Hai". Ui answered quickly.

Ui sat up on her bed, "Oneechan"

Yui walked in with a small smile, "Hey, how's your ankle?", the girl asked as she walked over to her sister.

Ui smiled softly, "Okay I guess, I mean, I have to make sure I get around with those things", Ui pointed down.

Yui and sighed out, 'Crutches' "Sucks"

"yeah, hehe", Ui smiled sheepishly.

"At least you're fine, I mean, it could have been worse.", Yui rubbed the back of her head.

Ui nodded, she sighed slightly, "Uh, hey uh. How's Tsumugi-senpai's hand?", Ui couldn't help but ask.

"Well, we couldn't practice today. But she hasn't really complained about it, so i'm assuming she's fine."

"Oh...", Ui nodded.

Yui smiled, "Pretty lucky she caught you", the Hirasawa brought up.

Ui nodded, "I guess so"

both smiled at each other, both in silence.

'should I tell her now?', Yui took a deep breath and the released it, she looked down to her knees, she calmed her self, she was kind of nervous to be honest, the reason? well, she was going to finally tell Ui, she wanted Ui to be the first to know that Azusa and herself were official, official...Azusa and her had become a real thing two days ago, sure they shared a few kisses here and there before that, but it wasn't really...'official'

Ui could see her sister had something to say to her, sure Yui came to see her, but that wasn't the only reason why Yui came in to see her.

"Oneechan, what's wrong?"

Yui looked up to her sister, "Ui...Um, listen.", the Hirasawa sat on her sister's bed, "Um, I...Me and Azusa, we, we got together, like, together, together", Yui said with a blush.

Ui remained silent for a bit, she was taking in the new information.

"I really like her, Ui, I do-"

"You don't have to worry oneechan, as long as she makes you happy, i'm happy for you", Ui said with a gentle smile.

Yui felt herself lighten up a lot more now, she grinned brightly.

"And um...do you think maybe, you can bring her over, I want to apologize to her", Ui spoke sincerely, she truly had regrets, she messed up all over the place.

Yui nodded, "Actually, she's here, she's waiting in my room, want me to tell her to come here?"

Ui stiffened slightly, 'kinda fast...', "U-Um..."

"Or...maybe when you can get your words together?", Yui knew maybe now her sister wasn't exactly ready, it was too sudden and Ui needed to figure out how to apologize.

Ui thought about it..."Actually, go get her"

Yui smiled and nodded, she stood up from her sister's bed and went to her room to get Azusa.

Ui took a deep breath in, "Great"

* * *

Ritsu hugged Mio tightly, she kissed her softly.

"Mmm~", Mio smiled against Ritsu's lips.

Ritsu ran her hands over her lover, she broke the kiss, only to plant her lips to the side of Mio's neck, but only to kiss the soft flesh, not 'mark'.

"Eager?", Mio said playfully.

Ritsu smirked, "Hey, Hey, Hey. You're eager sometimes."

Mio giggled sweetly, she was currently in Ritsu's lap, facing her. Ritsu was sitting in her computer rolly chair. Ritsu would roll forwards or backwards to scare Mio sometimes.

The bassist cupped Ritsu's race in her hands. she gazed deeply into those Warm Honey colored eyes.

Ritsu smiled tenderly, she loved it when Mio did these types of things with her, The way Mio would look at her with emotion, adoration and love, Ritsu allowed Mio to slip into her lap all the time, no matter when or where.

even around Ritsu's parents.

and strange enough, Ritsu's parents didn't ask about it.

Mio was only not up to doing anything when they were at her house, after all, Mio's father was a 'hazard', and Mio's mother was aware of their relationship, and things were a bit awkward after Mio's mother had a 'talk' with Ritsu.

but that wasn't all, Mio was a bit more nervous and reserved in her home because of the fact that she and Ritsu had already had sex, and well, It brought those memories back, and made Mio feel a bit embarrassed over the many lewd actions that had taken place.

Ritsu wasn't really affected, the memories of her sexual experience with Mio, didn't really turn up much.

Mio leaned in and began to peck Ritsu's lips multiple times, Ritsu smirked, she breath through her nose, she relaxed, she wasn't sure how, but Mio always had this calming affect on her.

"Mmmm", Ritsu hummed.

Mio playfully bit Ritsu's bottom lip and tugged lightly with her teeth.

Ritsu closed her eyes, only leaning her back a bit more back to get a bit more comfortable on her rolly chair, she opened her legs more.

The Ravenette's hands caressed the drummer's cheeks, Mio flicked her tongue over her lover's rosy lips.

the Tainaka smiled and broke the kiss from getting deep.

a knock at her door caused Ritsu to look at the door.

Mio looked at Ritsu a bit afraid.

"Yeah?"

"Ritsu honey, is it alright I come in?"

Ritsu looked at Mio, "We'll continue later"

Mio nodded and got off her lover.

both girls stood up and fixed themselves.

"Yeah", Ritsu said.

with that, the Tainaka woman came in to the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hello, Mio-chan", The woman greeted.

Mio smiled, "Hello, Satomi-san"

The woman smiled, then turned to her daughter, "Um, Ritsu Your father want to get some stuff at the mart, wanna accompany him?"

Ritsu hummed, and eyebrow went up in curiosity. "Um-"

Satomi gave her daughter a weird look.

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, "Uh, sure?", the teen sighed and turned to Mio, "Uh, I'll call you later"

Mio nodded, "Alright, I'll be going home"

Satomi frowned lightly, "Actually, I was hoping, maybe, Mio-chan could help me with something."

Ritsu now really gave her mother a weird stare.

Mio hummed, she blushed lightly, she turned to Ritsu, she found Ritsu wearing a perplexed expression.

"If Mio wants to help that is", Satomi smiled, her cheeks flushed slightly all of a sudden.

Ritsu crossed her arms over her chest. "M-"

"I'd love to help, Let me call my parents and let them know I'll be around here", Mio cut her girlfriend off.

Ritsu hummed, "Mio"

Mio smiled, "Go with him, I'll help your mother out with what she needs".

Ritsu seemed reluctant to leave Mio alone with her mother, but she didn't have much choice and she left with her father.

Satomi and Mio both walked down the stairs and saw Mrs. Tainaka's husband drive off to the mart.

Mio felt nervous, she kind of had a feeling that she knew what was going to happen.

"So, Let me call my parents", Mio said as she searched her phone's contacts and pressed her mother's phone number.

"You do that, then meet me in the living room.", Satomi said as she walked off to the living room.

Mio nodded.

"Hey, Mom, uh, I'm going to be helping Ritsu's mother out with something, I'll be coming home later"

"...?..."

"Um, Mom", Mio blushed all of a sudden and then whispered, "Me and Ritsu aren't doing that"

"...?...?"

"Urgh! whatever, you know where I am, you, you...Urgh". Mio groaned and hung up, yes Mio hung up on her mother. lately she's been having no choice but to do so.

'she's impossible', Mio's mother was quite suggestive when it came to Mio staying over at Ritsu's place, Mio's mother was slightly assuming things

Mio placed her touch screen in her back pocket of her sweat pants and walked into the living room.

Mio felt nervous once again, "Uh-he", Mio gave the woman a nervous smile, she sat down on the couch across from the couch Mrs. Tainaka was sitting at.

"They know?"

Mio nodded, "Yeah, They know I'm here"

Satomi smiled lightly, "No parent likes to be left in the dark when it comes to their child.", the woman said.

"Uh, yeah", Mio said nervously, slightly. "So, what is that you need help with?"

Satomi smiled lightly, "Oh, Mio-chan, you know better than I do, I don't need help with anything"

Mio sat back in the couch, she shifted slightly, "I had a few feelings", The ravenette said, "so if it isn't about help, then, why just us?", Mio asked.

The woman got slightly serious, she shifted in the couch, "Well, truth is. I've been curious"

"Curious?", Mio said.

Satomi nodded, "I've noticed the changes in the relationship between you and my daughter", the woman said bluntly.

Mio tensed, she wasn't sure what to expect now, she remained quiet.

Satomi crossed her legs, she locked eyes with the Akiyama teen, "Mio-chan, My daughter and you have known each other for many years, basically grew up together. It's great that you two have held such a long term friendship, it's amazing, especially with how different you two are.", the woman said, "But...A friendship is completely different to a...romantic relationship."

Mio blushed, she nodded, "...What gave us away?"

"From the start, I felt like maybe there was always a possibility that you two would take things to the next level, to be honest, I was preparing myself to have the...'coming out' talk with Ritsu for quite sometime. I mean, there was just something there, something between you two."

Mio nodded, she was following along.

"So you've suspected us?"

"Yes, I have. I mean, at first, I wasn't exactly happy about it, but...Ritsu was always so happy around you, I couldn't force her to separate her from you, it would be wrong on my part, I want Ritsu to be happy, and if it's with you, then It's fine by me...I just..."

Mio blushed, "You...Were a bit wrong", Mio turned away.

"Huh?", the woman looked at Mio in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"You see, Ritsu was going to turn me down", Mio said.

"what? really? why?", The woman said surprised.

"Ritsu may be rough, and tomboyish, but I think she had plans to...you know...", Mio looked away, she felt slight disappointment develop in her chest, she knew deep down.

Satomi hummed.

"I confessed to her almost two weeks ago, it took us a week to get ourselves straightened together, she wasn't sure, she didn't want to 'hurt' me, so she decided we would give it a try, and as much as i'd like to last with her, even now, I still feel like at any moment, she could leave my side", the bassist explained, her eyes got slightly watery, "And I think I'll be feeling like that for a while."

Satomi was surprised, "Mio-chan"

"She was unsure of a lot of things. it got to a point where she wanted to break up. one of our friends sister, gave quite an opinion on...you know, Two girls being together, and it got her re thinking everything"

The Tainaka woman listened.

"I...I like being with her, and for now, we've been okay, but it's way to early to tell if we're even going to last.", Mio bit her bottom lip, sure they had sex, anyone could have sex, you don't need to love someone to have sex with them, Mio loved Ritsu, but Ritsu...'liked' her.

Satomi gave Mio a smile, "You two will, I'm sure of it, Mio, honey, I'm here for you two. When in doubt about something, I'll be here to help guide your relationship. If it'd been another female, to be honest, I think I might have separated them, But it's you, Mio, and you've become almost apart of the family.", the woman blushed, "My daughter holds you high, she'll never do something to hurt you."

Mio nodded, she felt slightly anxious.

"Trust, it's very important. Communication and Honesty are also other key elements.", The woman advised, "If you feel a certain way, talk to her, tell her how you feel. I mean, Funny how I was going to give you a 'Don't break my daughter's heart' talk, but I think maybe that's a talk I should be giving to Ritsu."

Mio blushed furiously.

"You're a good woman, I know you'll be good to Ritsu.", Satomi said with smile, "I'll give her a talking about treating you right", Satomi chuckled.

Mio giggled lightly, her cheeks flushed.

"Thank you", Mio smiled lightly.

Satomi nodded, "I'm sure you two will be able to make it", The woman sighed, "Maybe you'll have reason to call me, 'Mom' someday".

Mio flushed red, she rubbed smiled lightly, "Maybe, I'd hope so"

* * *

Mugi groaned, she was bored, she had nothing to do, she just laying around on her bed, she had been scrolling through her facebook newsfeed on her phone, but nothing stuck out, she had chatted with paco for about an hour, and then they called it a night when cause paco had to work really early and he needed to be fully rested.

"Urgh", Mugi was never one to complain, but her hand was hurting, she felt a sharp pain every now and then.

the blonde brought her left hand up to her field of vision, she looked at the wrapping, 'maybe I should clean it'

Mugi got up from her bed, she walked to her bathroom and unwrapped her hand, she clicked her tongue slightly, her hand was scrapped up, it hurt to try and close her hand, she couldn't ball it up, she still felt like maybe a few splinters were in there.

The pianist frowned, she grabbed a bottle of peroxide and dumped some over her wound.

she could her the faint sizzling of the thing most likely eating the bacteria that may have been on her hand.

'I can't play like this'

* * *

Azusa sighed out, she sat patiently in Yui's bed, even going as far as to laying down now...

'Yui, what's taking so long?', Azusa turned on the bed, she laid her head on the pillow and breathed out.

Yui was now her girlfriend, they've been together officially for two days, they spoke a lot over the matter before then. but now they were confident enough, but they still haven't shared the details with anyone outside their relationship, they wanted to be subtle about it, not wanting to be pressured.

'Mio-senpai and Ritsu-senpai have known each other for a while, it's only natural that they move a bit faster and be more open about their standing with each other.'

The kitten like kohai was in thought, 'They've been belonging to each other for a while, they were made for each other.'

"Azusa?", Yui came into the room, taking Azusa out of thought.

"Hmm?", Azusa hummed and sat up on the bed.

Yui smiled, "Hey, uh...Ui wants to talk with you"

Azusa got slightly nervous..."O-oh...really?"

Yui nodded, "Yeah, Want to?", Yui questioned.

Azusa nodded, "Yeah. Of course, Um, now?"

"Yep", Yui popped the 'p'

Azusa nodded, "Alright, I'll be back then", Azusa got out of the bed and walked to Yui.

Yui smiled, she took Azusa's hand into her own and faced Azusa, leaning down slightly, she pecked Azusa's lips, "I'll be here waiting for you"

Azusa smiled, "Alright, Yui"

Azusa walked out the door and went to Yui's sister's room, not the teen was nervous as heck, last she heard from Ui, Ui was clearly upset with her, she wondered what Ui wanted to talk about.

Azusa approached Ui's door, she sighed, and knocked the door.

"Hai",Ui's voice spoke from inside the room.

Azusa took a deep breath and released it, "Can I come in?", she said slightly nervous, she was trying to keep it together.

Ui hummed from within, "Yeah"

* * *

Whale, cliff hanger anyone? whale, this might not even be considered one, but oh well Hue, Hue, Hue.

Anyways, I'm sure y'all realized, Who Ui has gay feelings for XD

Yep...it's...

DRUM ROLL PLEASE!

Mugi!

Yep, Ui likes Mugi, Ironically, Ui made herself look like a real douche in front of the girl she likes, how typical huh.

and whale, I don't know, maybe it's just me, but I ship Mugi and Ui together, I don't know why, hehehe, many people hate them shipped together tho...oh well.

\\(T-T)/

* * *

Hope Y'all enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

 _Thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

 ** _Till next time!_**

 ** _Bye!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Here's an update, Sorry, I took a small break, hehehe. I plan to finish this before the end of this month, so stay tuned for the ending to this fic, I'm like flying by the chapters :D

* * *

 _I Sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I might make._

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Suggestive scenes._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _General, Romance, Hurt/Comfort and friendship_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Soap_**

 _"God I wish I never spoke, now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap."_

"Mom, we're back", Ritsu said as she carried some grocery bags, she walked to the kitchen wit her father.

upon entering the kitchen, Ritsu saw her mother and Mio both cutting up some ingredients for what she knew was for dinner.

both women turned to the two figure carrying the bags filled with more stuff to cut up and add to dinner.

"Ah, Ritsu's back, and she's here to take away my helper?", the Tainaka woman said with a small smile.

Mio blushed lightly.

Ritsu hummed she set the bags down, rubbing the back if her head she shrugged, "Uh, she's helping with dinner?"

"Yes, is that a bad thing", Mrs. Tainaka asked with a small smirk.

Ritsu nodded, "N-No, it's just...uh", The drummer mumbled slightly.

Mio smiled, she softened her gaze at Ritsu, Ritsu smiled at Mio lightly.

"Uh, I'll go up to my room then". Ritsu said

Satomi smiled.

Mio turned her body slightly, she signaled with an index finger, for Ritsu to come to her.

Ritsu did what Mio wanted, not expecting much, she was slightly unprepared for what Mio did next.

The Ravenette reached out and took hold of one of the loops, on Ritsu's joggers, she tugged on the pants and leaned forwards, she kissed the Tainaka in front of the two adults.

Ritsu stiffened slightly in surprised.

Ritsu put a hand on Mio's hip, she pulled away first. "M-Mio?", slight panic flashed In Ritsu's eyes. The drummer turned to look at her parents, but found them not looking at them, heck. a giggle escaped Mrs. Tainaka's lips.

Ritsu blushed, "O-Oi, what's with the set up!?", the teen felt flustered and embarrassed.

Mio smiled lightly, she lifted her hand to take a hold of Ritsu's arm that looped around her waist, she caressed the arm gently, "Relax"

Ritsu's heart was skipping many beats, "You guys are in on something, and it's against me!"

"Not really 'against' you honey, we're just, all on the same page", Satomi said as she finished cutting the celery and carrots, "Just teasing, maybe"

Ritsu turned to her father, The man smirked suggestively.

"Ah, Jerks"

The Akiyama rose her other hand and put it against her girlfriend's chest, she felt Ritsu's heart racing, she leaned up and kissed Ritsu's cheeks tenderly. "Relax, go to the room, we're going to be getting dinner ready"

Ritsu blushed and looked away, "Yeah, yeah", Ritsu and Mio broke physical contact, "I'll be in my room", the teen said, then left the kitchen with a very dark blush, even the tips of her ears were red.

Mio smiled, 'she's so cute when she's embarrassed.'

Satomi smiled at Mio. To Satomi, Mio was like a daughter already, the woman felt that maybe allowing the two girls to be together wouldn't be a bad idea, Mio was a responsible young lady, she was smart and kind, she could prove to be a great partner to Ritsu.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, we can all have a crack at Ritsu now", The Man smirked.

"Even Satoshi's gonna give it a few rounds", Satomi said.

Mio turned to the cutting board, she smiled to herself, she felt like she was even more than ever, apart of this family.

and maybe one day, she'll truly become apart of this family.

'Ritsu'

* * *

"Ui". Azusa stepped into the room nervously. so far she was doing great in not revealing that one fact though, each step nearing Ui, felt very heavy.

Ui sighed out, she smiled lightly, almost apologetically.

"Azusa-chan...", Ui spoke.

Azusa tensed lightly, she was now in front of the bed, not daring to take a seat on the bed that she had laid in already quite a few times before, curtesy of their friendship before it broke.

"Yes?", Azusa said softly.

"Sit down, will ya', you're making me nervous.", Ui spoke nervously now.

Azusa hummed and nodded, she took a seat on the bed, she remained silent.

the atmosphere was very tense between them. it was slightly uncomfortable.

Azusa sighed out slightly, it came out a bit shaky.

Ui knew Azusa wouldn't speak up first, so Ui did, she broke the silence.

"I'm sorry", the Hirasawa apologized out of no where.

Azusa looked at Ui, slightly surprised, "Ui...I...It's not like you did anything wrong-"

"I did do something wrong, I messed up with everyone, I was just so frustrated, I was just so fed up I-", Ui sobbed slightly, tears began to run down Ui's rosy cheeks.

Azusa gasped out, in all her years of being around Ui, never had Ui cried, she'd never seen the young Hirasawa cry.

"Ui", Azusa couldn't help but reach out, she wrapped her arms around the Hirasawa and hugged her tightly, she rubbed the crying girls back.

"I messed up, I've been so frustrated, I'm sorry Azusa-chan, I don't want to lose you", Ui said as she wrapped her arms around her sister's girlfriend.

both girls held each other, Azusa frowned lightly, "It's okay, Ui, we all make mistakes, I won't turn my back on you.", Azusa sighed out, "What's going on, what's got you like this?"

Azusa was quite curious, something really through Ui in for a loop.

Ui blushed lightly, she leaned back, and so did Azusa, both girls looked at each other.

Ui blushed even more, "I...I just...back in middle school, it started then."

Azusa listened closely, she nodded her head to let the girl know she was listening.

"What did, Ui?", Azusa asked, she kept her hand on her best friend's shoulders.

Ui looked away, she looked down to her hands that rested on her knees. "I...I started feeling different."

'Feeling?', Azusa felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks, "Feeling what?"

"I...it started when Oneechan brought a few friends over, in her first year of high school.", Ui paused once again, almost adding to the suspense.

Azusa was feeling truly suspensed, she wanted to know damn it!

"What happened?", Azusa pressured slightly.

"Uh...Oneechan brought...girls over", Ui held onto her sweat pants tightly into her balled up fists.

Azusa hummed for the girl to go further.

"I tried really hard to not think about it, to get away from that, I though it was just of the way oneechan had described her to me, that maybe I just admired her or something, I don't know, but then I met her personally and then I just felt even more weird and it scared me...", Ui said

Azusa now understood, "You...you like one of, Yui's friends?", which could only mean one thing, Ui must like an upperclassmen, cause clearly Those were the majority of people Yui hung out with.

Ui nodded shyly, "I...please don't tell oneechan, Azusa-chan", Ui had teary eyes.

Azusa nodded, "Why not, Ui. If she's one of Yui's friends, then maybe she can pull some strings and-"

"No...I don't want that", Ui looked up to meet Azusa eyes.

the dark azure haired teen hummed in question, 'Why not?!' "Ui"

"I just...I wouldn't stand a chance anyways, she's an upperclassmen, we barely know each other, and not only that...I made a fool out of myself in front of her.", Ui uttered the last part.

"What? How? Ui...", then it hit Azusa, "Wait...do I know her?"

Ui tensed...she remained silent, which could only mean one thing to Azusa.

Yes.

"She's in our band isn't she", Azusa felt slight panic building, there were only three options for Ui, Ritsu, Mio, and Mugi. and two of them, were with each other, virtually making Mugi the only option for the girl.

Ui blushed.

"Uh...Is it...R-Ritsu-senpai?", Azusa chose Ritsu first, because Ritsu was the tomboyish one, and tomboys were more in demand for gay girls.

Ui nodded, "She's really cute, but not for me", the girl sighed out.

Azusa hummed, she bit her bottom lip, 'only two left, and if she pick Mio, it's all over!', "M-M-Mio-senpai?", Azusa got the answer through Ui laughing out.

"Are you kidding? She's really pretty, beautiful even but no, she's not my type", Ui blushed even more, she was being very open with Azusa.

Azusa smiled lightly, feeling a bit more easy with seeing how Ui laughed out, it made her feel better about making Ui feel better.

but then a blush flushed onto Azusa's cheeks...It was...her blonde haired friend. and boy, did she know how pissed Mugi was at the mention of Ui's name.

"Mugi-senpai, it has to be her", Azusa said with a blush of realization.

Ui nodded, "I don't think there are any other options, baka", the girl said shyly.

Azusa smiled sheepishly, "Y-yeah"

Ui sighed out, "It was unexpected."

Azusa nodded, "Definitely. Mugi-senpai's very kind and gentle, i'm not very surprised that you'd have caught feelings for her and she's really...attractive", the girl blushed lightly, she had just called her senpai attractive, and she was currently dating Yui...oh gosh, "U-Uh, don't tell Yui-senpai I said that...er actually uh, well, it's not like she'll get mad, er uh-"

Ui giggled, "I know Azusa-chan, you're dating my sister...she told me that you two got together"

Azusa flushed, she got flustered, "Uh, well then, you know not to mention this, hehehe".

Ui blushed, "I won't"

Ui was already used to the idea of Azusa and Yui being together romantically, it wasn't an issue for her, she liked Azusa a lot, she felt slightly happy that her sister chose Azusa, because it meant that Ui wouldn't have to build a friendship with one of her sister's random girlfriends, Ui already Knew Azusa, and was fond of her.

Azusa rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "So, about Mugi-senpai-"

"It's fine, Azusa, I don't really want to pursue her...she's in a league of her own, I wouldn't be able to catch up at all."

Azusa frowned, "Don't say that, Ui, you do stand a chance, You're like...A housewife, people want someone like you"

Ui sweat dropped, "Um, we're talking about the possibility of dating, not marriage."

"So, With Mugi-senpai, I'm sure you fit perfectly, I can picture it already, her coming home from a long day at running the Kotobuki corps. You already having the house cleaned and tended to, her clothes ironed perfectly, and having dinner all ready for her to eat. And you welcoming her home with, "Welcome home, honey"-", Azusa kept talking and talking, painting a mental picture for the imagination.

Ui burst out in laughter, she couldn't contain it, Azusa was really something else, she'd never seen Azusa this optimistic before.

"Alright, Alright, I get it, geez Azusa-chan", Ui calmed down from laughing, she wore a faint blush, "gosh, but I mean, that would be nice"

Azusa Smiled brightly.

* * *

"A-A-Ah-CHOO!", a blonde haired teen sniffled lightly, she sighed out, "That's the fourth one in a row, am I catching something!?", Mugi yelled to herself in her room.

* * *

"Ui, Do something about it, Get her.", Azusa encouraged her best friend.

Ui nodded, "But...I've made a fool out of myself in front of her and the rest of oneechan's friends."

Azusa shrugged, "It'll be tricky, but I think I can get Ritsu-senpai to help out-"

Ui blushed, "What?! no way!", the girl crossed her arms over her chest.

Azusa sighed, "Ritsu-senpai's closer to Mugi than any of us", Azusa paused, she thought to herself, well...out loud, "Actually, now that I think about, Ritsu-senpai's really close to Yui too..."

Ui hummed.

"Oh yeah, um, Ritsu-senpai's close to the unreadable ones in our band, it's weird now that I think about, but oh well, it benefits us at the end of the day", Azusa said.

Ui looked at Azusa, "And what makes you think she'll want to help me?"

Azusa smiled at Ui, "Because she's very understanding, she'll come around faster than one in our band, maybe that's why shes the president, she very understanding and helpful, weird how I see those qualities now."

Ui hummed, her eyebrow shot up suggestively, "Should I be worried for my sister?"

Azusa hummed now, then she blushed, "N-NO! It's not like that, Ritsu-senpai's dating Mio-senpai, they've been together longer than me and Yui-senpai, and I was aware of when they started dating.", the girl panicked slightly, she waved her hands in the air frantically.

Ui hummed with slight doubt.

"I really like Yui-senpai, Ritsu-senpai's not really my type", the girl said.

* * *

"Eh? EH? ACH-OOO! Urgh!? what the hell?", a certain Tainaka sneezed quite a few times while reading her manga.

"ACH-OO!", a sneeze came from down stairs.

"Are we getting something?", Ritsu said to herself, noticing that her and Mio were both sneezing.

"Hmm"

* * *

Ui nodded, "Okay, just letting you know, you better not hurt my sister, Azusa-chan", the teen spoke firmly.

Azusa blushed and gulped, she nodded her head, 'What did I do?', "H-Hai"

* * *

 _ **Next day, (Morning)**_

"Morning, Mugi-chan!"

"Yo, Muggs!", "Morning, Mugi"

three teens greeted a certain blonde.

"Morning Girls.", the blonde greeted her best friends back with a small smile.

Yui smiled, "Let's go, we don't wanna be late to homeroom, Sawa-chan'll have our heads.

Mio smiled, she held Ritsu's arm in her arms, hugging it basically.

Ritsu wore her usual roguish grin. and it was that specific grin that got a few girls looking her way, but then turning the other way when Mio sent the girls glares.

Mugi smiled at the couple, she was rather happy for them, She always thought Ritsu and Mio looked great together, even before they actually got together, Ritsu was quite masculine, while Mio was quite feminine.

'They're so cute together'

The blonde hadn't put any thoughts to finding a romantic partner of her own, but she did check a few girls out from time to time.

"Senpais!", a feminine voice called out to the small group of senpais.

The girls turned their heads, to see a certain kohai running towards them.

"Azunyan", Yui said to greet the girl, she opened her arms, to which Azusa gladly ran into them, she hugged her girlfriend, then pulled away, "Ah, Um, Mio-senpai, I kinda need to barrow Ritsu-senpai". the dark Azure haired kohai asked her busty senpai.

Ritsu hummed, "What? Wait, why ask her, you should like, totally ask me-"

"Yeah, go ahead, just make sure she isn't late to class, okay", Mio said as she shook Azusa's hand.

"Deal"

Mugi giggled, and Yui wore a perplexed expression.

while, Ritsu, she was wide eyed, "What am I? Property!?"

Mio turned to Ritsu and nodded, "You're my property~", Mio said slightly suggestively, her cheeks heating up, she leaned in and kissed Ritsu's cheek, "Hurry and go with her"

Ritsu blushed, she felt herself smile a bit, "Uh, okay", she complied, whether she admitted it or not, She liked how Mio actually put it out there, she liked how Mio 'claimed' her.

Azusa smiled to her senpai and dragged her off, leaving Yui with a slight frown, she crossed her arms over her chest and hummed.

Mio noticed this and smiled at Yui, "Don't worry, Yui", the bassist merely said, she knew what she was talking about.

Mugi hummed, 'Is Yui jealous, and did Azusa willingly hug her? oh my!?'

* * *

"So, Kitty cat, what's up with taking me away from my Girlfriend?", Ritsu asked as she now walked with Azusa.

Azusa smiled, "Tell you what, I need a favor. and if you do it for me, I can easily get you a reservation at my uncle's restaurant, Kinda pricy, but it's worth it, and it's always overbooked, but I can always slip in, and seeing as how you and Mio-senpai are together, I think a date at a nice place is called for."

Ritsu hummed, "Your uncle owns a restaurant?"

Azusa nodded, "Yep, it's really nice, it's in the downtown area"

Ritsu hummed and rubbed the back of her head, "Gosh, everything's pricy there, but Mio's worth it, so if I do take the deal, what's the favor that I have to do for you?"

Azusa sighed, "Okay, well...remember that Ui issue?"

Ritsu rolled her eyes slightly, "Urgh, what about her? do you want me to let her come around the clubroom or something?"

Azusa nodded, "Yep, but", the girl paused.

"But?", Ritsu crossed her arms over chest.

"Okay, so, she wants to apologize-"

"I want to apologize, senpai", a new voice came in from behind Ritsu

Ritsu turned around to find a certain crippled kohai standing before her with crutches. "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry senpai, I was very rude and ignorant, I was just so frustrated at the moment, I have been for quite sometime, and I'm not really like that, I'm okay with uh...well, My sisters dati-"

Azusa blushed, "UI!", The girl yelled out.

Ritsu pieced everything together and then burst into laughter, "YEAH NAKANO!-OWWWW!"

"NYAH!", Azusa made a strange nyah noise and punched Ritsu over the head.

Ritsu dropped to her knees, "AHH! that hurt! AZUSA!"

Ui muffled her own laugh by slapping her hand over her mouth, tears from holding in the laughter, threatened to fall.

Ritsu groaned, "I'm telling Mio on you!"

"Go ahead, you snitch!", Azusa had tears in her eyes, she was just outed by Ui.

Ui snickered lightly, tears still making her eyes seem glossy.

Ritsu stood up, "jerk, geez, poor Yui!"

'Sorry, Azusa, I didn't know.', Ui blushed lightly at accidently outing her best friend.

Ritsu hummed, she rubbed the spot that had been punched by Azusa, "Jerk", then she turned to Ui, "Thanks for telling me though, that was priceless-"

"WANT MORE!". Azusa threatened.

Ritsu stuck her tongue out, "Whatever", The teen sighed out then got back to the topic, "So?"

Ui hummed, "Oh, yeah...I'm fine with it...Err, two girls being together.", the girl fidgeted slightly.

Ritsu hummed, "Fine, you can come to the clubroom.", Ritsu sighed then turned to the girl whom just hit her, "I'd like that-"

The girl waved her hand, gesturing a 'No'

"What?"

"That's not it, we're aren't done here, senpai, there's more to this."

Ui now remained silent, wanting her best friend to do her magic.

"You see, we're gonna need the clubroom", Azusa said.

The Tainaka now hummed, "What? Why?", the teen crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because...Just because"

"That's not a good enough reason, Azusa", Ritsu said. "Plus Mio'll have my head if we don't have practice this time"

Azusa hummed then she brought up a fact, "Oh no we don't, we can't, remember Mugi-senpai's hand?"

The drummer nodded, "Ooooh, Right"

"Exactly, so now came we borrow the club?"

Ritsu hummed, "So you want to cancel the club today, so you and Ui could stick around in there?"

"No! well, um, kinda sorta, something like that...like, Just...", Azusa looked at Ui.

Ui blushed, then she nodded.

Ritsu caught this, "What?"

"Ui's sorta...urm, into someone, and well, when she let loose on you guys that day, she was frustrated because she was like that, but she wasn't sure if Yui was okay with it, but now you know...uhh, you get it right?"

Ritsu hummed then rubbed the bridge between her eyebrows.

"Okay, so, what you're telling me now is, Ui's gay rant was out of frustration?"

"Yeah, Pretty much.", Azusa said.

Ritsu rubbed her chin now, As if she had chin hairs, she hummed, "So? like, what's the room gonna be used for? I think that's my real question here?"

"Ui wants to talk to someone", Azusa said.

Ritsu hummed, "Oh...i'll cancel the club then-"

"No!"

"Azusa you're confusing me", Ritsu now put her hands on her hips.

"Urgh, Well, listen, we kinda need you to talk with someone."

"Talk with someone?", Ritsu hummed again

"Yeah"

"Who?"

Azusa took a deep breath, "Mugi-senpai"

Ritsu remained silent for a few seconds, as if she was taking in all this new information and maybe her hard drive had froze for a bit.

Ui stepped in front of Ritsu, she waved a hand in front of the teen, then turned to Azusa, "Azusa-chan, I think we broke her", Ui gasped.

Azua rolled her eyes, "Senpai, don't be dramatic", the kohai said to her senior.

Ritsu was still taking in the info.

"SENPAI!"

"Huh!? Oh, uh...sorry, what?", Ritsu rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Azusa rolled her eyes again, "We need you to pull some string for us, and get Mugi alone to the club room, Mio-senpai and Yui senpai can't go, I'll handle Yui, you handle Mio-senpai."

Ritsu blushed, "Wait, pause, so you're telling me, Ui here", Ritsu pointed to Ui, "Has a thing for Mugi?", Ritsu pointed up.

Ui looked up, "Uh, that's the ceiling senpai"

Ritsu nodded, "I know, but our class is right above yours, so...yeah"

Ui nodded, Azusa hummed.

"So?"

"I guess I could get Mugi to go, you and me will have to get Mio and Yui out of there though, which'll be hard"

"Why?", Azusa smirked, "Is it because Mio's the boss in the relationship?~", Azusa tried to tease.

and surprisingly Ritsu agreed, "Yeah. hell, I'm only the boss when we're in a 'room'-"

"GROSS SENPAI!", Azusa whined, not wanting to hear the details of her senpais sex life.

"Hey, i'm being honest here", Ritsu shrugged.

Ui hummed, "Then, get her in a room and distract her."

Ritsu looked at Ui, "I like you, kid"

Azusa blushed she covered her ears. "Gross"

Ui smiled.

"Alright, so is that all?"

Azusa nodded, "Also, we need you to talk to Mugi-senpai, ask her about the possibilities of her getting over what Ui said, and explain to her that Ui has been a bit frustrated, but don't tell her Ui likes her or anything."

Ritsu nodded, "Alright, and uh, do I also tell her about you and Yui...like the fact that Ui's okay with it, I mean it'll help Ui."

Ui looked at Azusa.

Azusa sighed, she gave in, "Urgh, Fine, Tell her."

Ritsu smiled, "Right then, we have a mission!, Azusa you are my newest recruit."

"Oh shut up senpai"

Azusa rolled her eyes.

Ritsu grinned.

"You don't speak like that to your captain"

"Senpai!

Ui merely smiled, she got Ritsu on her side, this should be a bit more easy, Ritsu is very convincing.

'Gosh, I can't believe I'm going to try and make a pass at Mugi-senpai.'

Ui could only hope the blonde would get over her anti-gay rant.

* * *

Golly, kinda short, I was trynna make every chapter 5000 words or more, but I slacked on this one and two others, hehehe, sorry y'all but anyways, I hope it's been a good read, either way.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are always welcomed!**_

 _Thanks for all the reviews, Y'all_

* * *

Till next time, Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Here's an update, hehehe.

I've been meaning to finish this before November...Buuuuut clearly that didn't happen XD

* * *

 _Mind the Errors in this chapter, please!_

* * *

 ** _NOTE:_**

 ** _I just edited this, I added some stuff to this chapter, like, five minutes after I released this chapter!_**

 ** _Sorry!_**

 ** _11/30/2016_**

* * *

 ** _Rating: T_**

 ** _Language, Sexual content...(ish), and Yuri._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, General, and Friendship...Slight Angst_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Walk On By_**

 _"You lost me when you lied"_

Ui was a bit fed up at this point, she was getting around the school in crutches, and boy, was it a pain in the ass. Ui had yet to speak with Jun, she didn't even see Jun speak with Azusa.

'Hope Ritsu-senpai has good news'

The Hirasawa kohai sighed quietly, she sat in her desk, it was the last period of the day, finally.

But it wasn't that, that had the girl on edge, it was the fact that she just felt her phone vibrate in her skirt's pocket. and she had a feeling it was from her best friend, Azusa.

which meant one thing, Ritsu had already spoken to the beautiful blonde haired heiress.

Ui's gaze kept falling to the clock just above the chalk board in her class, she bit her bottom lip, 'Urgh!'

about 30 minutes left of class.

* * *

Mio smiled lightly, her rosy lips were stuck on a continued smile.

'That idiot'

The bassist shifted slightly in her seat, just under her desk, her smart phone was in her grasp, she was texting in class...which was very much unlike her.

a certain glasses wearing girl caught the usually shy Akiyama texting, she was a bit surprised, but then again, it might have been about time already...

The glasses wearing girl smiled lightly, 'Looks like someone has a boyfriend'

Truth be told, only girls with romantic partners would take the risk to text in class.

The Akiyama's thumbs moved over many letters on the smart phone's keyboard as she kept typing replies to her lover.

 _~"Let's go home after school, Mio :3"_ , The Tainaka was already, unknown to Mio, persuading her to skip out on practice.

 _"Ritsu, Knock it off, We have to get some practice in."_ , Mio replied.

 _~"Oh, C'mon Baby. ;)"_ , And so began the sweet talk.

Mio blushed and the picked her head up to look around her, she found her sensei reading a poem book, clearly not paying attention to the class.

 _"Ritsu, cut it out!"_

 _~"C'mon, my dear Dangerous queen. Let this Knight in shining armor take you home ;)"_

Mio felt the tips of her ear warm up, her cheeks were on fire!

 _"RITSU!",_ Mio typed furiously embarrassed.

 _~"Seriously, Baby. Let's go home, I mean, think about Mugi's hand. She doesn't seem like she'd want to stress it ya' know, As a matter of fact, Imma ask her if she's up for practice, If she ain't, I want to head to my place."_

Mio hummed silently, Her girlfriend did have a point...The blonde surely wouldn't want to stress the wounded hand.

 _"Ask her, Idiot."_

 _~"Right-o, Mio. She ain't up for it today"_

 _"Really?"_

 _~"Yeah, She wants to head home as well."_

 _"If you're just lying..."_

 _~"I really want 'Some' today. ;)",_ Ritsu replied really fast

Mio felt the heat rise in her body, she unconsciously crossed her legs tightly. _"Ritsu stop being such a pervert"_

 _~"Hey, Hey, I just wanna spend time with you then, sheesh XD, My mom messaged me, said she wasn't gonna be around, something came up in Kyoto with grandma, so her and my dad'll be away for a day or two, we'll be alone. Together."_

Alone with Ritsu...that sounded really nice, it'd only be them-

Satoshi.

Mio quickly forgot about the practice subject and she typed her thought to her lover, _"What about your brother?"_

 _~"He'll stay over his friend's house, It'll just be you and me, Babe"._

Mio couldn't help but like the way Ritsu called her, _"Alright, I'll meet you by the front of the school."_

 _~"Alright, Mio"_

Mio sighed softly as she allowed her phone's screen to shut off, she was about to put her phone into her desk, but before she could, she felt the phone vibrate once more.

The Akiyama tapped the home button and the screen lit up, she slid her thumb across the screen to unlock it and then she put her password in, and finally she got to her messages. Mio felt her heart skip.

 _~"By the way, Beautiful, I liked how you looked with your hair tied up."_

Mio smiled.

Boy, they texted for the rest of class.

* * *

Azusa looked at the clock, she then looked at Ui, she saw Ui not making any attempts to read the text at all.

'She must really doubt her ability to not get caught'.

Azusa knew that many students feared getting caught texting in class, if caught, The student would be receiving a weeks detention and a phone call home.

Pretty harsh alright.

Azusa leaned her back into the chair, she was bored as hell, she had received a text just half an hour ago from Ritsu, saying that Mugi wasn't really holding anything against Ui, and that she was just really surprised that a girl like Ui was like 'that'.

Azusa's phone vibrated, she didn't hesitate to unlock and get into her messages of her phone.

 _"What the hell took you so long, Senpai?"_

 _~"What? Hey, I was talking with Mio :). I told her we'd be going home after school instead of club, and I of course, needed to 'Butter' her up with words"_

Azusa blushed, she pretty much had a clue as to what Ritsu might have said to Mio.

 _"Geez, Never would I have pegged you for a pervert!"_

 _~" ;)"_

 _"You're like a Perverted old man"_

 _~"Well, this 'Perverted' old man, Just so happens to have woman that secretly enjoys being 'Buttered' up"_

Azusa bit her bottom lip to suppress the urge to laugh out.

 _"Senpai!"_

 _~"so, I mean, Mio's pretty much also at fault here too, to be honest. I mean, she enjoys how I handle her" XD_

 _"SENPAI ENOUGH! XD"_

Azusa hissed slightly, due to holding the laughter in.

'She's such a pervert!'

the kohai relaxed and shut her phone's screen off, not wanting to keep reading her Senpai's replies.

just while the Nakano teen was preoccupied with not laughing out and getting caught by her teacher, Ui finally found the courage to open her messages.

 _"Go to the club room, we're clear"_

Was all Azusa sent.

Ui felt her anxiety rise a bit, but she pushed it aside for now.

'Senpai'

* * *

A certain blonde haired girl walked along side Ritsu and Yui.

Ritsu was wearing her school sweat pants, her uniform shirt was tucked in, her blazer was in her bag.

Yui was wearing her skirt, same with Mugi.

Yui wore a smile, "How's your hand, Mugi-chan?", the Hirasawa teen asked.

The blonde smiled softly, "it stings a bit here and there, but I think I can manage-"

"Actually, girls...We're uhhh, Not gonna have practice today, It'd be better if you rest your hand, Mugi, plus um...-"

Yui snickered, "Captain Ricchan wants to spend some, 'Alone' Time Mio-chan"

Mugi blushed and giggled, "Oh, Ricchan"

Ritsu blushed, but didn't deny it, "What can I say"

Both teens giggled due to their club president's sheepishness.

and as if on cue.

"Ritsu", Mio waved to her lover from the open doors of the school. "Hey girls", she greeted her friends as well, the bassist stood with a smile.

Ritsu's facial expression changed, and so did the sheepish glint in her eyes.

"Hey, Mio", Ritsu spoke with a soft expression.

Yui noticed her fellow captains sudden change, she smiled lightly, 'Is that what love does?'

Mio walked towards Ritsu and both girls met halfway, she gazed into Ritsu's eyes as if nothing else existed at this point, with both hands, she reached out and cupped Ritsu's face softly, she giggled lightly, "Ready?"

Ritsu nodded, she leaned forwards and pecked Mio's lips gently, Mio breathed softly, and broke the kiss, "Home, Ritsu", the bassist said with a sly smile.

Ritsu nodded once more, her eyes were stuck on Mio, the drummer was in some form of dreamy state, "Right, Baby"

Mugi and Yui were both in Awe, seeing their usually energetic, idiotic drummer all whipped and relaxed like that, was very different, it proved to show just how much of a hold Mio had on Ritsu now that they're romantically together.

'Those two are so cute', Mugi thought.

Yui's face heated up, "Someone's got a new first mate, huh, captain", the Hirasawa smirked, her cheeks still tainted a pink hue.

Ritsu hummed and turned to see the two girls still there, not that she forgot...hehehe, of course not.

"Uh-hm, Of course Mio's my first Mate, Sorry Yui, don't worry though, You'll be second, Private"

Mio and Mugi Giggled.

Yui grinned sheepishly at her captain, "I better be"

Ritsu wrapped and arm around Mio's waist, her hand resting on the bassist's hip, "Well, uh, we'll be going, Bye girls", the drummer said with a goofy smile.

Mio leaned into the drummer, "Bye girls, and I hope your hand gets better, Mugi"

"Bye", both teens also said their goodbyes to the bassist and drummer.

with that, the two lovebirds went on their own way, leaving Yui and Mugi.

Mugi sighed softly, "Well, looks like it's just us and Azusa"

Yui nodded, "Yeah"

The blonde smiled, "How's about we eat some cake and have some tea before we go home?"

Yui nodded pretty eagerly, "Yeah!"

* * *

Ui was nervous, "Azusa-chan~", she pouted.

Azusa sighed out, "Relax, try and be casual about it ya' know"

Ui nodded, she was just really nervous.

"I'll get Yui out of there, and then you'll go through with the plan. It'll work, I'm sure", The Nakano teen said, trying to bring the nervous Hirasawa out from anxiousness.

"Alright, Azusa-chan", Ui swallowed thickly.

Azusa smiled at Ui once more, then she called Yui on her phone.

* * *

Yui and Mugi chatted over things, both girls were pretty comfortable with each other.

"Yui-chan, How's um, Ui been?", Mugi asked as she sipped some tea.

The Hirasawa swallowed the cake in her mouth at the mention of her baby sister. "She's fine, she just has to get around in crutches"

Mugi hummed, "I see"

Yui felt curiosity come over her, it was odd for the blonde to have asked, well, for now, with the current situation still floating around them.

"Why the question, Mugi-chan?", Yui asked.

Mugi merely shrugged, "I don't know, Just curious I guess...Ricchan brought her up last period and it just got me thinking."

Yui nodded, she was aware that Ritsu and Mugi were both passing notes to each other, but she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Really?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah"

The lead vocalist hummed once more, "Are you two still mad about the situation?"

Mugi nodded, "No, not really, I guess it was just surprising you know."

"Yeah", Yui agreed, she knew damn well how off guard she was when her sister snapped at her back then.

The blonde sighed out softly, feeling the need to change the topic, she did, "So, Ricchan sure has changed a bit huh?". Mugi said with a slight giggle.

Yui chuckled, "Yeah, she really did, but not in a bad way, I think that look she wears when Mio-chan's around, is really cute on her"

The pianist nodded, she couldn't help but giggle into her hand, "It's certainly cute. Especially the way she actually listens to Mio-chan now."

Yui nodded quickly, "Yeah! Mio-chan's in control now huh"

both girl laughed.

they were glad for their friends.

"They really fit each other though, Mio-chan's really girly, while Ricchan's really...well, you know...", Yui trailed off a bit.

"...Rough?", Mugi finished.

"Yeah, both of them are attractive as well, so they just fall together to easily, and not to mention they've known each other since primary school."

The blonde nodded, "You know, I think they'll make it together, they have a strong enough foundation to go on, all their lives they've been walking the same path, I think after high school, they'll continue to do just that, but as more than just lovers, but as...well-"

"A married couple?", Yui cut in at the end, her cheeks began to heat up.

Mugi nodded, "They'd make it, I don't think they'll break apart or let anyone get in between them"

"That's true", Yui felt herself sigh out, "I wonder...actually no, it's already clear enough on who'll wear what.", Yui giggled, "Ricchan would look really nice in a suit, and Mio-chan, oh my god, she'll look so beautiful in a dress!", Yui was practically going a bit gaga over their current discussion.

The blond and the brown haired air head both chuckled and giggled.

Mugi was starting to quiet down a bit, she hummed all of a sudden.

Yui noticed Mugi grow silent, "Mugi-chan?"

"Yui-chan, where's Azusa-chan?", Mugi asked as she looked at the door behind Yui.

It's been 25 minutes into after school already, and Azusa hadn't turned up, she should have, seeing as Ritsu or anyone didn't talk to Azusa yet.

Yui hummed, "Maybe she has cleaning duty?"

"Maybe", Mugi said.

the Hirasawa bit her bottom lip lightly, She and Azusa were secretly dating, but Azusa should still tell Yui where she is.

and as if a part of the plot of some story, Yui's phone vibrated, she was getting a call.

Yui hummed, 'Azusa?'

Yui picked up, "Hey A-"

 _"Shhhh! Don't say my name, Listen, come down here for a bit, um, to room 1-A, I need to talk to you about something, don't tell Mugi-senpai you're coming down to see me", Azusa spoke._

"Huh? What, Why-"

 _"Yui. Now.", Azusa spoke firmly._

"But-"

 _"Just for a bit okay. You'll get an explaination."_

"Fine", Yui said with a sigh of defeat.

the line ended with a click.

"What's wrong Yui-chan", Mugi asked.

"Um, I'll be back, I have to get something from my locker", Yui said as she stood up.

"Alright."

* * *

"Ritsu~", Mio pouted slightly.

Ritsu hugged her from behind, "What?", the Tainaka spoke softly and huskily into Mio's ear.

Mio blushed, "We have to get the homework done first, Idiot"

Ritsu smirked, "Later, _Princess_ "

The Akiyama sighed out in defeat, not at what Ritsu called her, but when she felt the way Ritsu was feeling her up, she knew right away what the Tainaka was up to.

Ritsu's hands went under the uniform skirt, she groped the Bassist perfectly round bottom.

Mio moaned slightly, "Ritsu, stop, what if your brother walks in or something. We should at least go to your room", Mio said with concern.

The drummer hummed, "Fine, let's go up then".

The bassist sucked a breath in.

Since dating Ritsu, Mio began to see a slight pattern in the Tainaka, things did in fact change. Ritsu was now, very gentle with her, she didn't goof off as much. Ritsu would also pretty obedient, and pretty sweet.

Mio felt her chest fill with warmth, her Ritsu was all hers...well...she still felt filled with doubt.

Like, what if some guy came along and caught Ritsu's eye?

What then?

Mio unconsciously released a shaky sigh.

Ritsu hummed and gave Mio's hand a small squeeze, "What's up?"

Mio hummed as she turned to face her lover, "It's nothing-"

"It's something, Mio. I can tell, You can fool someone else, but not me, You should know that by now", Ritsu spoke slightly serious.

Both girl made it to Ritsu's room, she shut the door and locked, now she gave Mio all her attention.

"So?", Ritsu pressed on, her arms now crossing across her chest.

The ravenette looked away shyly, "It's really nothing, Ritsu", the bassist said.

Ritsu rose an eyebrow and sighed out, "You know you can tell me anything", the teen stepped closer to Mio, and wrapped her arms around the girl, she hugged her softly and gently.

Mio nodded and wrapped her arms around the Tainaka as well, "I know, I know."

"Then?"

"Ritsu, It's really nothing", Mio broke the hug slightly, she still had her arms wrapped around the Tainaka's neck, she gazed into those amber honey eyes softly.

Ritsu nodded, "Fine, But you already know...I'm always here, always"

The Akiyama shifted slightly, her hand now cupped one of Ritsu's cheeks, the pad of her thumb caressed the cheek, "I-...", Mio stopped herself from saying it, 'I keep saying it, as if I expect her to say it back to me'

Ritsu once again rose an eyebrow when she noticed Mio space out all of a sudden after she paused herself.

'Mio'

Mio 'came' back to reality and smiled at Ritsu, "Homework first, then we lay around"

Mio broke the body contact and set her bag down on the small coffee table in the middle of the Tainaka's room.

as Mio began to take something's out of her bag, Ritsu was seemingly left in thought.

 _"I Love you, Mio"_

Mio clearly froze, but not without her shoulders giving a small visible flinch.

* * *

Mugi sighed out, Yui's been gone for a good ten minutes.

'Yui goes to get things, but never for this long'

The blonde stood up from her seat, she took her phone out from her bag. she was ready to call the Hirasawa, but she paused when she heard the familiar sound of the club room door opening.

Mugi looked up to try and see the Air headed Hirasawa, but instead, she found the younger Hirasawa coming in, with slight difficulties, due to the crutches.

Mugi found herself in a awkward choice tug of war, in whether to help the girl out or not...But of course, this is Mugi, and Mugi's nice.

No matter what.

with a sigh of Defeat in losing to her much nicer side, she walked over to the girl half way in the club room.

"Need help?"

the Hirasawa Kohai turned awkwardly to her senpai and nodded silently, with pink cheeks.

"Right", Mugi walked over and assisted the girl, she reached out and pushed the door fully open, and just then, one of Ui's crutches fell to the floor.

Ui released a small shaky sigh, 'God this is...', she couldn't even process what she wanted to think.

Mugi bent over and grabbed it, she handed it to the girl in front of her.

"T-Thanks, Senpai", Ui spoke nervously.

The Blonde nodded, then spoke.

"Um, what uh, brings you here?"

Ui could sense the plainness in the usually sweet tone, the blonde usually had.

"I was looking for my sister, I thought she was here", Ui said with a slight frown.

Mugi hummed, "Um, she actually left, well, she said she was going to get something from her locker, but that was a little over 15 minutes ago."

"Oh, I see"

Ui bit her bottom lip, she felt the awkwardness only rise and rise, to the point of her just wanting to leave this at that and go back down and just tell Azusa she couldn't do it.

the girls both spent a small brief moment of awkward silent...

'this is awkward', Mugi felt uncomfortable, but once again, her more warmer side, begged her to continue being soft.

"Um, want to take a seat? and wait for her?", Mugi spoke slowly.

Ui quickly responded, "N-No thank you, I'll be going actually", the girl spoke flustered, her cheeks began to heat up.

the blonde couldn't help but notice this, and she felt something in her tug a bit, "Take a seat, Ui-san, I mean you put effort into coming up here while you're in that condition, you might as well just wait it out here.", Mugi's usual softness returned to her tone.

Ui nodded once again, "I...It's fine, I really don-"

Mugi reached out and grabbed her arm gently, "Come in, sit down, I'll call Yui-chan"

Ui felt her heart skip, her face flushed more at the blonde's contact, she turned away, and felt the familiar sensation of water blurring her eyes.

'Is she-?!'

"Senpai.", Ui spoke as she turned away.

"Y-Yes?"

Ui didn't think about what came out of her mouth next.

"I...". the younger girl paused then turned towards the blonde, with watery eyes, "I didn't mean what I said last time, back then...I've just been...a bit confused about things"

The blonde hummed, "It's fine, Ui-san.", the blonde sighed and softened her gaze, 'Yui-chan was right, and Ricchan', "We all make mistakes."

Ui bit her bottom lip, "But there's also more to it..."

The young heiress nodded, "How's about we take a seat? we can talk more, I feel uncomfortable having you standing here, especially with your injury."

Ui once again, denied the offer.

Mugi found herself at a loss, "Why not?"

Ui shrugged, "I just...Think it's better if I'm standing, and ready to go if what I do next doesn't come to your liking", Ui lowered her voice slightly.

Mugi hummed and released Ui's arm from her grasp, "Ui-san-Mmphh?!"

with swift movement, Ui reached out and grabbed the Blonde's face with both hands, she then leaned up, and crushed her lips against the older teen's rosy one's.

Ui's actions causing the crutches to fall to the floor with a loud thud.

The blonde's eyes were wide, but when the heiress felt the younger teen move her lips against hers, she felt something inside her tug once again, and slowly but surly, Mugi began to close her eyes and melt into the kiss.

'so soft', Mugi thought as she allowed the younger teen to peck her lips.

Ui was basically standing on one foot, considering the fact that her other foot was hurt, Ui was starting to get uncomfortable, and she broke the kiss with a pop.

Mugi's lips were a rosy color, due to Ui kissing her so deeply.

Ui brought her hands to Mugi's shoulders for support.

"Ui-san...You...", Mugi blushed. "We should've sat down, you look uncomfortable like that", the blonde found herself smiling.

Ui smiled back, a tad sheepishly, "well, maybe now I'll take that offer"

* * *

"R-Ritsu"

"Huh?", Ritsu hummed clearly unaware of what had Mio like this.

Mio turned to her, as if in disbelief, staring.

"What did you say?", Mio now stood up slowly.

"Huh? what? What are you talking about?", Ritsu wore that oblivious look.

Mio frowned slightly, her eyes teared up.

Ritsu noticed this, "Mio? Wha-Oummph!?".

Mio jumped into Ritsu, tackling her to the ground, both girls landing on the floor with a thud.

"Mio?"

"Say it again", Mio said, her face buried in Ritsu's neck.

The Tainaka didn't know what Mio was referring to. "Say what?-"

"Ritsu!", Mio sat up, straddling the older teen, tears now rolling down her eyes, Mio's hands grabbing and clutching the front fabric of Ritsu's shirt in her hands tightly.

Ritsu hummed then it hit her, 'wait, did I speak out loud!?'

Ritsu softened her facial expression and reached up and cupped the side of Mio's face, Mio let go of Ritsu's now stretched shirt and took a hold of the hand that caressed her face, The Taller teen smiled at the ravenette, a smile filled with emotion.

"Mio"

Mio remained silent.

"You didn't tell me you loved me earlier...so...I felt like I needed to hear it from you", The Tawny haired teen sat up with Mio in her lap, both girls face to face, "I like it when you say it to me, and well...I guess maybe I wanted to say it to you this time, to see how it made me feel."

"Ritsu", Mio closed her eyes.

"It felt nice, saying it to you for once...like...I don't know, I can't explain it, I just...love yo-mmph?~", Ritsu was quickly silenced by Mio's lips.

Ritsu closed her eyes, "Mmm~", she wrapped her arms around her lover's body, her hands caressing the ravenette's back and slowly going lower to the younger girls bottom.

Mio broke the kiss, "I love You so much, Ritsu, More than anything in the world", Mio cupped Ritsu's face, "You mean so much to me"

"Mio, you mean the world to me, No, You are my world, I wouldn't be half the person I am today if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't funny, I wouldn't be so strong.", Ritsu kept her gaze a bit firm, yet soft, "I love you, Mio, and I'll only ever look at you, I'll take care of you, of us...from now on, I want us to share everything together, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want so much with you"

Mio gave Ritsu a grin, one that Ritsu had never before seen before, "It sounds like you're proposing to me", tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Ritsu's cheeks brightened, "I...Well, One day, I hope we can get there...There's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with, really", Ritsu chuckled with blushing cheeks.

Mio nodded, "Well, I'm all yours, married or not."

Ritsu grinned, "I Know...But, you will be mine in marriage someday"

Mio blushed furiously, "Wha-"

Ritsu's eyes softened and looked at the ravenette with honesty and firmness, "Marry me, when we get our lives together...obviously"

Mio giggled sweetly, "Ritsu, It'll always be a yes from me, I'm yours"

The Tainaka grinned. "I know, just...want to hear you say it".

The ravenette leaned in and hugged the Tainaka teen, "I'll always be yours, Ritsu, Always"

Ritsu felt her heart thump with even more feelings, "I'll always be yours aswell"

* * *

Ui blushed as she sat next to Mugi, both girls had now given up on Yui's return, but still remained in the club room.

Ui had her head on Mugi's shoulder, "I...we should leave now."

Mugi hummed, "I guess, Something tells me Yui-chan got sidetracked though...we should check up with her, no?"

Ui blushed, "Actually, I'm sure she's spending her time with someone."

Mugi turned to Ui with questions writing on her face.

* * *

Yui sighed out, "Azusa, we should go to the club room now!", the girl whined out.

Azusa huffed and fixed her hair, "In a bit, Until Ui calls me, or rather, you", Azusa a hand against Yui's bra covered chest.

currently, both teens had been locked in a really, really deep make out session, and things getting very hot, Yui found her uniform shirt open, her bra in view, and Azusa's legs were open with Yui's body resting in between.

Yui blushed, "Geez, why do we have to wait that long?"

Azusa smiled, "Oh, you'll see, soon"

* * *

Ummmm, Idk about this update...hehehe

No comment from me.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next update!


	12. Chapter 12

Here's an update y'all!

The goal of this fic, is to be completed before the new year!

Hopefully, Hehehehe, (So Sorry)

we just gotta believe

Believe, Believe, Hehehe

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, slight violence, sexual situations...just not so descriptive XD._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Romance, Drama, General, and slight Angst._**

* * *

 ** _I Sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I might make._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: In Your Wake._**

 _"You Weren't just a star to me, You were the whole damn Sky"_

Ritsu held Mio tightly, both had, by now, moved to the bed, meaning, Mio had given up on the homework first rule.

also meaning another thing.

They did 'It' again, this time in Ritsu's room, in her bed.

Mio's eyes were slightly narrowed, as she stared at Ritsu's closet, she was currently being held by Ritsu, she felt safe, comfortable, there wasn't any other place she'd rather be.

Ritsu's breathing was slightly heavy, the taller teen had turned in for a nap, just like she did after they first explored each others bodies.

Mio's cheeks couldn't help but warm up, she was thinking at this point.

about how this time was a lot more sensual and passionate then their first time, Ritsu took her time with her, the teen also used another method in bringing Mio into her 'release', she used her...fingers, which was avoided the first time they slept together, well, 'explored each other'.

It was slightly uncomfortable for Mio at first, but she was able to focus on the pleasure of being penetrated for the first time.

'she got scared when I bled a bit', Mio closed her eyes, a smile dawned upon her rosy lips.

the ravenette felt the warmth the tawny haired teen's nude form gave off, she felt the teen's small breasts against her back.

Ritsu's arms were wrapped tightly around the younger girl, protectively, and securely.

'I'm so happy', Mio's breath evened out a bit, and grew slightly heavier, she was no doubt, allowing her consciousness to be carried to sleep.

* * *

"Ricchan and Mio-chan are so cute together", Yui said with a small giggle.

Azusa smiled, "Yeah, they really fit together.", Azusa then allowed her mind to drift to the memory of the Bassist showing her more vulnerable to her. 'she was afraid that Ritsu wouldn't feel the same way about her'

Yui held Azusa's hand gently, "I Think we look cute together as well", Yui turned her head to see Azusa's reaction.

Azusa blushed of course, "Senpai!", the girl whined, clearly in embarrassment.

Yui grinned, her own cheeks taking on a shade of pink.

The kohai pouted slightly, "Gosh Yui, always saying embarrassing things out loud"

"Just for you", Yui said sheepishly.

"No offense, but really it just slips out, doesn't it?", Azusa said with a small smile of her own, clearly teasing the older girl.

Yui sheepishly grinned. "Shhh"

and both girls broke out into a small fit of giggles.

currently, both teens were walking to Azusa's house, seeing as Azusa's parents were still out of the house on business and all, Azusa thought it'd be nice to spend some 'alone' time at her place, Seeing as Yui's parents were actually around for once.

"Yui?"

Yui hummed, "What"

"Um, Will you be staying for dinner?", Azusa asked, slightly blushing.

Yui shrugged, "I don't know, You want me to?"

The Nakano girl smiled, "It'd be nice, I actually kinda wanna cook for you", the girl shyly admitted.

The Hirasawa girl smiled herself, "That sounds nice, I'll definitely stay, when we get to your place, i'll call my parents to let them know where I'm at"

Azusa nodded, "Sounds like a plan, Yui"

* * *

"Already?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Mom's been a bit...ehh...since finding out about us you know", Mio said as she dried her hair with Ritsu's towel.

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, feeling how moist her hair still was. "I see...Is she mad-"

"No, she just...um, well...", Mio trailed off a bit, biting her bottom lip slightly, she then gave the towel back to Ritsu.

"Well?", Ritsu said a bit curiously, setting the wet towel on her bed instead of drying her own hair.

Mio blushed, "She's...just a bit shaky on the fact that we're together, she's okay with it, but certain things she doesn't want us...doing...", The ravenette gazed into Ritsu's honey colored eyes.

Ritsu hummed.

clearly, to any other person, it would have been quite obvious as to what Mio's mother's concerns were.

"I'm not catching on here Mio". Ritsu said as she scratched her cheek.

Mio rolled her eyes, "Of course you're not catching on", the teens huffed, "Listen, I should get going, before Mom gives me another call", Mio began to get up from the bed.

Ritsu got up as well, "Fine, Fine.", The teen sighed out.

Mio walked to Ritsu's closet and opened it, revealing quite the bunch of clothes hanging, "Mind?", Mio asked as she picked out a blue sweater.

Ritsu waved a hand, "Of course not, As long as you're warm It's fine by me", the teen said with a small smile.

The ravenette smiled back, 'At this point I really don't have to ask'.

Mio felt very comfortable with Ritsu, even before they took it to the 'next' level, Mio knew she didn't really need to ask, she could just take what she wanted.

but of course, Mio always preferred to ask before actually taking.

the ravenette slipped the sweater over her head and quickly felt her girlfriend's scent fill her nose, 'Fruity'. Ritsu always did have a thing for fruity shampoos and other products that smelled of fruit.

Mio turned to Ritsu, ready to say her goodbye, "Well, I'll be going-"

"Actually, Let me walk you home, I mean, It's getting kinda dark out", The taller teen grinned sheepishly as she scratched her right cheek.

the ravenette nodded and narrowed her eyes slightly, "Sure, I'd like that"

"Mio-chuan likes everything romantic~", Ritsu teased and winked, as she slipped a black zip up sweater on to her body.

Mio rolled her eyes, "Baka".

"But you're not denying it", Ritsu grinned and walked towards Mio.

Mio hummed and turned away, "Whatever Baka"

Ritsu slipped an arm around Mio's waist, and chuckled, "I'm your Baka though".

* * *

"Wow! Azusa!", Yui exclaimed rather dramatically.

Azusa hummed, "What?!", the girl also exclaimed.

"This is delicious, it's like eating Ui's food", The Senpai said to her kohai rather bubbly.

Azusa sat back in her chair with a sigh, "Urgh, You scared me, I thought it was bad."

Yui smiled, "Hehehe, Sorry.", the teen sheepishly chuckled, "But it's really good, I couldn't help but say it"

Azusa sighed, "I'm glad you like my cooking, Senpai"

Yui nodded her head as she took another spoonful of what Azusa had just spent quite sometime preparing for her.

by now, the sun had taken it's dip, it was now night time, and since fall was coming to a close and taking a change into Winter, The nights were starting to get a bit chilly.

"You're as good as Ui-chan, I thought I'd never find another good cook as good Ui.". The Hirasawa said in her usually bubbly tone.

the Nakano teen blushed, "Well, You've found one now."

Yui nodded her head, then lifted her gaze from her plate of food and meet Azusa's gaze, "and she belongs to me", Yui spoke with a innocent tone.

Azusa blushed, "S-Senpai"

"Yui, Azusa. Just, Yui.", Yui corrected the younger girl. she sat her spoon in the bowl of miso soup that was next to her plate of food.

The Younger girl blushed slightly, she felt the warmth Yui's chocolate brown eyes gave off, something in her just made her body move, she got up from her seat and walked over to her senpai, her gaze not dropping the older girl's.

Yui smiled lightly and shifted a bit in her seat, turning her body a bit, but she remained sitting.

Azusa made it to her lover and did something a bit out of character, now either she was in the 'mood' or just teasing, it wasn't clear; The teen took a hold of Yui's face and leaned down to meet the older girl's lips.

"Mmmm~", Yui hummed as she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

The pad of Azusa's thumbs caressed the older girl's cheeks, their lips moved in sync.

and things got a bit more hotter what Yui reached out with both hands and grabbed Azusa by the hips, only to pull her down into her lap.

"Yui", Azusa broke the kiss, breathing was a bit labored.

Yui smiled and licked her lips, "I like having you close to me", Chocolate brown eyes stared into the younger girl's eyes.

Azusa merely gazed softly into her lover's eyes, "I like having you close to me too", the younger girl now wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, and leaned in to press her forehead against Yui's.

Both teens had indeed gotten really close since confessing their feelings towards each other.

But of course, any couple would transition to a much closer form of contact once familiar with each other.

"Let's go up to my room"

* * *

"It's getting a bit chilly, No?", Ritsu said as she held Mio's body close to her, currently Ritsu had an arm around the ravenette, her hand resting on the teen's hip.

Mio shrugged, "I'm fine, As long as you keep me warm", Mio spoke slightly slyly.

Ritsu smiled sheepishly, "I'll always be around to keep you warm, Mio, Always", The taller teen turned her head and kissed the side of Mio's head.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as the romantic type to be honest.", Mio said as she giggled sweetly.

"You wouldn't have pegged me as a lot of things", Ritsu chuckled lightly.

"Well, it just surprises me", Mio said as she kept close to Ritsu.

Ritsu hummed, "Wha'? Why?", the teen chuckled slightly.

Mio smiled, "I don't know, I mean, not that I don't like it, cause I do, really. It's just, I didn't expect it"

both teens walked through and passed a park, both were getting closer and closer to Mio's home.

"I don't know how I feel about this conversation", Ritsu chuckled once more.

Mio slowed down a bit and then leaned her head onto Ritsu's shoulder, "It's not a bad thing.", Mio said softly.

Ritsu smiled, she felt her heart skip. "Really?"

Mio nodded her head, "Yes, Really, Ritsu.", Mio said, "I'm happier than I could have ever imagine I'd be"

Ritus grinned a bit, feeling herself get a bit itchy as to what cheesiness Mio was spewing, "Same...I'm really happy with you, I would've never imagined any of this, you know...Us, you and me being together", Ritsu's hand got the slightest bit firmer on Mio's hip. "...I never would've Imagined you'd become even more important to me than what you already were."

The ravenette was silent, her cheeks were warm and a shade of pink, her heart was indeed skipping.

"You were my first everything", Ritsu continued, "My first Friend, Best friend. My first...uh Kiss, My first 'Time', but most of all, My first...Love"

Mio began to slow down even more in her tracks, causing Ritsu to also slow down.

"Mio?"

and then Ritsu heard it, Mio sobbed slightly, quietly.

Ritsu jumped slightly, and pulled away slightly, still keeping physical contact with the younger girl, "Hey, hey, Mio. What's wrong?". The Tainaka teen asked as she brought her free hand up to Mio's face and gently mad Mio look up at her.

Tears rolled down Mio's rosy cheeks.

The Tainaka teen sighed softly, "Mio, did I say something wrong?"

Mio nodded her head and her cheeks burned a new shade of pink.

Ritsu hummed softly.

"It's just...", Mio started.

The Taller teen rose an eyebrow and now took a hold of Mio's face with both of her hands, her thumbs wiping away Mio's tears.

"It's just?", Ritsu said as she gazed softly into Mio's eyes.

"You always say I'm the cheesy one", Mio looked away slightly.

Ritsu hummed and allowed her lips to curl into a small smile, she chuckled lightly.

"Baka", Mio said softly.

Ritsu licked her lips, "I thought Mio-chuan liked Romantic?~"

Mio now locked eyes with the amber eyed girl, "I do, especially when it's you being romantic", The ravenette admitted.

The Tainaka smiled, and leaned in, Mio closed her teary eyes and met the taller teen half way, their lips met gently. Mio wrapped her arms around Ritsu's neck, While Ritsu wrapped her arms around Mio's body, holding her close.

Both teens were content, even with it being slightly chilly outside.

they still felt warm.

* * *

"I don't think Oneechan's coming home today.", Ui said as she finished eating at the table with her parents.

"She said she'd be coming back soon", Mr. Hirasawa said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ui smiled, deep down she knew why she suspected this.

"I'll text her to ask, I mean, she did mention something about studying with a friend, and you know, she might actually just stay over.", Ui said, lying a bit.

"She is?", Mrs. Hirasawa said as she put the dishes away.

"Yeah, And now that I think about it, I should be studying a bit myself, thanks for the food, and I'll be sure to ask Oneechan if she's coming or not"

"Alright, Honey", Mrs. Hirasawa smiled at her daughter.

Ui got up from the table and took a hold of her crutches and went on her way to her room.

as of today, she was feeling great, she successfully hooked up with her senpai, the very teen that had made Ui realize her sexual orientation.

Earlier today, it was Mugi that had gone out of her way to drop her off at home.

'Senpai', Ui smiled to herself as she finally managed up the stairs, carefully of course.

upon entering her room, she shut the door and went straight for her bed, she then grabbed her smart phone off her bedside table and began to text her older sister, then also texted Azusa.

 _~"Is Oneechan even coming home today?"_

and to her surprise, Azusa replied first and fast.

 _~"Yeah, she is. she actually just left, she'll be there in a bit, :)"_

 _~"Well that's surprising...",_ Ui teased her best friend.

 _~"UI!"_

Ui giggled as she continued to text the girl.

 _~"What...just sayin' ;)"_

 _~"Hmph, two can play at this game. :("_

 _~"Really?"_

 _~"Yeah, Really. For example, How's things with Mugi-senpai. :D",_ Azusa was a bit petty after all.

Ui blushed, _~"Alright, Alright."_

 _~"So? ;)"_

 _~"It went fine..."_

 _~"Just fine? or, Fine, Fine?"_

 _~"Azusa..."_

 _~"Hehehe, ;)"_

Ui smiled, _~"We're talking...we kissed...but it's not exactly clear what we are at this point, but she was totally okay with what happened, she took me home and we talked over the phone a bit."_

 _~"AHHHH!, Omg! You're so going to be a good housewife to her!"_

Ui blushed, 'Why housewife!?', _~"What if I don't wanna be a housewife, I mean, being one sounds fun at first, but wouldn't it get boring?"_

 _~"Ui, knowing you, I'm sure you'd never get bored, You love cleaning and organizing things, you're an amazing cook, you're like...the perfect Girl for her, especially that she's the type that'll need not only the perfect partner, but a partner that will be there to welcome her home after an exhausting day at running her company-."_

and so Azusa blabbered on and on in a really long text.

Ui sighed out, 'Since when does Azusa really put thought into things of this nature?', from the way Azusa was texting, it sounded like Azusa had put a lot of thought into Ui's role...but in not only the relationship she'd be getting into with Mugi if they so chose to become an item, but...wait a minute, this was starting to sound a lot more than just a simple relationship...it was starting to sound oddly familiar, like...

 _~"Azusa! We're not talking Marriage!"_

 _~"Hey, you never know, Mugi-senpai seems like the type to put a ring around her lady."_

 _~"AZUSA!"_

 _~"What? She just seems like the type to do that."_

Ui sighed out, she felt her face quite hot. _~"Whatever"_

 _~":)"_

 _~"Stop with the emojis!"_

 _~";)"_

 _~"AZUSA!"_

 _~"Okay, Okay...But when you two do start talking about making 'it' official, tell me first, please, I wanna know."_

 _~"Fine...oh and uh, don't tell Oneechan, at least not yet.",_ Ui sent the text, and with her thumb, pressed the side button on the phone, making the phone's screen turn off. she then turned onto her side and connected her phone onto the charger and set the phone on the table.

'Housewife...', Ui yawned slightly, "It's still early, I should really get some studying in for that test tomorrow", Ui said to herself.

the conversation with Azusa, really had Ui's mind going a bit, but as of now, Ui didn't feel like anything serious would really come of the what Mugi and her would become if they so chose to take 'that' step.

'Senpai'

* * *

Whale, Hope it's been good so far.

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

 _Till next update!_

 _Bye!_


End file.
